Misunderstanding
by infynitistars
Summary: When Kennedy O'Riley goes back for her sixth year at Hogwarts she never expected she'd get her first boyfriend, but when a misunderstanding occurs what will HE do to get HER back? What of complications? T for later chapters!Complete
1. Infernal Poking

hey guys i've redone this because it got messed up last time and made me mad! so i took it off and i'm putting it back! here we go Disclaimer: I own nothing from the HP series only this story and some of the characters.  
  
**Infernal Poking:**  
  
Kennedy sat in a cart aboard the Hogwarts Express listening to a sound track from an anime called Gravitation. She pushed a lock of straight shoulder length hair behind her ears. Her hazel eyes twinkling in the mid- day sun reflecting in the window. She was looking out the window thinking to herself. She was really looking forward to the next year at Hogwarts, it would be her 6th. Kennedy was a full-blood, but didn't think people with muggle-born parents should get more torment than others. She herself was a Slytherin. This was odd because of her opinions, but she didn't care. Kennedy fit in, but she didn't like any of the same things as most of the other wizards she knew. Kennedy was part of a small group of friends, all from other houses, that didn't know half of the bands she listened to, but they still liked her. This group consisted of 4 people, herself, her best friend Elle, Autumn, and another girl named April. Elle was a Gryff, but was still her best friend. Kennedy finally realized as she was thinking that Elle had asked her a question.  
  
"Kenn, are you alright? You've been zoning out all afternoon. There's not special guy you're not telling me about is there?" The girl asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh yah, I'm fine. I don't think there's a guy I'm not telling you about if there is I should like to meet him," Kennedy retorted.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously I think you need a boyfriend, I mean you have us," she motioned to all the people in the compartment, "but I think you have to much time on your hands 'cause you're a brain." This was true she received better grades then Hermione Granger, a Gryff who got on her nerves (and Elle's, too).  
  
"Now that's a hoot, I'm not a brain! My intellect is just superior to that of my peers, sometimes."  
  
"Liar," Elle said with a grin, "you always were the modest type Ken-"  
  
"Durn it April!" Kennedy exclaimed," Will you please quit that infernal poking?" After a thought a few moments later and thinking she was being mean she added, "Can I get you something?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't wanna interrupt..."  
  
Elle snorted, "That's a surprise."  
  
April glared at Elle and continued, "I was just wondering if you'd pass the treat plate?"  
  
"Oh ya! Here ya go, why didn't you just ask?" She passed the plate while her friend shrugged.  
  
"Hey we're almost half-way there, best put on our robes," that was Autumn; she was usually quiet and had good study skills. She was really loud when the group went to Hogsmeade, however.  
  
They all opened their trunks to get out their robes. Kennedy had strategically placed hers in last, putting it on the top of the trunk. This was to avoid having to dig through her trunk and ending up with all of her things strewn all over the compartment. April, however, did not think ahead like Kennedy and had put her robe somewhere in the middle. Her things we everywhere but in her trunk. They all pitched in to put the things back.  
  
"I swear Pri every year I tell you to put your robe on top and every year you somehow fail at this task and put your robe in the middle somewhere, last year you put it at the very bottom!" Kennedy exclaimed while picking up her friend's books.  
  
"I was gonna, but yet again I spaced, with all the commotion about Autumn being put in all the advanced classes. I'm really sorry! Thanks for helping me guys!" She smiled and then put on a face that looked like she was trying to make a mental note then failed and gave it up. "What do I have to do that for when I have friends like you?" she smirked and closed up her trunk.  
  
"AAAHHH! Sentimental moment," this was Elle her mushy girly side coming out. Elle hugged everyone then left the compartment to find her Slytherin boyfriend, Shane, most likely to flirt.  
  
"Yuck! What does she see in boys! Their stupid and idiotic and... well... stupid!" April whispered into Kennedy's ear. Kennedy's face showed signs of a concealed smile.  
  
Elle stuck her head back in the door and clearly stated, "I'm not deaf I'll have you know!"  
  
Kennedy threw in a smirk and retorted, "Well! That's a good sign. I'm sure Shane wouldn't like a girl that couldn't hear his cooing."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at Kennedy and disappeared.  
  
About twenty minutes later Elle returned with a bag of chocolate, the usual treat from Shane. Autumn, April, And Kennedy had been talking about food and Autumn and April, being sisters, were talking about what their mother cooked. This caused Kennedy's mouth to water so she ate a chocolate frog.  
  
"Oh hi Elle! So, tell me," Kennedy asked with an innocent smile, "Were you kissing the entire time or just part of the time?" She knew this would probably make Elle mad which Kenn found to be funny. She had to admit, even is she didn't have the same view points as some of her other  
  
Slytherin house mates, she was still in Slytherin.  
  
"As a matter of fact I didn't kiss him at all!" She was heated about this particular subject, but not as mad as Kenn had been hoping.  
  
"Oh well! What can I do?" She questioned April and Autumn, who simply shrugged. Elle sat down next to Kenn and started to eat the chocolates from Shane, Kenn just stayed quiet after her last remark. She wasn't sure of the idea of guys as more than friends but Elle kept telling her 'It's just 'cuz you haven't had a boyfriend.' Kennedy didn't believe this, she had a crush on a Gryff named Rook Spencer, but didn't know if she could "go out" with him, not that he would ever ask her. She wasn't necessarily against the idea, but wasn't sure she could really go out with a guy as more than a friend  
  
"Oh! Kenn that reminds me I may have found the perfect guy for you!" Elle sounded excited.  
  
Kennedy just stared at her friend and thought to her self, Could she possibly be serious? She knows I'm not really sure on guys as more than just friends. "Ok, Elle, What have you been smoking today?"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to help and that's very funny!" Elle sounded hurt, but she really wasn't, she had thought Kenn would say something like that. "Well if you don't wanna meet with him that's fine, but I hope R-...he doesn't get crushed. He's wanted to talk to you for along time, but thought you were to tough for him and might beat him up, but then he saw that you were really nice when he saw you help that Hufflepuff last year, but still couldn't work up the courage." Elle obviously wanted to know if Kennedy wanted to meet the guy, but Kennedy didn't know if she wanted to.  
  
"Ohhh by all means tell me who this chap is and I may agree."  
  
"Ok. He goes by the name of Rook Spencer, He's a 6th year Gryff that's like you since Herbology the first day!" She smiled then looked concerned when Kennedy almost fainted.  
  
Kenn just stared dumbfoundedly at her friend. She had to be yanking her chain. "You're serious? You know I've a crush on him" She almost fainted again and Autumn caught her.  
  
"Is that so?" A voice drawled from the door. Kennedy blushed a light pink color, fairly visible on her fair skin. That voice belonged to a certain Slytherin who had always liked her, Draco Malfoy. His disgustingly white- blond hair was obviously just cut and he had new robes, like always. "May I speak to you alone Kennedy?" He was obviously telling her friends to clear out, but when they didn't move he shouted, "GET OUT!" Elle, April, and Autumn all looked at Kennedy at the same time, she nodded, so they left.   
  
A/N:OOOO cliffy! what's gonna happen??? ooo so scary!!! ok please review thanks!!!!  



	2. Kiss of Death, Almost

Hey-yo back again!!! I know i'm a terrible person to have aroung but too bad for you! i'm here to stay!!! well kinda! anyways!   
Disclaimer: Don't and never will own anything in the Harry Potter books tears wish i could though! any ways on with the story! i particularly like this chapter's name!  
  
**The Kiss of Death, Almost:**  
  
"So, you've taken a liking to a lowly half-blood Gryffindor?" He asked closing the compartment door.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She returned with a sweet smile.  
  
"I don't think you should be associating with those not as great as you is all." He looked up from examining his perfectly trimmed fingernails and stepped towards her.  
  
"What do you care? I'm not your property," She took a step back from him as she said this.  
  
He continued to move forwards and she backwards until she hit the side of the compartment. He took another step forward. "I've decided that I would like you to be my property." He wrapped his arm around her middle. Kennedy was shaking as he lowered his head to hers. She turned her head to avoid his lips meeting with hers.  
  
"What's the matter, don't you like me?" He breathed, lowering his head again, with her dodging again. The game of her dodging and him lowering his head again continued for a few minutes when the compartment door slammed open.  
  
"Let go of her you piece of scum." Rook entered the compartment. He took a step forward, his short-cut brown hair, lean body, and prefects badge all very obviously seen.  
  
Malfoy let go of Kennedy and drew his wand. "Are you challenging me, Spencer?"  
  
"That depends and put that thing away."  
  
"Do you think that just because you're a prefect that means you can boss me around? Well I've got news for you, Spencer, I'm a prefect too. I don't have to listen to you, and anyways I don't have to listen to a lowly half- blood like you." Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me when you have to go into the Forbidden Forest for being a pain on the train." Rook said, targeting one of Malfoy's weak spots, he added a smile that would irk anyone in Malfoy's situation. (A/N: hey that rhymed!)  
  
"Fine, but you're going to regret ever crossing my path Spencer," Malfoy stormed out of the compartment, almost knocking Rook over.  
  
Kennedy was on the floor, head in hands when she felt warm fingers under her chin, causing her to look up into light blue eyes that were filled with worry.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Rook asked. "'Cause if he did, I'll tell Dumbledore, and he'll have to pay for what he did."  
  
"No, he didn't hurt me," Kennedy stated, rather dazed and blushing, "Thanks though, and please don't say it's just your job." Kennedy realized what she said in the last remark and gasped, she didn't want him knowing she liked him even if Elle said he liked her.  
  
"Well I won't 'cuz... that's not the only reason I came here," Rook was now blushing furiously through his tanned skin, "though it is one of them."  
  
Kennedy didn't want to look at him so she looked at the ground instead. Kennedy didn't realize that Rook hadn't let go of her chin, probably because, unknowing to her, she liked it.  
  
"He probably would have kissed me if you hadn't come," Kenn whispered finally looking into his eyes and realizing that they were now aqua. "Rook why are your eyes... a different color?" Kennedy inquired, she'd never heard of someone's eyes changing color before.  
  
Rook was shocked that she knew his name and was pleased by this. Then the next remark shocked him even more and he turned his head. "Oh... it's nothing... really."  
  
Kennedy grabbed the wrist that still rest under her chin. "You can tell me," she didn't really think that he would tell her, but she had to ask. She wanted him to trust her.  
  
"Maybe some other time," he wanted to tell her but couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about this. "Maybe I should go get your friends, they'll probably be worried about you."  
  
Kennedy was pleased when he said "Maybe some other time," meaning he wanted to see her again, but disappointed about him not telling her about his entrancing eyes.  
  
"Ok," she didn't want to push him to hard because she didn't want to drive off the first guy that she had actually known liked her.  
  
Rook got up and left the compartment, not meeting Kennedy's eyes. He could tell that she really wanted to know about his eyes, but he really couldn't bring himself to tell anyone yet. He knew he would probably tell her in time, but now was not the right time, he thought she liked him, but if she didn't then he would end up feeling stupid for telling someone. Now wasn't the right time...  
  


  


  
Kennedy was back on the chair in her compartment eyeing the food tray, tempted to eat something from it. The next thing she knew she had three pairs of arms around her and she was buried under all of her friends. She wasn't quite sure what they were saying, for they were all talking at the same time, but it came out remotely as follows: "Kenn, we're so sorry! We didn't wanna leave, but you kinda sorta told us we should. We really didn't want to! What did he do to you? We ran and got the nearest Prefect we could find, ain't it funny it was Rook?" This all came out in a jumble of hugs and speaking in bursts. Kennedy had to pick that out of all the commotion and her laughing. Finally she was able to breath again and her friends were seated around her.  
  
"I'm ok guys, I promise," Kennedy reassured them, but her friends weren't convinced. She started cracking up again looking at her friends faces. She found this to be desperately funny! "He didn't do anything to me," Kennedy blushed and looked down at her trainers, "'cuz Rook came. Speaking of Rook where is he?" Kennedy asked sticking her head out the compartment door.  
  
Elle smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?'  
  
"Oh, no reason, just wonderin'"  
  
"He said you were safe in the compartment and that we should go and sit back down. He really is quite pleasant isn't he? I think you chose well Kenn." Elle smirked. "We did ask if he wanted to come back with us but he said no."  
  
The train came to a stop in front of the castle. They all walked to the nearest Exit and got off the Hogwarts Express. It was almost pitch dark out except for the small lantern held by Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. He was a jolly old giant(excuse the pun, it wasn't intended), but most of her fellow Slytherins thought of him as dirt. She found that to be stupid and pointless, if he's nice who cares what his parents were? Kennedy ripped her attention away from the lantern thinking of snide remarks to say to people who made fun of Hagrid and focused on climbing in the carriage that would take them to the castle for the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Hey, Elle?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it Kenn?"  
  
"Where'd you leave your sister, Clarisse, on the train, you didn't leave her behind did you?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"No, I didn't leave her anywhere. I put her in a compartment of all very lost first years, so she could make some friends." Elle smiled brightly, obviously very impressed with her plan.  
  
"Well aren't you the clever one of the day?" Kennedy murmured. Elle scowled at her, and April and Autumn were obviously trying to suppress laughter, a bit unsuccessfully I might add. Kennedy didn't mention anything about Rook's eyes, she wasn't sure he wanted people to know about them, but how could he hide them? She was so filled with questions she couldn't answer she could have sworn at that very moment that would explode very soon, unless someone told her something very useful, very soon.  
  
They arrived at the castle and got out of the carriage. They went their separate ways once they got to the Great Hall. Kennedy went to the Slytherin table and sat between some friends from there. Autumn and April went to the Gryffindor table with in tow Elle and sat near some of their friends, Kate and another, Harry Potter. Since she was sitting near Harry, Elle ended up near Hermione Granger, who she didn't like, and Ron Weasley, whom she didn't mind. Rook was no where to be seen, probably hiding behind someone tall Kennedy thought. Her own group of people to eat with consisted of Shane Markus, Elle's boyfriend, who was also a very good friend of Kennedy and some other people she knew. Kennedy didn't really like Harry Potter, not because she was a Slytherin, but because she didn't really like his personality, she found him to be kind of a prick. She had found that out when he was trying to hit on her last year on the trip to Hogsmeade, she found it annoying and quite rude. Elle told her she should've gone out with him, but Kennedy did not agree, for she found him to be quite a twit.  
  
Later that night in the common room Kennedy was thinking about how she'd ended up in Slytherin and that she was happy Clarisse was a Gryff, she had Elle and the twins that way. She wasn't really sure how she had gotten into Slytherin, her not having the same view points as most of her fellow Slytherins, even if she was full-blood. She supposed it was because her father had ties to the Salazar Slytherin, it was weird, but true. Kennedy was a Parsel-tongue, but few people knew that and the few who did she had known for quite a while. These people included Elle, Shane, Autumn, April, and of course her parents, not to mention the professors. Shane was probably one the first she told, because she had known Shane longer than anyone else, since they were both in Slytherin and both of full-blood families. She had a peculiar life she decided. Then thought of how she had met Elle in their second year and they'd been best friends ever since. They'd never had any fights, but both had been put in the middle of other friends fights. Kennedy realized that she didn't really get into fights, it wasn't her thing, she was a calm person. Kennedy headed up to the dormitories, deciding it was time to go to bed. She'd had a long day and a lot to think about and needed rest, and she needed it now! Once in her dormitory she changed into her pajamas and got into bed, she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.  
  
A/N: Please review! I'd really appreciate it! I'm sorry if this chapter was stupid but it all has it's place later on! 


	3. The Wall

Hey chapter three for the good people! Please RR!!! thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter! thanks!!! enjoy!!!  
**  
The Wall:**  
  
The first day of classes passed without anything exciting happening. When she was in the library doing homework that night she realized that Rook wasn't in any of her classes, the school had finally decided to not put Slytherin with Gryffindor, so she didn't have any classes with Elle either, which she noticed right away. This bummed Kenn out, and she sighed.  
  
"Hey, Kenn, you ok?" Elle asked from her usual spot next to Shane at their study table.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kennedy lied looking down at her book.  
  
"Ok, but you don't sound like you are, you sighed liked your really depressed." That was Shane, he normally finished Elle sentences, which always made Elle smile because it showed he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"No, really I'm fine, thanks though," Kennedy added with a smile. Kennedy went back to doing her homework, everyone else shrugged and followed suit. Knowing her, they knew hat unless something was really wrong she probably wouldn't tell them what was wrong, although Elle did make a mental note to ask later.  
  
School went on over the next few months and Kennedy still thought about Rook's dashing eyes, but never saw them, except in going back in forth from place to place. She wasn't ever alone with him and was never able to talk to him when she was near him. This fact really did put a damper on her mood. She was still friendly, happy, and ready to carry a good conversation, but she kept hoping that one day, in the near future, she would be able to strike up a good conversation with Rook, if she saw him that is.  
  
Before Kennedy knew it, for time had flown so quickly, the coming weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend. Kennedy adored Hogsmeade and her mother often took her there, but when at school she always went with her little group of friends.  
  
She wanted her and her friends' names to be the first on the list for going to the incredible little city, so she raced to the sign up sheet immediately after the last class got out on Friday. When she was passing a particularly dark alcove, right around the corner from the sign up sheet, she looked into it only imagining what evil monsters could be lurking within its depths, one of her pass times. She stopped and laughed imagining a giant fuzzy green monster with bad teeth and breath to match, humongous hairy feet that would make anyone cringe, and then that same monster singing "Ring Around the Rosy". She was had begun walking again when she was suddenly pulled into the dark alcove and couldn't scream for help because of a particularly large hand covering her mouth. She was pulled close to a rather tall, lean shape that she didn't know what it was exactly. She was horror struck and cursing her imagination because she was frightened to death, almost.  
  
"Hey, Elle told me you always wanted to be the first on the sign up sheet, she was right," a soothingly familiar voice whispered in her ear, "I was hoping to catch you on the way there. I guess I got what I wanted, eh?"  
  
Kennedy was finally able to speak as the hand moved away from her mouth. She turned around to look at her favorite brown haired boy, "Hey Rook! How are you? Yeah, I like to be the first one on the list," Kennedy was actually glad it was dark here because she was blushing, yet again.  
  
"Sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you for the past few months, I've tried to talk to you a couple of times, but every time some one else came up to talk to you." Rook whispered. Regret obvious in his voice.  
  
"Well, you could have said you needed to talk to me, I probably would've gone with you in almost any situation, save for if someone came to tell me one of my parents was dying then, well, ya know..." Kennedy smiled up at him, not really sure he was able to see.  
  
"Actually, I find it quite rude and arrogant to interrupt other peoples' conversations."  
  
"Arrogant?" Kennedy wondered. That was odd and she had never heard of anyone thinking interrupting other people was rude. What an interesting idea, he certainly has some insight in that brain of his... she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes I think it's arrogant to walk up to someone already in a conversation and say 'Hey, come talk to me because I'm better and what that person there is saying isn't as important as what I need to say to you.' " Rook said in a mocking tone that made Kennedy giggle.  
  
"I suppose your right, I never really thought about it that way before, hmm...., I may have to rack your brain for more incredibly philosophical insight, Rook." Kennedy said while trying to contain her need to laugh to a degree that was at least partially under control.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Rook said while smiling down at her, "but anyway the reason why I pulled you so jerkily into this dark alcove we now stand in is because I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
Kennedy now smiled, "I'd love to,... but wait ... I've always gone with my friends, so I'd have to ask them if it was ok. You don't mind do?" Kennedy was now very nervous and didn't want to blow the chance to go out on her first date with a guy she really liked.  
  
"I don't mind, I'm happy to oblige," he bowed, "and I respect your loyalty to your friends." He grinned. "Thanks! Well we better go, shouldn't we?" Kennedy said and Rook nodded. They walked out of the alcove and talked about all sorts of different things on the short walk to the sign up sheet. Both enjoyed each others company. They signed there names and Kennedy put down three extra besides her own, even if she didn't go with them, they would still want to go.  
  
"Ok well, I guess I'll see you later Kennedy," Rook smiled at her and turned to go back to his common room. Kennedy went immediately to the library to talk to her friends. She really wanted to go with Rook, but didn't want to break to tradition without the OK from her friends. (chapter) Kenn decided to pick up the pace a little instead of moseying she would "walk fast", but really she was sprinting. She was running to the table in the back of the library and almost hit it when she blurted, "Guys, I got a question."  
  
Elle looked up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts and smiled like she knew what Kennedy was going to ask, but there was no way she could've, right? "Yeah, what is it Kenn?" She grinned innocently; Rook had said that he had talked to Elle, what was the point in asking if Elle already knew the question because she knows me Kennedy asked herself. Great, just great, I already asked if I you ask my friends. They knew about this before I did, didn't they? Thought Kennedy.  
  
"Well... You know how we've always gone to Hogsmeade together?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Yeah," everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Well... I was kinda sorta asked to go by someone else, so I was wondering if you guys would mind?" She blurted, then sat down to wait for the jury to give their jurisdiction.  
  
Elle beamed, Autumn smiled, and April smirked. It seemed to like they had all been in on it to Kennedy, but that wasn't possible, even though Elle, April, and Autumn was in the same house as Rook.  
  
"So he finally asked you? I was wondering when he would, he was really shy when he asked us to help him with what to say to you, but I suppose that's just him being a guy, right?" Elle smile widened as she said that.  
  
"You knew! And you didn't tell me? You knew that I was wondering if he really liked my 'cuz he hasn't talked to me since we were on the train. That was almost three months ago!" Kennedy was shocked. Why does the world always have to conspire against me? She thought. She found the answer out very shortly after this thought, from none other than Shane.  
  
"Well, he didn't want anyone to know. He had trouble asking us for help," Shane smiled at Elle, "but in the end he figured he had to ask for help. He is very shy, like Elle said. He thought he'd been incredibly forward on the train, and he was embarrassed to talk to you. He thought the plan we made for him to ask you made him seem very forward, too," He shrugged and went to working on his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Apparently he did it anyways, so I think we've done him some good," said April, smirking.  
  
"Wait, Rook, shy? He always seems so cool and collective around me. Most people get all stuttery and nervous around the person they like. Hmm... Ok I'm confused." Kennedy no longer understood what was going on. Her friends had known about this the whole time and they had kept it a secret. She understood why they had done it, but Rook being shy, still didn't register as normal to her.  
  
"Ok so, basically, your telling me that you knew about this the entire time and you never told me, which I don't really blame you for. You guys have problems with this sort of thing. You helped him plan it and I never found out? I'm so confussled. If one of you doesn't explain this very instant I swear I will... I will... Well I don't know what I'll do, but mark my words it won't be good. So cough it up." Kennedy gave a mock stern look to everyone sitting at the table.  
  
Elle decided to take the lead and tell the story, "I don't think you want the long version, I warn you it is very long, so I'll tell you the short, sweet version. Rook came to us," Elle motioned to everyone around the table, "for advice on how to ask you out. We gave our assistance and he thanked us, we planned the whole thing out to almost exact times and then we waited.  
  
Basically we had the whole thing planned since the first month of the term. If you think about it, it really is sad that we know you so well to know exactly were you'll be, at what time you'll be there, and what you'll most likely be doing there." She smiled sweetly and everyone started to laugh, including Kenn and Elle.  
  
Kennedy put her head in her hands, on the table. Rook had known her schedule since the beginning of term, that had probably been how he had avoided her so well. They're entire plan was unfolding in front of her. They had planned down to minutes, this was rather mindboggling. "So I guess you guys don't have a problem with me going to Hogsmeade with him instead of you guys." She tried to smile, and failed drastically. She was smirking instead.  
  
"Oh no! We encourage it!" Autumn, usually quiet and collective, grinned and almost shouted, in a library, no less. This earned a glare from Madame Pince, the librarian. Kenn thought it was amusing and interesting at the same time. Right now she had bigger fish to fry than the conservative Autumn almost shouting in a library. She had to find Rook, tell him she could go, then run back here and jump up and down and do that girly high- pitched, annoying squeal thing, earning her another glare from Madame Pince. This was something she never did and found it very hard to believe she was actually planning to do such a thing. Kenn shook her head to dissipate this thought from her confused brain.  
  
"Well, I gotta go do something, I'll be right back, maybe." Kennedy got up and wandered out of the Library. She didn't realize her friends were smirking as she left, for they knew she was going to try and find Rook before lights-out.  
  
Kennedy was wondering where someone like Rook would be at the time of 8:03 at night at Hogwarts castle. She was thinking to herself that if she'd been smart she would have asked her friends were Rook would probably be, but she had been so anxious to see him again and tell him she could go with him, that she hadn't thought about this. This is crazy, I completely forget things like that when I think about Rook, something that doesn't normally happen to me, Kenn thought. She realized she saw him head in the direction of his dorms when they had signed the sheet for Hogwarts. She was disappointed and looked at the ground not realizing she was going to have to turn soon. She ran into a wall and blacked-out, falling backwards. She felt strong hands catch her before she could hit her head on the stone floors.  
  
She awoke in the Hospital Wing, in a bed in the middle of the room, in front of a window that was blowing fresh, cool night air onto her. She looked at her watch and it read 1:57 which meant she's been out for at least four hours. She hadn't the slightest idea why she was there. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in carrying something that looked, like most other healing potions, completely vile.  
  
"Here you are dear, take this it will help with the headache and bruising," said Madame Pomfrey, pouring the vile smelling (and probably tasting), purple liquid into a small cup just big enough to hold the medicine.  
  
"Madame, why am I in here?" she asked eyeing the liquid suspiciously.  
  
"Why don't you remember, deary, you ran into a wall, how I'm not sure, but you did," she said holding up the small cup for Kennedy to take.  
  
Kenn sat bolt upright, "I WHAT?" she asked completely at a lose for how that could happen.  
  
"Yes you did and that nice Spencer boy brought you here," she pushed the cup into Kennedy hand.  
  
"Rook?"  
  
"Yes, now enough talking, not enough drinking, go on drink it before I force it down," she ordered, obviously irritated.  
  
Kenn realized she did have terrible headache. So she looked at the cup and took the whole thing in one drink to get it over with. She was surprised by how inaccurate she had been about the particular liquid. It wasn't vile, at least not just, it was vile, revolting, and made her want to retch. She felt like the world was swirling around her and then when it slowed down she fell back asleep after a thought, I'll have to thank Rook...  
  
She awoke and realized she needed to brush her teeth. They had a thick layer of slime on them and she became aware that the sun was somewhere in the middle of the sky, the clock in the room confirmed that it was the next day and that it was 1:11. It was Saturday and the school would be going to Hogsmeade the next day. She hoped she could get out of the hospital wing before then and be able to go on her date with Rook.  
  
Kenn heard someone walk in and looked to the door to see who it was, she was greeted by those worried light blue eyes. His brown hair, chiseled features, and lean slightly muscled body all gracefully walking towards her bed. She still wondered about those awesome eyes as she looked at him, she smiled at him as he came nearer.  
  
He smiled back and sat in the chair next to her bed. He immediately showered her with questions, "Are you alright? Did you break anything? Does your head hurt? I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, but I turned the corner, saw you hit the wall, and ran as fast as I could to prevent you from hitting your head." He was obviously very concerned and Kennedy liked it. She liked his concern, attention, and his compassion. She was still very confused by this whole running in to a wall idea, but she was shocked he had caught her.  
  
"Th-thank you, for catching me I mean," Kennedy whispered.  
  
Rook blushed and shook his head, "No problem. Well, anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here and talk to you for a little while."  
  
"Thanks, and I'd like you to stay." Now they were both sitting there red as a tomato, but Rook was a slight darker color because of his tan.  
  
They talked about all sorts of things ranging from books, to music, to their pets. They talked for and hour when Rook got up and said softly, "I'm glad your okay, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. Rest up, don't move, and get better!" He smiled and walked to the door, leaving Kennedy to relax in her uncomfortable hospital bed. She sighed and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Isn't Rook a good guy? Yes i think it's weird that she ran into a wall too but it's funny cuz what kinda weirdo runs into a wall???? ok well please review!!!! thanks!!!  



	4. Funny Faux Sweater

Hey I know it's stupid but I like writing it!!! Okay well RR!!!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't and never own the Harry Potter series, sadly enough! Here's the story!!!  
**  
Funny Faux Sweater:**  
  
Kennedy awoke to the sun shining on the wall across from her bed. This is great, I've missed the trip to Hogsmeade. Man why'd I have to pick now of all times to run into a wall! How the heck did I run into a wall in the first place! She thought to herself in digust. She had really been excited the night before about being able to go the Hogsmeade, on a date, with Rook. Oh well, this all my fault anyway. If I hadn't been so stupid I would be getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. She thought this rather bitterly.  
  
Kennedy had just sighed when, once again, just like the day before, Rook's figure appeared in the door frame. He was grinning and then walked toward her bed. Kennedy smiled back and then felt down when she realized if she hadn't run into that stupid wall she would have been going on a date with this particular person. She tried to prevent her disappointment from showing on her face.  
  
"You ready to go?" He grinned mischievously.  
  
"What exactly do you mean? I ran into a wall remember?" Kennedy replied quietly looking at her hands in her lap, not able to look at him. She felt embarrassed that he'd seen her run into a wall and then brought her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Well Madame Pomfrey said you could go to Hogsmeade, but only if you're very careful," his smiled remained as he stabbed his thumb in the general direction of Madame Pomfrey's office. "I love having aunts in high places, or the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, as it were." He laughed at the expression on Kenn's face, one of extreme shock. She hadn't know that Madame Pomfrey was Rook's aunt.  
  
"Your aunt?" She was raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at Rook, which made him laugh even harder. She was flabbergasted, but she said to Rook, "I don't have my clothes. They took them when I ran into a wall." She put a great deal of emphasis on "into a wall".  
  
Rook still trying to recover from his laughing fit handed her the clothes one of her Slytherin friends had given him to give to her. There were muggle clothes, he had a few of them himself, being a half-blood and all but none exactly like this. The girl had handed Rook a pair of low rise jeans, faded in the front. And a black top that was, basically, a faux sweater. She had also given him another shirt for her to wear underneath the strange faux sweater thing. She had also received a scarf and coat.The friend had given the other parts of a female's clothing to Madame Pomfrey, in person, the night before.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed Rook away, then gave Kennedy the other part of her wardrobe. Kennedy blushed seeing Madame Pomfrey giving her, her underclothing. Then, when Madame Pomfrey had left, she got out of her hospital gown and put on the clothes that had been given to her. She and her friends had been planning what they were going to wear for a while now, and she had told Skera Mortif, the person who had supplied Rook with my clothes, what she would be wearing. She was sweet enough to ensure that what Kenn had planned on was what Kenn was wearing to Hogsmeade that day. Kennedy made a mental note to buy something for Skera, to thank her, also because Kennedy didn't have any muggle clothes, being a full-blood and had to borrow Skera's clothes, who was also a full-blood, but had muggle clothes.  
  
Kennedy emerged from the curtain around her bed and smiled at Rook who was examining her from head to toe. He smiled and made his comment, "You look nice," he nodded and got up from his chair.  
  
"Thanks," she said, blushing lightly. She looked at the floor to try and hide this. Rook started to walk and Kennedy fell into step with him. Since he was so much taller and had longer legs then her, she had to take two steps for one of his. They talked on the way to check in for going to Hogsmeade.  
  
Once they arrived at the gate Mr. Filch asked for their names and Rook responded with, "Kennedy O'Riley and Rook Spencer." She looked at him in disbelief, he can't have remembered that from when they were sorted could he have? They walked past Filch and started to talk again.  
  
"You know my last name? Like nobody knows my last name." She stated matter- of-factly. She didn't remember telling him what her last name was, and even if he did have a good memory, he can't have remembered that from the sorting six years ago.  
  
Rook kept his eyes forward, but Kenn could see a smile on his face, as they entered the sacred land that was Hogsmeade. "Yeah! How could I not? Plus, Elle told me, again today, so I wouldn't forget and have to ask you what it was." He laughed and asked her where she wanted to go.  
  
"Um... You wanna go to that café? I can't remember the name... darn... oh well, it's, like, right around the corner, do you know what I'm talking about?" She asked hoping she didn't sound like an idiot. It must have shown on her face because Rook started to laugh. His laugh was really attractive, not to deep but not high enough to make it girly, it was also rolling. It was a very nice laugh, thought Kennedy and listened to his reply.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," Rook was smiling as they turned the corner and entered the café. The café was filled with people sitting at little tables with there heads bent towards each other. Kennedy blushed when she saw this. They walked up to the counter and Kennedy was pulling out her money pouch and Rook put his hand up and said, "No, no it's on me." He smiled, which made Kenn blush even more.  
  
They ordered and got their drinks. Rook and Kennedy decided not to drink in the café, but walk around the city and visit a few other shops. They walked outside and Kennedy was amazed how much snow had fallen on the ground, it was a good thing Skera had given had her a scarf and coat. She pulled them tighter around her to fight the cold, which was a task considering the tea she was holding. She sipped her tea and could feel the warmth go down her body and warm her.  
  
They were visiting the trick shop when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came in. Kennedy gave a polite wave and turned to look at something Rook was messing with. Harry came over smiled at Rook, examining what he was holding at the same time Kennedy was. Kenn walked away from the two boys, not liking Harry in the least. Rook must have sensed this because he came up to Kennedy and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna go some where else?"  
  
Kennedy nodded and walked out of the shop with Rook right behind her. She turned to him once they had rounded another corner and said to him, "Thanks, I don't really like him that much."  
  
Rook looked at her his eyes now a strikingly deep blue color, he was smiling, that beautiful smile that made Kennedy's knees turn into jelly. He raised one of his perfectly formed eyebrows and was obviously aware of her great contempt for Harry. "Really? But everyone likes Harry. I mean Draco doesn't, but he's a very special person. Maybe it's the Slytherin thing." He was smirking now.  
  
"Oh thanks!" she said sarcastically, "Well I've just never liked him, he tried to hit on me a couple of years ago, and I didn't really like it all that much. I've never been a big fan anyway." Kennedy looked at the ground as she said this and felt the shame rise in her for having to admit this fact to Rook. She then felt familiar warm fingers under her chin, making her look up. She looked up into unfathomably deep blue eyes that were watching face intently. She realized that she was suddenly very close to the boy she had liked for so many years. She had never been this close to any boy before, except for when her father used to hold her, but that isn't the same thing. Rook's arm was wrapped around her waist before she even realized what was happening. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself up if he were not holding onto her. Kennedy could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and shivered. Rook was bending his head down to hers when they heard voices coming. They immediately jumped apart and started walking; trying to look like that had been what they had been doing the entire time. Kenn felt herself blushing as she walked around yet another corner; she tried not to let Rook see. Kennedy glanced sideways at Rook to see that he wasn't blushing, he was cool and calm. Of course this only made Kennedy feel more embarrassed, but she tried to regain her self and stop blushing.  
  
Very soon after she had regained her composure and they were walking down the road to another shop when the bell that told the students they needed to come back sounded. Since they were already going in that direction, they just didn't stop at the shop they were heading towards.  
  
They were approaching the gate to leave Hogsmeade when Rook turned down an alley way. Kennedy followed him and almost knocked Rook over when he stopped abruptly. He turned around and took her face in his hands. Leaning down, his lips brushed hers and sent a shiver down Kennedy's spine. She'd never been kissed before and had never expected she ever would. This moment was like heaven to her. His lips were warm on hers; Kennedy felt like time had stopped and the world was only this very moment. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and liked it because it was really cold out. Rook broke the kiss and smiled down at her, Kennedy smiled back, now blushing. (A/N:Hmm... who woulda thunk it! I mean I may as well say she is constantly blushing! Considering the fact that she does that more than anything else! Geez!)  
  
"Well I suppose we should go back now?" She said still blushing.  
  
Rook nodded and kissed her gently once more than took her arm, steering her to the gate. They checked back in and headed to the castle.  
  
"Good-bye Kenn," Rook said in a low voice, "I had a great time." He smiled and started to walk in the direction of the Library.  
  
"Rook?" Kennedy called after him softly. He turned around, still smiling.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, I had a lot of fun." She smiled. He nodded and turned around again to head to the library. Kennedy ran to were the group always met after big events, a room they had discovered in their second year.  
  
The room was behind a portrait on the second floor. They had been exploring one day and had stumbled upon this little room they now had as a "club" room. They didn't really have a club but there was really no other way to describe the happenings in the room. It was a cozy little room that was just big enough for two very plush sofas and two love seats. The walls had been a nice pale yellow color since they'd found it. On the wall was a portrait of a man none of them had ever heard of, his name was Winston Greply. They often would look at the picture and try to figure out what else it could be, since Winston was very ugly, this might have explained why his portrait was in this hidden room. They had even managed to sneak in a little cooler to put drinks in, Autumn had done a spell so the ice wouldn't melt unless it was put into a drink. There was a small, square coffee table in the middle of the room; it currently held four drinks, all of them stolen from the dinner table and most likely stashed in the cooler. They were Kennedy's favorite drink, Butterbeer.  
  
"Hey guys, nice steal," Kennedy said, referring to the Butterbeer. As she walked in her friends had been talking about their own trip to Hogsmeade, they stopped talking when she entered and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey-o Kenn-o, so," Elle asked wiggling her eyebrows, "what did you to do?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual, went to the café, walked around, talked, stuff like that," Kennedy stated, excluding their kiss. She shrugged and grabbed her mug of Butterbeer then plopped in one of the love seats.  
  
All her friends raised their eyebrows in disbelief, but Elle was the one to speak, "Come on Kenn, I told you guys when I kissed Shane for the first time," she whined.  
  
"How do you know that we even kissed? How do you know that we even got along? How do you know that I don't hate him now?" she questioned, keeping a straight face, but she was laughing on the inside. She looked at her friends and then took a healthy swig of her Butterbeer. Her friends looked at her in disbelief, they were sure that they would get some juice out of this situation and it wasn't possible that she hated him. She had liked him from afar for so long it didn't seem plausible. Kennedy was the one it took work to be friends with, since she didn't open up very easily, but once you were her friend, she told you everything and was one of the best friends any person could have.  
  
"Well, if you didn't kiss him and if you do hate him, then just say so, quite beating around the bush," April said, tired of all the procrastinating.  
  
Kennedy sighed, she was hoping April wouldn't ruin her fun so quickly, April didn't like it when people, as she put it, "beat around the bush", but too late for that she would have to tell them all of the juicy details from her date with Rook.  
  
"Thanks for ruining it for me Pri," she smiled at her friend, who smiled in return, "I don't hate him, I had a great time. He was really nice and bought me tea at the café! It was really good tea too. Yum-"she never got to finish her sentence because her friend interrupted her.  
  
"Kennedy Blayse O'Riley! Stop with the incessant chattering and get to the details! Like the kiss!" Elle shouted at her, being the only one to ever know Kennedy's middle name. Kennedy didn't like her middle name and made Elle promise she would never tell another soul. She now sat across from Elle staring at her and not believing what she had just heard. Elle had her hands clasped over mouth with a shocked expression on her face; she had never repeated Kenn's middle name before and it had been a long time since she had actually called her friend Kennedy instead of Kenn.  
  
"Oh my god, Kenn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Elle sputtered not able to fathom how she had just done that.  
  
Kennedy looked into her Butterbeer, "Swearing is not a good thing, Elle," she said. She looked up and was smiling "I don't recommend doing it all the time." Elle's face relaxed and she threw a pillow at Kenn.  
  
"You butthead!" She said and smiled to.  
  
Kennedy blocked the incoming pillow with the hand not holding the Butterbeer, "Hey, I've got a valuable beverage here, and at least I'm not Beavis!" She laughed at her friends reaction, a shocked expression with her hands on either side of her face.  
  
"Beavis is better than Butthead, but anyways this is a weird conversation, we're talking about a stupid muggle show," Elle stated looking very unconvinced that she had actually had an argument about something like that.  
  
Kennedy nodded and agreed, "You're right this is a stupid conversation," she had a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Wow! You're middle name is Blayse? I didn't know that," this was April, with the delayed reaction as usual.  
  
Kennedy looked at April and nodded, "Yup, has been since I've been born, I just don't like it so I don't tell it to people." She shrugged and finished off her Butterbeer.  
  
"All of you shut up and Kenn just tell us what happened," Autumn said finally tired of listening to them blabber.  
  
"Ok, ok the cheese stands alone, wow, that was random, ok anywho, I'll just answer the question your all simply dying for me to answer. The verdict is, dun dun dun, we kissed, twice," she smiled in remembrance of those moments of pure happiness. Her friends squealed so high and loud one almost had to be a dog to hear that they were making any noise at all.  
  
They all talked at the same time, "Oi Kenn, our little baby grown up! This is sooo exciting! Oh my god! I can't believe this! Wow! Your first kiss! EEEKKK! Ex-cell-ent!" This was all rather jumbled, having come from various friends, one could not decipher which one had said which thing. Her friends were hugging her, and she could barely find which way was up after a short while.  
  
Her friends finally, backed off they were all beaming at her and she couldn't help not beaming back.  
  
"So tell us allllll about it," April said sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Kennedy proceeded to tell her friends "all about it" in excruciating detail, down to the fact that she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips, considering he was over six feet in height. When she was done she was still smiling about the whole affair.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty amazing Kenn," Autumn added after her friend started to, very obviously daydream, again.  
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't?" Kenn agreed, she sighed sliding down in her love seat.  
  
All her friends nodded their heads. Kennedy looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it read 8:28. They were supposed to be in their common rooms in two minutes.  
  
"Holy Krups! If we're not in our commons in two minutes, we're in deep doodoo man!" Kennedy almost shouted as she jumped off of her sofa.  
  
"Oh my god! Bye Kenn! Nice talking to ya!" Elle said as she ran across the room. She opened the door and everyone filed out and ran in the direction of their dormitories. Kennedy had the farthest to run, considering her house was in the dungeons. She ran at full speed across the Main Hall to go down to dungeons, checking behind every corner to make sure the coast was clear of Prefects. She turned the corner and ran into something not exactly hard, so it wasn't a wall, but not exactly soft either. Kenn stumbled backwards and looked up at what she had just run into, to see none other than Rook, smiling at her mischievously. (chapter) "Hello Miss O'Riley, why are you out and about so late?" He asked, his eyes now a blue-green color. This entranced Kennedy for a short moment before she was able to reply.  
  
"Oh, Hi Rook, fancy meeting you here," she said not really sure what she should do, other than she had to get to the dungeons, and away from the main floor.  
  
"Really quite strange, eh? Well Miss O'Riley, you know you're supposed to be in your common room right now?" His eyes were glittering in the light given off by the candles floating in the air above them. Kenn probably would have thought this would have been romantic if she weren't out past the students' curfew, causing all romantic thoughts to leave. She discovered that she liked it when he talked her and instead of using her first name used her last name.  
  
Kennedy smiled guiltily, "Um... Yeah, I do, I was just going there now," And I'd probably be there right now if I hadn't happened to run into Rook, she thought to herself. She continued to smile and started twiddling her thumbs innocently.  
  
"I should hope," he was pretending like he didn't have personal relations with Kennedy, but right now he was actually very nervous. He didn't want to send her to the headmaster's office or take points away from Slytherin because she'd been out past curfew because he didn't want her to never go out with him again. Such a predicament!  
  
Kennedy looked down at the ground; she knew he had every right to use he Prefect authority and that he should so she said, "Rook, you do what you have to." She didn't want to look at him she kept her eyes on her feet.  
  
This surprised Rook, but he shouldn't have expected any less. He could feel his eyes changing color; they often did this around Kennedy for some weird indescribable reason. Score one for contacts, she wouldn't be able to tell! He thought to himself.  
  
"Ok Miss O'Riley, have you ever done this before and I trust you to tell me the truth," he asked pushing aside his changing eye color.  
  
Kennedy thought for a moment, have I ever done anything like this before? No, no I haven't, I've never broken one rule before in my life, well except for that one time I threw an egg out the window at my house in a fit of fury, and it hit that old guy, hmm...that was a big mess... anyways that didn't apply to this situation at all. She thought to herself, then replied to Rook's question, after about five seconds, "No, I haven't done anything like this before. Why?" She asked not sure what he would say.  
  
"Well, I could let of you off with a warning never to do it again, or you'll have to answer to Dumbledore, unless of course you want to go now, which I highly doubt," he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
Kennedy shook her head, "I'll take the warning," she smiled. Kenn could have kissed him at this point, but wasn't sure that she should and she really did have to get back to her dorm.  
  
Rook nodded and said that he would walk her to her dorm, but didn't know where it was and it probably wasn't smart he find out either. Kennedy agreed. She didn't think people would much enjoy him knowing, not that he'd tell anyone.  
  
"Thanks Rook, I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said and had starting walking when Rook grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Here take this, it should get you down to the dungeons, without anyone seeing you," he said reaching into his robe and pulling out a silvery piece of cloth, Kennedy having a delayed reaction, like April had had early that night didn't know what it was until Rook unfolded it. The cloth, once not longer fold, turned out to be a cloak, and invisibility cloak at that.  
  
"Oh my god, Rook, where'd you get one of these," she looked up at him and he looked pretty serious, "I can't use this."  
  
"Now, now Kennedy, who said you couldn't use it, not me, and it is mine, so here take it," he threw it around her shoulders, causing her to disappear from his view. "Bring it back to me next chance you get, that's all I ask, Now, bye, bye Kenn," he's kept his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I got it from my dad," he said giving her a little push in the right direction.  
  
Kennedy stumbled, but continued toward her dorms, she'd have to ask him about this. She had had no idea he had anything like this, and they knew each other pretty well after their first date, they'd talked about everything. She'd already known some other things about him before their date, but he told her a lot about his life and visa versa. Which was amazing considering the fact it usually took her a long time to actually open up to someone. Sure she'd be kind of popular since the beginning, but it took her almost the first half of second year to finally except the fact that Autumn, April, and Elle wanted to be her friends. Since they had all already been friends, Kenn had been reluctant to open up to these particular people, but in the end, their little group had become inseparable. She didn't really become the best of friends with Elle until half way through their second year when Autumn and April had been hurt during a quidditch match and Kennedy had confided all her problems and secrets in Elle who, in return, did the same thing. It had really brought them together.  
  
While Kenn had been reminiscing she had also arrived at the entry to her commons.  
  
Their password was the most ludicrous thing Kennedy had ever heard, but she wanted to go to bed so she said, "Duidelijke kubus," God forbid they should get a password that's easy to pronounce like cheese or pie, or even antidisestablishmentarianism, but NO they had to get some Dutch word that translates to mean something like "clear cube". What's up with that? Kennedy knew what this meant because of excessive language classes, courtesy of her mother. She was never good at Dutch, but was able to speak it well enough to reach her bed.  
  
Kennedy changed into her pajamas once she had reached her dormitory. She fell into bed and was asleep within the minute, and had a dreamless night accompanied by a wonderfully sound sleep.  
  
A/N: I've noticed a trend most of these end with Kennedy sleeping.... Oh well i hope you enjoyed it!!!! lotsa luv Brittany! P.S. Please review!!  



	5. Bad Poetry

  
I hope everyone is liking this! I'm happy now i was on someone's favorite stories list, thanks davidsgurlonly! i feel loved now!!!  
Disclaimer:I don't and never will own anything that belongs to jkr, sadly enough. enjoy!!   
  
**Bad Poetry:**  
  
Kennedy awoke the next morning, the sun glaring in her eyes. She sat up slowly and pushed her covers off of her sleep warm body. She rubbed her eyes and thought about the previous night. Was that just a dream, no, it can't have been, she thought to herself when she got out of bed to get into her trunk. She opened it up and there on top lay the Rook's invisibility cloak, silvery threads glistening in the early morning light. She picked it up and held it, feeling the light-weight material, and smooth yet very reassuring to the touch. She put it aside and pulled out a clean set of robes and started getting ready for a new day. Once Kennedy was done changing she found a piece of paper big enough to hide the folded cloak from the view of passersby. She wrapped a piece of string around the package very carefully. She tied the ends in to a bow and put it with her books, while she went to go brush her teeth and comb her hair.  
  
She came back feeling refreshed and ready for the day to start, so she headed down to breakfast carrying her book bag. She always did this, it prevented her from having to back up to her dormitory and getting them after every meal, which is something Elle did. It had always rather annoyed Kenn, but she just kept that to herself knowing Elle's answer would be: "Why don't you mind your own business, Kenn, I can keep track of my own things, thank you very much!" She would answer just like that, too. Kennedy had better study skills than Elle, but she just left her friend alone about it.  
  
Kennedy walked into the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table. She sat down near a friend of hers who's name was Miren. She was a tall, thin girl with long brown hair and eyes to match. She was a full blood who had renounced the "hate non-full blood wizard" idea. Kennedy had shared this idea with her since the very beginning, they had also shared a dorm their entire Hogwarts lives. Kenn had always liked Miren and they had been friends since their first year.  
  
"Hi, Miren. How are you today?" Kennedy asked sitting down next to her starting butter a roll.  
  
"I'm okay, thanks, how about you?" The girl asked picking up her spoon and dipping it in her oatmeal.  
  
"I'm good, thanks, so how have classes been treating you? Wait don't answer that I have the same classes as you, I already know the answer," Kennedy put her finger to her head with her thumb sticking up, to imitate a gun, and then made a shooting noise. This made Miren laugh while Kenn shook her head at her own stupidity. They had a few more minutes of polite conversation before Kennedy told Miren she had some errands to run before classes started. Miren waved and said good-bye then picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that had just arrived in front of her. Kennedy smiled and turned attention to the Gryffindor table where Elle was the center of attention, as usual, even with "The Twit" as Kennedy commonly referred to Harry Potter, around. She was saying something about what the Prophet had printed. Kenn grinned, Elle had always been like that, drawing attention to herself in anyway she could. The weird thing about Elle was you either loved her or you hated her, that's just the way it was, there was no "grey" area. If you hated her you loved to hate her, but if you loved her sometimes you hated to love her because she could be a real dweeb sometimes.  
  
Kennedy walked up to the table to say hi to Elle and noticed her flirting with The Twit again, this always caused fights between Elle and Shane, he didn't appreciate his girlfriend flirting with anyone else, and Elle said she didn't do it on purpose, but Shane couldn't comprehend how you could flirt on accident. This is what caused problems, but in the end the always resolved their problems and went on a "secret" date to room 218, which isn't really secret because everybody knew they made out after their fights.  
  
"Hey Elle, Wassabi?" She asked interrupting Elle in the middle of her sentence. Kennedy smiled sweetly at her friend.  
  
"Well you certainly don't have any respect do you and I'm fine by the way," she said with mock disgust.  
  
"Elle you know me far to well, for only true friends know my respect policy," she grinned as her stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Kennedy pulled Elle off of her bench almost causing Elle to fall over, which she did a lot anyway. She said something about needing to talk to Elle, pulling her over to the side of the hall out of ear shot of any one else.  
  
"Elektra Ronan Conyers!" Using Elle's full name, "How many times do I have to remind you how many fights you've gotten into with Shane because you were flirting with The Twit? Look over at the Slytherin table, he's been staring at you entire time you were flirting, he's looking now!" Kennedy said in a very harsh whisper to her friend then turned her head when Elle did to see Shane looking at Elle with a cold expression on his face. He looked down and started eating. Elle looked back at Kenn.  
  
"Oh my god! Big deal, so I was flirting," Elle looked down, "Okay I'm gonna go say I'm sorry, bye, and thanks," She walked away and Kennedy smiled, guilt trips were all it took with Elle. This was a good sign she at least would be happy tomorrow.  
  
Kennedy looked down the table to try and spot Rook so she could return return his cloak to him. She spotted him reading a book at the end of the table, so she walked up to him. He must not have heard her approach for when she poked his shoulder he jumped at least two feet in the air causing Kennedy to double in laughter. When she finally stopped laughing she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.  
  
"Rook, you should have seen the look on your face! It was really funny!" Kennedy reached into her bag and pulled out the parcel that contained Rook's invisibility cloak. "Here you are and thanks for letting me borrow it last night," Kennedy looked into Rook's eyes and looked away a second later, blushing. She looked up that him again as he smiled his showing amusement.  
  
"You can use it anytime you like," Rook felt that feeling he got when his eyes changed color, sapphire, pearl blue, light blue, No, he had to fight his eyes doing this right now, he calmed himself while putting the robe in his bag, he'd put it in his dorm at lunch. He looked up and saw Kennedy shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Thank you for returning to me. Kennedy is something the matter, you seem uneasy," he asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine, really," said Kenn quickly, "Here," she gave him a letter she had written during History of Magic the previous week. It contained something she had written and a short letter about different things. She said good-bye and scurried away leaving Rook with a letter and semi-shock. He opened the letter and started reading:  
  


It's strange,the things that we do  
Some stranger than other  
But never with out a reason  
  
We care  
We bleed  
We cry  
  
All for a purpose  
Some have a calling to help others  
Some to, It's seems were just put on this Earth to harm us  
They were all put here for a reason  
  
It seems some were made to make other people happy  
Some just to put them in a bad mood  
Some were meant for each other  
Others were meant to fight  
  
Roses are yellow  
Violets are purple  
You make me smile  
I hope we don't quarrel  


  


  
Dear Rook,  
  
I had a lot of fun at Hogsmeade with you, I hope we can go again together sometime. Thank you for letting me borrow the invisibility cloak, I really appreciate it! I hope you like my poetry, I was never an accomplished writer, it's just not what I do, I'm not poetic, or anything of the sort. Well, I ask you not to mention the poetry in front of me, it will only cause me to blush and get rather embarrassed. I do hope you like it though. . .Okay, bye!  
  
Kennedy   
  
Rook looked up from the letter and smiled, she had gone through the trouble of writing him a poem and then writing a note talking about her faults. He liked that, she was willing to admit she wasn't perfect, he thought it was cute. He folded up the letter and put it in a special pocket in his robe so he could read it any time he liked. Rook smiled and walked out of the Great Hall to go to his first class.  
  
A/N: Awww... how cute! i could throw up it's so sweet! don't worry the poetry isn't supposed to be good. it's actually supposed to be really bad, like it. Kennedy is gifted at lots of things, poetry isn't one of them. ooo next chapter is when this will start to get exciting! ok luv ya'll Brittany!  



	6. The Misunderstanding

Hey guys!!! I hope you all enjoy this. I have to say it was hard to write, but it had to be done! ok well enjoy R and R!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't hold the copyright on the Harry Potter Series but if i did, watch out world! ok sorry! Enjoy!!  
  
**The Misunderstanding:**  
  
Kennedy had put her bag away in her dormitory and was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner later that night. She was passing by one of her class rooms and heard voices. She snickered figuring it was probably some lame player and his girlfriend making out before dinner. She peered in the door since it was open, but couldn't hear what the people were saying, seeing as how they were whispering. Kenn figured she would have some fun and walk in on the unsuspecting couple, so she pushed open the door and gasped when she saw the people in front of her.  
  
Standing in front of her was none other than Rook with two red-heads that appeared to twins. All three looked over at Kennedy's shocked face when she opened the door and Rook immediately jumped on trying to explain what was happening and why he was there. Kennedy didn't listen; she stood in shock and whispered softly, "How could you do this to me, Rook? I trusted you, I was stupid. Rook it's over." She ran out the door, tears in her eyes, and tore down the hallway to her common room, having lost her appetite.  
  
Rook started to chase after her, the decided he wouldn't be able to catch her, gave up. He walked back to the room where the other two girls were waiting for him. He looked at them and began to cry. He couldn't stand the idea of not having Kennedy as his anymore. He liked her so much and he had ruined it in the blink of an eye.  
  
"S-she'll ne-ever talk to me a-again," he choked out between sobs and collapsed to the ground. He had been intending to go and get her from the great hall and bring her back her to meet the twins he had been with because they were his sisters.  
  
"Don't worry, Rook, I'm sure you'll be able to win fair maiden back," said Faryn, one of his sisters, the younger one by 2 minutes.  
  
"It may take some work, but we'll help you best we can, we've got connections," Fallyn, the other sister, added.  
  
"If she knew your true intentions then she wouldn't be mad at you anymore," they spoke at the same time, then giggled when they realized what they had done.  
  
The twins preceded to go to Rook's side and start to comfort him. They whispered words of comfort in his ears for a good half hour before his tears subsided. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and smiled his thanks at his sisters. Being older than him, they always knew how to comfort him when he was down. The group stood up from where they had been seated on the floor.  
  
"You know Rook, you were supposed to stop growing before you became taller than us," said Fallyn while Faryn nodded.  
  
They all laughed and headed towards the door. Rook stepped to the side and said, "Ladies first," and motioned with his had for his twin sisters to exit before him.  
  
"Well then I suppose that means you should go first, eh, Rook?" Said Faryn, smirking.  
  
"Haha, very funny, dear sister. So funny I forgot to laugh," stated the boy, with a mock frown. They finally left the room with Fallyn first, Faryn second, and Rook last. Fallyn and Faryn set off towards the Great Hall for dinner and Rook headed in the same direction, then departed in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey Rook where are you going?" asked his sisters when they say him head towards the stair case.  
  
"I just need some time alone, that's all, I'm gonna go hang around in the common room, see you guys later," he said and walked on up the stair case.  
  
Fallyn and Faryn shrugged their shoulders and went into the Great Hall, heading towards the Gryffindor table to eat. They sat down and started to gorge, all the while talking about a way to get Rook and Kennedy back together.  
  
Kennedy ran to the portrait to get to her common room, and said the password in a hurry, "freier Würfel," again with the complicated words, thought Kennedy, tears flying behind her. She stumbled into the common room and raced off towards her dorm. She tore up the stairs and burst into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her. She walked to her bad and collapsed into a fit of tears and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kenn was shaken awake an hour later by Miren and Skera. They had finished dinner and come to hang out in the dorm and talk when they saw Kennedy on her bed sleeping, on closer examination they had seen she had been crying. They shook her softly as not to startle her. Her red eyes slowly opened and she started to stretch.  
  
"Kenn, you alright?" asked Miren, worriedly  
  
"Yeah! You can tell us, we'll listen," Skera said, also looking worried.  
  
"We know we aren't your best friends, but we still care about you!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it , but I don't think you really wanna hear what's wrong," said Kennedy trying to spare her friends.  
  
"Yes we do! We wouldn't have asked if we didn't wanna hear, if you don't wanna tell us that's ok, but we are worried!" stated Miren, as if it were obvious.  
  
"Exactly! Well put Ren!" added Skera.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing," she continued to tell them about all that had happened as of recently. They smiled, were concerned, or shocked at exactly the right spots. When she got to the part about what had happened that evening she started to cry as she retold the tail. Her friends were immediately there to comfort her and started to tell her that if he wasn't honest to her that he wasn't good enough for her or her tears. Kennedy cried for another half and hour before her friends were finally able to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright Kennedy you still have us, and your other friends," Skera said, rubbing Kennedy's back.  
  
"Yup, yup we'll always be there for ya!" Miren added.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're so sweet!" Kenn said after she had calmed down.  
  
"Anytime," they said together again. Miren winked.  
  
Why have I never really spent time with either one of them, they're so nice. I should ask the others if they can join our group... though Kennedy.  
  
"Okay, well, I think it's time we went to bed it's getting late," said Miren, being the sensible one.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Skera agreed. They all got into their night gowns, brushed their teeth and were in bed five minutes later. Kennedy pulled the covers over her and snuggled down into them feeling their comforting heat enveloping her. She was instantly reminded of the heat that radiated off of Rook when he had kissed on that cold day in Hogsmeade. A single tear feel from her eyes before she turned over in her bed.  
  
"Miren, Skera?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Night guys"  
  
"Good night"  
  
They feel into a peaceful slumber and minutes later all that could be hear was three sets of even breathing. Kennedy dreamed about that wonderful day when it's seemed like nothing could go wrong. The day she had spent with Rook in Hogsmeade...  


  


The next day Kennedy woke up and pulled back the curtains to look at the clock on her bedside table to see what time it was: 6:31. She pulled herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom where she did all of the usual morning activities. She came back out and put on a clean set of robes from her trunk. Kenn collected her books and sat back down on her bed to wait for Skera and Miren you had gotten into the bathroom shortly after her.  
  
They came out of the bathroom and collected their things, they had changed while Kennedy had been in the bathroom, and the trio headed out the dorm. The girls walked down the stairs and immediately started to talk while they walked. Kenn decided she needed to catch up with these two. The trio did a lot of catching up on the walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. They headed for the Slytherin table when they entered the hall. Kennedy made sure to keep her eyes away from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once the group was seated Kennedy grabbed some toast and put jam on it and took a bite. The girls were talking about what they had missed in each others lives for the past few years. They were having a great time when a shadow fell over Kennedy blocking out the early morning light from the windows. Kennedy looked up and saw the Skera and Miren looked shocked then continued to talk like no one was there. This puzzled Kenn, but she figured the person must not be there to talk to her.  
  
"Kennedy will you please listen to me?" came Rook's voice from behind her. She almost dropped her toast when she heard him. Quickly she regained her composure and just ignored him. The girls continued to talk and Rook put his hand on Kennedy's shoulder to turn her around, but Kenn just brushed his hand off and continued to talk.  
  
"Fine, don't listen, but I really would appreciate it if you would," he whispered in her ear before walking off to his own table.  
  
Kennedy looked at Miren and Skera. She thought she was going to cry again because she didn't realize it would be that hard to avoid him, to make him feel bad. It was really hard for her not to lash out, but she was also having a really hard time being mean to him. It wasn't like her to be mean to someone and she didn't like it one bit.   
-------------------------  
"How'd it go Rook?" asked Elle when Rook returned to their table, looking down. She figured that Kenn hadn't listened and had probably ignored him. Elle wanted to hear it from Rook though, just to be sure. Kennedy might have caved, but that wasn't likely. It was a proven fact that Kennedy could be very stubborn and hold a grudge for a while.  
  
"She didn't even look at me and I don't think she will ever again if she isn't forced to," replied Rook looking at the wall behind Elle and looking like he was on the verge of tears. His sisters came up a few seconds later and sat on either side of him.  
  
"It's okay little bro, we still love you," said Fallyn, smiling, while buttering some toast on his right.  
  
"Yeah, just keep up going up to her and asking her if she will listen, right now I think that's the best plan," Faryn added eating a croissant on his left.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate all of your help, but I just don't think she's gonna listen, I have a feeling a really hurt her," said Rook looking at everyone around him.  
  
"Umm... Ya think? I dunno it probably didn't look like you were cheating on her with two people, definitely not," said April sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"Pri! Don't make feel any worse than he already does!" cried her twin, Autumn.  
  
Rook held up his hand to stop Autumn. "No, no s-she's right, that's probably what it looked like under the wrong context, I do feel really bad, I can't believe I did something so stupid.  
  
"Rook, what you did wasn't stupid, it's was only right of you to want her to meet your family," added Shane, who had started eating with them after the last time Elle had started to flirt with Harry Potter.  
  
"Yeah, but I should have done it the normal way, not all sneaky like. I should have told them to meet us at Hogsmeade or something like that. Then they could've met that way, but no I had to try and do it the elaborate way! Curse me!" Rook said with disgust present in his voice.  
  
"Well, I'll try to talk to her, but she probably won't listen, she can be sooooo stubborn, I'm really sorry about her by the way, mate," Elle offered shaking her head.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep trying to talk to her, but she hates me now," Rook stated solemnly, a lone tear falling onto his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and smiled. "Well I gotta go to class, bye and thanks." With that he hurried out of the hall to Herbology, his first class.  
  
"Wow, he's really upset about this," said April, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yup, which means we all have to work our hardest to get them back together. Which will take some planning; we have to get through to Kenn before we can do anything else. I know it can't be easy for Kenn to ignore the guy, she likes him so much, but she was hurt by him. Not that he did anything wrong because he didn't, but she thinks he did. Ugh! This is soooo complicated, it's not even fair!" Elle replied ripping a giant chunk of toast off the piece she was eating.  
  
Fallyn and Faryn looked at each other and nodded, "Okay Faryn and I have a plan, but we're not sure it will work and it requires a lot of people," stated Fallyn the twins bent their heads in and whispered their plan to their brother's friends. After about 8 minutes all of them were looking excited about the plan and they all nodded their agreement.  
  
"Alright people time to put into action operation "Back Together" or BT for short, now we have to buy our time and not rush it or else it will seem like it's us, so the first step will be a week from tomorrow. We know that sounds like a long time, but really we can't rush it, so we'll meet in the library tonight and discuss it further. Okay time for classes kiddos, see ya!" Faryn said. The older twins got up and waved, then headed for their class. The younger students followed suit and went of for Herbology, just like Rook.  
  
A/N: I know it's stupid but that's ok! I feel so bad for Rook, poor Schlub!shakes head ok well please review!!! Luv Brittany!  



	7. The Plan

Wasn't that terrible what i did? i think it is but now you learn the plan that the Spencer twins have made! Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Will never own Harry Potter tears i wish! i don't won anything in the series!  
  
**The Plan:**  
  
Later that night in the library the group gathered in front of the fire to further discuss the plan they had brew to get Rook and Kennedy back together.  
  
"Ok so you all know and remember the plan, right?" Faryn questioned the younger students. Four out of five heads nodded. Everyone looked at Elle to see that she hadn't nodded and was smiling innocently. Fallyn quirked an eyebrow at her, her purple eyes, like her twin's, was glittering dangerously.  
  
"Hi, it's a nice day isn't it? Well yeah, I kinda sorta forgot most of the plan, could we go over it again?" Elle asked smiling innocently. Everyone groaned and Elle laughed nervously. Faryn took out a piece of paper that Fallyn and her had made up during class that outlined the plan.  
  
"Okay the first part of the plan begins next Wednesday unless Elle can convince Kennedy that Rook wasn't trying to hurt before that. I think the three of you should try and convince her in Hogsmeade next Sunday," Fallyn said pointing at Autumn, Elle, April. They nodded their agreement.  
  
"Shane," Faryn pointed at him, "You have to talk to Miren Raze and Skera Mortif and convince that Rook wasn't cheating on Kenn. That way they can help us convince Kennedy and they should be invited to Hogsmeade with you guys."  
  
"Shane, we believe, you should stay out of that part. She needs to think that not everyone is trying to convince that Rook is good. You have been her friend the longest and the only boy," Fallyn said looking around the table.  
  
"Not that we don't think she could find new friends, but Kennedy doesn't seem like the kind of person who would have an easy time with ditching her friends. Am I wrong?" All the younger students shook their heads. The older students looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Okay if that fails then we move on to BT."  
  
"We're hoping that we don't have to try and use this plan."  
  
"But," Faryn said pointing the sheet of paper in front of her, "here it is, there is a copy for everyone, read and memorize. That's all for now we will call you if we have anything else we need to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh and Shane?" Fallyn questioned the boy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you can convince Miren and Skera that Rook wasn't cheating on Kennedy, give them a copy the plan, we need all the help we can get." She smiled and the group dispersed to there various study tables.  
  
Elle walked over to her normal study table with friends behind. She sat down and looked at the parchment in front of her. She couldn't believe that something this crazy would actually work. She wasn't sure why Rook's sisters wanted to wait so it was "subtle" the plan itself was by no means "subtle". The paper read:  
  
Wednesday Morning (at breakfast): Elle goes over to where ever KBO (you know who this is) is sitting and tell her that Autumn, April and her want to talk to her later that night. We will suggest a location that morning before you complete this task. If you have an idea you have to be able to tell us where it is so that we can tell Rook to meet us there.  
  
Wednesday later that night at to be disclosed meeting spot: Kbo will be told that morning to meet there at 7:15. Rook will be told to meet there at 7:30. That way you can talk to Kbo and make her feel more comfortable. We will tell RPS what we need to on the way there. Shane will join us and hopefully so will Miren and Skera, if not we have to hope that they won't tell Kbo what we have planned.  
  
Once Rps has arrived: our dear brother will, no doubt, stand in the door with his mouth hanging open like a giant idiot until we push him into the room and slam the door. We all have to immediately place as many locking charms on the door from the outside as possible the second we close it, so they can't open it until we decide.  
  
WE realize this plan won't take that long, but that is the beauty of it. That day will, however, seem to go on forever because you will all be waiting for that night. DON'T LET ANYTHING SLIP WHATEVER YOU DO!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
the spencer twins  
  
P.s. dispose properly (!!!!!) of this paper once you have memorized it!!  
  
Everyone looked at each other worriedly, they were going to have to do some hard core convincing so it didn't have to come to this plan. It's wasn't that the plan was bad it's just that it probably wouldn't work on Kenn. It may very well work for the twin's brother, but not on Kenn. It was worth a shot, but if it failed then they were all royally screwed. If Kennedy wasn't convinced by them or the plan then she would be mad at them and Rook and never talk to anyone of them again.  
  
"Well, it could work, but I think we have to convince her in Hogsmeade if we can," stated April, always the optimistic one. Everyone sighed in realization of the current situation. None of them were really sure why they were going through so much trouble just to get Rook and Kennedy back together. It could be because if they weren't talking one of them would have to stop hanging out with the group. It could have been because they wanted their friends to be happy, they weren't sure.  
  
"Well, Shane, right now the plan is sitting on your shoulders because you have to convince Raze and Mortif that Rook wasn't cheating. Ugh! This is so complicated," Elle half shouted in frustration.  
  
"They're reasonable people, they will probably listen to me," he gulped, "I hope."  
  
"Okay well do the best you can, we have to have them on our side because they're in the same house as Kenn," she inhaled deeply, "I think you can do it."  
  
"We do, too," chimed in the twins, who were grinning," but we also think it's time to get to our dorms." Everyone in the group laughed. Shane, Elle, Autumn, and April picked up their things and headed for their respective house dorms. Shane went in the opposite direction of the girls and gave Elle a quick peck on the cheek before racing down the stairs to the dungeons. Elle smiled all the way back to the dorms.  
  
The three girls had a restless sleep, once they were finally able to get to sleep. They all dreamed about the Plan backfiring and never seeing their friend again. The three tossed and turned all night. Further down in the castle Kennedy O'Riley was enduring the same sleep.  
  
Thursday night, the night Shane was going to talk to Miren and Skera, came upon him like there hadn't been a whole day worth of classes in between then and the night before. Shane was heading towards his common to speak to the two girls. He knew that Kennedy was with Elle and the twins, so she wouldn't get in the way of the conversation that was approaching more and more rapidly. Shane had always been a very convincing individual; if he hadn't been he wouldn't have been able to have Elle as a girlfriend. He smiled in memory of how he had "swept Elle off her feet". He approached the portrait and spoke the password, "Sugar Quills," and entered the common room. The boy peered around the green and black furnished room looking for the two girls. They had commandeered the table right in front of the fire to write the potions essay they had been assigned that day. He approached them and smiled politely.  
  
"Hey there, Miren, Skera. How are you doing this fine day?" he asked putting on a face like he really cared if they were alright.  
  
Skera looked up at him suspiscously with an eyebrow raised, "I'm fine thanks."  
  
"I'm doing well, thank you, and how about yourself?" asked Miren smiling.  
  
"I'm great! I was wondering if I could possibly take a few minutes of you lovely ladies time?" he answered grinning.  
  
The girls looked at each other, not sure what to make of the boy standing next to them. Miren shrugged at Skera as if to say 'what could it hurt'. Skera quirked an eyebrow at her friend you just shrugged again in response. They turned to Shane and told him they would listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"Okay well I guess I'll just get this over with. Rook didn't cheat on Kennedy because the two girls he was with were his sisters. He had been planning on having them meet because, as I'm sure you know, they were going out. Kennedy thought that he was having a rendezvous, when he was just talking to his sister, telling them his plan. Now we are trying to get them back together because, well we are. I know that him being alone with some girls in a classroom may seem a little suspicious under the wrong circumstances, but he wasn't trying to hurt her," Shane spat out. He started to gasp for breathe after he had said all of that with only one breathe. The boy looked at the girls in a hopeful manner.  
  
The two girls just looked at each other trying to take in all of the information that Shane had just given them. They were both figuring it made sense with the information that Kenn had given them about the events of the night. Miren nodded at Skera who nodded back.  
  
"So, say we decide to help you, what do we have to do?" asked Skera.  
  
"Well," he pulled out two copies of the Plan, "we have already made a plan, but we are hoping we don't have to use it. We are going to try and persuade her in Hogsmeade on Sunday that Rook wasn't really cheating on her. It is imperative that you try and help us because she may not talk to Elle, Autumn, and April after this. They aren't in her house so she can just ignore. You two share a dormitory with her so if you talk to her at night she will have to listen. You also have classes with her. I don't share a dorm, but it would be just as easy for her to ignore me. I'm going to stay out of the convincing in Hogsmeade so she thinks she still has a friend that isn't trying to get her back with Rook."  
  
Miren and Skera both looked at the Plan and neither were impressed, but if it was a last resort it might work. They looked at each after reading the Plan and shook their heads. Both felt obligated to help since they both believed what Shane had told them about the happenings of a few nights before.  
  
"Well, I'll help you, but this... this plan, is very... primitive," Miren said, looking down at the Plan again.  
  
"I'll help, too, we'll ask Kennedy tonight if she wants to go the Hogsmeade with us and she'll probably ask us if we want to go with her and her friends from Gryffindor. If not then we'll just have to "accidentally" meet them in Hogsmeade," Skera said, "and I agree this isn't a very creative plan."  
  
Shane smiled, "Don't ask me ask the Spencer Twins, they came up with it. They're seventh years, too. Normally they're creative, but I guess they just wanna get it over with. Thanks for helping! We really appreciate. Have a nice night!" and with that Shane disappeared from the common room in a flash.  
  
Miren and Skera sat there for a moment then returned to their homework. They figured what could it hurt. Kenn had been so upset when she'd thought that Rook had cheated on her. She had almost made herself sick from crying so much. -------------------------   
Shane strolled into the library and headed towards the back where his friends were working. He plopped in the seat next to Elle and put his arm around the back of her chair. She looked up at him from her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Autumn and April looked up, too. He nodded to say that he had indeed brought Miren and Skera over to their side of thinking. They all sighed in relief and went back to doing their homework. Shane pulled out his bag and started on one of four essays they had been assigned.  


  


Later that night in the girls sixth year Slytherin dormitories Kennedy was settling into bed when Miren and Skera jumped on it. Kenn groaned inwardly and pushed back the covers to get a look at her two friends. She raised an eyebrow at them telling them to explain to her why they were jumping on her bed while she was trying to sleep in it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but Skera and I were wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us on Sunday," Miren said, looking hopefully at Kennedy. She was giving Kenn puppy-dog eyes, which she hoped would give her and Skera the effect they wanted.  
  
"Yeah, it would be really fun!" chimed in Skera.  
  
"Um... I was planning on going with my friends from Gryffindor, you know Elle, Elektra is her real name, Conyers, Autumn and April Iziyr, but you can come with us. I was actually going to invite you. The others will love you guys. Do you wanna?" she asked suddenly awake.  
  
Miren and Skera looked at each other then looked at Kennedy, "We'd love to!" Skera stated.  
  
"That would be a blast! Thanks we really appreciate it," Miren added jumping off the bed.  
  
"Okay cool, well good night guys."  
  
"Night, Kenn."  
  
"Night, Spunky."  
  
"Miren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's Spunky?"  
  
"I dunno, I've just always wanted to say that, don't ask why."  
  
"Okay we won't, night"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Kennedy even breathing could be heard minutes later. Miren crept over to Kenn's bed to make sure that she was asleep, she was. Skera stuck her head out of her curtains. Miren tiptoed to Skera's bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Well, Mire, that went even better than we planned," Skera smiled.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Miren agreed. The two high-fived and Miren went quietly back to her bed. Their breathing joined the others in the dorm within the minute.  
  
A/N: I have some very random stuff in there, but it's ok! Please review!   



	8. Keeping Busy

Hi everyone! Chapta 8 is here and it's here!!! sorry couldn't think of anything better to put! nervous laughter please don't hate me!! ok on with the story but first!  
Disclaimer: I don't own WAIT!! thinks who should i have do the disclaimer for me? thinks gosh this is hard (not the thinking thing!) hmm... not Rook, poor guy. OH i got it!  
Disclaimer(again): Hi everyone Miren here! Brittany somehow roped me into doing the disclaimer. Calls to puppy named Spunky okay well here it is! Brittany will never own Harry Potter Series. Laughs at Kennedy's happy dance ok she only owns this plot and some of the characters, like me! Oh and credit must be given where credit is due! Brittany's sister helped with some of the names and the characters that are her's are based off of her friends, some anyways.! ok enjoy!  
  
Okay a note for later( Elle writes in regular, Shane writes in_** bold italic**_, Autumn in _italic,_ April in **bold) **it will make sense later!   
  
**Keeping Busy:  
**  
On Friday morning Kennedy, Miren, and Skera all walked into the Great Hall to enjoy a nice breakfast on the last day of school for the week. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Kennedy sat with her back to the other house tables, while the other two girls sat on the other side, facing the other tables. Miren and Skera made very brief eye contact with Shane and Elle before continuing their conversation with Kennedy.  
  
"I'm so glad it's Friday! I don't think I could stand another day of classes," Skera said while pouring some milk on her Honey Nut Cheerios.  
  
Kennedy sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, "Yeah I know the feeling! I just need a nice weekend, with all that's been happening as of late."  
  
Miren looked at Skera and smiled, "We feel really about that Kenn, I think you need the weekend more than anyone else. Don't you agree Ker?"  
  
"Oh yeah you definitely agree, Mire," she stated, nodding her head, "the most of all. You've been through a lot in the last week."  
  
Kennedy smiled, "Yeah thanks for your support guys, I really appreciate it!"  
  
"It's no problem, Kenn," Miren smiled.  
  
"Yeah! That's what we're here for! Plus we totally think it's sick that he was cheating on you!"  
  
"Especially with two girls!"  
  
"What girl would be skanky enough to date a guy at the same time as another girl and someone else at the same time as her, since you said they looked a like, they were probably sisters," Skera said, disgust written all over her face.  
  
"Yuck! You're better off without that sleezeball anyway, Kenn," Miren added with the same amount of disgust. Miren looked at Skera and smiled. Wow Ker is a really good actress, I hope I did as well as she did, Miren thought. Skera was thinking exactly the same thing about Miren, so they both got what they had hoped.  
  
Kennedy looked at her watch: 7:45. They still had fifteen minutes to get to class. She yawned lazily and put her elbows on the table with her hands resting in them. This is going to be a long day 'cause I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade, or even for a nice weekend! She thought bitterly in reference to the classes they had that day. Kenn started to curse school under her breathe. Kennedy continued doing this for about five minutes when she was interrupted by Miren saying they had to get to Potions or they would be late. Kenn nodded in agreement, picked up her bag and headed out of the Great Hall with her friends toward their Potions class.  
  
Kennedy fell into one of the green and black upholstered chairs in front of the fire in her common room. Miren and Skera sat down more gracefully on one of the sofa opposite. Miren and Skera smiled at their mouse brown haired friend, she was obviously beat.  
  
"I'm so glad that the week is over! I can't even believe it, it's incredible. You have no idea how tired I am of school right now," Kennedy sighed, "I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade, it should be so fun since I'm going with you guys, too."  
  
The three girls smiled at each other and turned toward the fire, they continued conversations of random things. They also talk about the excursion to Hogsmeade in two days. The three friends were planning all the shops they were going to drag the Gryffs into. Kennedy stretched and looked up at her friends with a sleepy smile on her face.  
  
"Well guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow. Good night," and with that Kenn went up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
Her two friends watched her go up the stairs and made sure she closed the dorm door before starting to talk to each other about the coming conversation in Hogsmeade. They were both very nervous and felt bad about lying to their friend. They had just gotten closer to her and didn't want her to hate them and not talk to them.  
  
"Well, I'm really worried about this... are you Ker?" Miren inquired from her friend, looking anxious.  
  
Skera looked just as anxious, "Yeah, I'm really nervous about this whole thing..., but I think I'm gonna go to bed and get a good night rest, no need to get all worked up when it's two days away. Are you coming?" Skera stood up and waited for her friends reply.  
  
Miren nodded and rose from her seat as well, "You're right." The two girls headed up the stairs the same way Kenn had just gone minutes before. They silently opened the door and slipped inside. Miren and Skera were ready minutes later. Both climbed into their beds and said their goodnights. Skera went to sleep about five minutes later. Miren was awake for around and hour staring at the cloth on the top of her canopy bed. Her thoughts were keeping her from sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were lying and playing along with Kenn. Miren didn't want to hurt her friend, but she figured she had to, to make Kenn happy. The girls thoughts disturbed her for another half an hour before she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Saturday Morning came upon Kennedy like she hadn't slept at all the night before. She sat down in the Great Hall and just stared at the table in front of her. She was too tired to even think about eating. Miren and Skera sat on either side of her. Miren looked even more tired then Kennedy and Skera was chipper and busy as a bee putting some honey on a piece of toast.  
  
"How are you both today?" asked Skera in a cheery voice. She received mumbles in reply. The girl frowned.  
  
"Did you two not get enough sleep last night?" Skera questioned in a voice that sounded surprisingly like her mother's. Kenn and Miren both nodded their heads sleepily. Kennedy set her head down on the table so she wouldn't have to hold it up by herself anymore. I don't think I've ever been this tired before in my life she thought to herself while banging her head lightly on the table in an attempt to wake up.  
  
"I just wanna go take a nap, can I do that? I really wanna do that," Kennedy waved her finger around like she was drunk, as a matter of fact if you didn't know she was incredibly tired you probably would have thought she was, "you know know? I don't care what you say! I'm taking a nap right now!"  
  
"Right now?" Miren asked.  
  
"Right now!" Kennedy half shouted.  
  
"Okay, Kenn, you do that," Skera encouraged. Kenn nodded her head feel like a rock to the table top. Miren winced seeing that there was nothing to protect Kennedy's head from getting hurt from banging on the table. Skera just snorted and ate her toast.  
  
"Hey Mire, you look more tired than she did why don't you take a nap too," Skera suggested to her friend. Miren shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She said she would wake up as the morning went on. Skera didn't quite believe her friend as Miren started to eat some toast. She shook it off and turned her attention to Elle who was approaching them.  
  
"Hey guys, so I guess you're coming to Hogsmeade with us tomor-," she stopped and took a look at Kennedy who'd mouth was open in her sleep. She had a look of shock on her face, "Is she... is she... sleeping?"  
  
Miren and Skera nodded solemnly then laughed at the scandalized look on Elle's face. She seemed indignant towards the laughter. She frowned at them then pouted dropping a note in Miren's lap as she turned and left.  
  
It took the two girls a few more minutes to stop breaking into more fits of giggles. Miren finally picked up the letter that had been dropped in her lap and turned it over and noted that there was no writing on either side. She opened it to reveal very nice, neat handwriting:  
  
Raze and Mortif (_I tried to get her to write Miren and Skera, but she wouldn't sorry, the best I can do is to get her not to cross this out... Shane_),  
  
You have to make sure that you dispose of this once you have read it because Kennedy cannot know. (**_Honey what do you think they are, stupid?_**) Shut up Shane. And if they are anything like you, not that I'm saying you are, Raze and Mortif, then yes they are very stupid! (**_Hey!!_**) Ignore my idiot of a boyfriend before he drives you crazy (**_Hey!_**) Alright back to the point. We have reason to believe that Rook is planning something to get Kennedy back (_**That's because he came up to her and said "Hey I'm thinking of a way to get Kennedy back, do you have any ideas. Will you guys help since you're her friends?**_) Shut up Shane, but anyway we have to be very careful about this we had to say that we would help him. We still will go along with his sister's plan, but we have to make sure that he thinks we're helping him. We are telling you this because he may approach you. If not, he may not, he's very shy and may think that Kenn got you to hate me, if not then just don't worry about this we'll handle it. Have a good day and keep Kenn busy today. (**_Bye girls! I may join you in entertaining Kenn later as will Autumn, April, and Elle, but they may not get a chance! Have a good day -_**) Quit flirting!! (**_I'm not and anyways at least I don't flirt with a The Twit_**) Hey! Don't call him that!! (**_Why that's what he is!_**) Well at least he appreciates me! (**_Then why don't you go out with him if he appreciates you more then me!_**) I should! (**_Fine! See if I care!!_)** Fine I will! (**_OKAY!!!_**)_Hi guys this is Autumn. I took the paper away from them; they're having a fight right now, obviously. Well that's all. Bye!!_  
  
_-Autumn_  
**_Shane_**  
Elle  
-**April**  
**  
P.S. This is April. I just wanted to apologize for Elle, she's really nice, but she can be mean sometimes... bye!!**  
  
Miren looked up at Skera who was reading the letter over her shoulder. She had read it two times through and it has shocked her both times. Mire had figured that he would probably do something like this, but she had kind of pushed it to the back of her mind. Skera was wearing the same expression of shock as Miren knew she herself was.  
  
"Well, that's no good. We'll just have to pretend that we think he's a sleaze. He doesn't seem like a bad guy though," Skera stated looking down at the paper again.  
  
"You're right we just have to avoid him today by staying with Kenn," Miren stopped and looked thoughtfully at Kennedy. She poked her friend in the head. This just caused Kennedy to snort and continue sleeping. "We'll have to snub him off if he tries to talk to us... I know it's not nice, but really we are on his side..."  
  
"Don't feel bad, let's wake Kennedy up and go hang out by the lake," Skera said patting her friend on the back. She positioned herself exactly behind Kenn then whispered "boo" in her ear and poked her. Kennedy scream of terror could be heard in the murky depths of the lake outside.  
  
"Oh my god! Don't do that!" Kennedy said good naturedly as the trio emerged from the castle minutes later. Her two friends just laughed at the look that had been on her face when she had so suddenly been awaken from her resting spot on the Slytherin table.  
  
Skera wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Sorry Kenn, but you have to admit it was really funny," Miren nodded in agreement and Kennedy after looking thoughtful for a few moments agreed too.  
  
The three spent the day lazing around the castle in various spots. Elle, Autumn, April, and Shane all came by to visit during different times of the day. Kennedy noted that Shane never came at the same time as Elle. When she asked Elle why she hadn't come with Shane Elle scoffed and told her that she and Shane weren't going out any more. Elle also informed her that she was asked out by one Harry Potter; she had accepted to go after the group had spent their time together and went their own ways. Kenn was happy for her friend, but upset at the same time. She didn't like Potter and she knew that Shane loved Elle with everything the poor sap was worth. Every summer since Shane had first met Elle he had talked about her almost the whole time. Shane had asked questions that seemed to make no sense to Kenn, but he asked until her knew everything about her that Kennedy knew. He was like Kennedy's brother. Kennedy decided to head down and help to comfort the pain. She told this to Skera and Miren who said they would go with her because they were tired.  
  
A/N: Who feels bad for Shane? Who agrees that Elle is currently a DQ? I Do! ok well please review and tell me what you think!  



	9. Little Black Books

HI! sorry i like updating, I find it I don't know.... well it just makes me happy, yes i'm weird, I'll admit it! ok well today I think I'll have Faryn do the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't like this, Brittany is so mean to my poor little brother, Oh well, it's amusing so here I go. Brittany will never own the copyrights to the Harry Potter series she only owns the characters from this story and its plot!  
**  
Little Black Books:**  
  
When the three reached the common room Skera and Miren made their way to the dorms and Kennedy surveyed the room searching for Shane. She figured that he may very well have gone to be already, but then she spotted him in the darkest corner of the common room, sitting on the floor. As she got closer she realized he had a butterbeer in his hand and he looked awful. Her friend's clothes and hair were mussed. His collar was up around his neck, something that Shane never did. Kennedy sat down in front of him. One of his legs was up and had the hand with the butterbeer resting on it. The other leg was underneath it's twin. His head was resting it the corner and he was mumbling.  
  
"Shane, are you alright?" Kennedy asked confiscating his butterbeer. He looked at Kenn like he didn't know her for a moment then nodded. When he finally spoke it was slurred.  
  
"Wha you meen...? I couldn' be betta! I'm fwee o' te Wench! I coud be meana bu' I wun!" Shane spat out matter-of-factly. He nodded again as if nodding made it true.  
  
Kennedy repeated what he had just said in her head. What do you mean? I couldn't be better! I'm free of the Wench. I could be meaner but I won't! "Shane I know you don't mean that because I know you love Elle. Why else would you get yourself drunk?"  
  
"Wew... I dun love he' no mow. Pwus she loves The Twit now. Wha coud I do?" Shane asked leaning forward to try and take back his butterbeer. (translation from drunk Shane: Well... I don't love her no more. Plus she loves The Twit now. What could I do?) Kennedy pulled the bottle further back out of his reach and read the label.  
  


** Butterbeer  
Alcoholic drink for partying Wizard.  
(Also try Non-alcoholic for the under aged wizard!)**  


  
  
"Oh great, so he's really drunk, he's not had-too-much-butterbeer-now-I'm- out-of-control, he's just really drunk. Well I don't know exactly how I'm going to go about getting him up to his dorm. Hmm... mayhap I can sober him with a spell," Kennedy said looking at her drunk friend with a look that said she was sorry for him. Kenn pulled out her wand and muttered the spell for sobering under her breath. Red, green, and black sparks came out of the end of her wand and flew at Shane. He was wide-eyed the next minute and looking at the bottle Kennedy was waving in his face telling him he had been drinking it.  
  
"Oh my, Well, thanks Kenn, I guess I was just really depressed," he stopped and put his head in his hands. Kennedy heard him sniffle. She placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her, "I miss her so much Kennedy, I love her, but she dumped me because of a stupid fight!"  
  
"Uh-huh, a few minutes ago you were telling me you didn't love her anymore."  
  
Shane blushed, "I was drunk. How could I not love Elle anymore? I only have maybe five people that don't expect me to be a clone of my father. I don't wanna be like my father, for god's sake!!! My father is a prick! Did you know that our families are planning for us to get married? Kennedy, I love ya, but as my sister!" Kennedy fell backwards and looked at Shane unbelieving.  
  
"What! I can't marry you! I can't marry my brother!"  
  
"I know they figure we would get along because we always spend the summer together, they think we are already going out. They think... umm... that we would.... Have beautiful children..." He shuddered.  
  
"Yuck! Oh my god! I don't wanna have children with you!" Kennedy said with a look of sheer disgust on her face. "My parents said I could pick any one I wanted to marry, even a muggle-born..." she looked up at him, "when did you find out about this?"  
  
"Umm... Earlier today, but I told them I didn't want to marry you and they owled me back told me that they would tell your parents we didn't want to get married. My father may be a prick, but my mother isn't. She still has to owl my back and say that your parents know...." He looked at her with his own look of disgust.  
  
"So is that another reason why Elle broke up with you?"  
  
"Well, I think that when I told her it kinda made her mad. It probably started the fight we had that broke us up. When we... went our separate ways, she said it was because I don't appreciate her like The Twit does," he shrugged and a lone tear fell from his eye, "I guess I have to live with that. I don't think I'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I can't stand to see Lektra with any one else." He stood up and helped Kennedy off of the ground.  
  
"I'm going to bed, night Kenn and thanks."  
  
"No problem, night Shane." Kennedy watched Shane go up the boys stairs and close the door to their dorms behind him. She walked over and sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Kennedy leaned back on the chair behind her. Everything is so messed up these days first me and now Elle and Shane she thought to herself.  
  
She was thinking to herself when someone sat down next to her. She looked over to see none other than Draco Malfoy. She sighed and turned her so she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"What do you want Drake?"  
  
"Oh I didn't know we were on nickname basis Kenn, but I just came over to have polite conversation with a fellow Slytherin, is that so wrong?" Draco said putting on his best innocent look.  
  
"Yeah Uh-huh, so what do you want?"  
  
Draco put his arm on the chair behind him, which just happened to be in the exact same spot as Kennedy shoulders. Kenn was uncomfortable with his arm being there, but she couldn't stop him if he was just putting his arm on the chair. She gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"What?" He asked raising his hands like he was innocent.  
  
"Tell me what you want, so I can continue on with something important." Kennedy said to him.  
  
"Ouch, I'm hurt," he put the hand that wasn't resting on the chair over his heart. He looked at his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, "Go away," he spat at them.  
  
"Okay Draco."  
  
"Yes Draco." The two oversized boys turned around and went to a table at the back of the common room. They started talking and looking at the pair sitting in front of the fire every few minutes, waiting to see what would unfold. Not, of course, that they had used words that big themselves, being mindless idiots who's only purpose in life was to be Draco Malfoy's body guards.  
  
Draco leaned in so he was right by Kennedy's ear, "I just wanted to tell you that the offer I made on the train is still good." Kenn looked at him; he actually looked sincere for once in his for something other than stupidity and hatred.  
  
"What offer do you speak of?" Kennedy asked eyeing him wearily. What is he playing at? Kennedy asked herself. Draco placed his free hand under Kennedy's chin. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"The one were I said I wanted to you to be mine," he whispered searching her eyes for any sign that she might return his feelings. Kennedy pulled away from him. She wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but she knew she didn't like it.  
  
"Draco, don't be weird, you already know I don't like you as more than a... well you know I don't like you," Kenn stated looking at the fire. She had curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
"I also said I'd make Spencer pay, I could keep that promise," he whispered softly, looking at her. Kennedy's gaze shot back to him. The fire played off of his features making look even more serious.  
  
"What?" Kennedy questioned, not sure she had heard right.  
  
"I'll make him pay for you."  
  
"How do you know he even did anything worth making him pay for?"  
  
"Kenn, everyone in Slytherin knows what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew by now," he told her looking back at her after having taken a glance at the fire.  
  
"Are you serious, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, back to surnames, bugger. Yes I'm serious," Draco stated back to his old pricky self. Kennedy was relieved by this, he was starting to scare her.  
  
"Oh no," Kennedy covered her face with her hands, "this is bad. This is very bad." She shook her head then buried her head in her hands on her knees. Kenn felt Draco's arm go around her shoulders for real, not just half way there by resting on the couch. He pulled her closer to him and embraced her. She grabbed onto his robes and tried to hold in the tears that she knew were going to fall.  
  
"It's okay Kennedy, you can cry, I'm here," Draco whispered comfortingly in her ear. Kenn couldn't hold it in any longer and her whole body was racked with sobs. Draco rubbed her back whispering comforting things in her ear until the tears finally subsided. Malfoy took her chin once again and looked at her watery eyes and tear stained face.  
  
Kennedy's vision was slightly blurry from the tears that she had just shed. Draco had that "I'm serious" look again. Kenn was about to pull away when Draco covered her mouth with his own. Kennedy tried to jerk away but Draco had a firm hold around her. Kennedy finally shoved away by pushing his chest with her hands. She slapped his left cheek and pushed him over.  
  
"Get away from me you jerk!" she shouted at him, getting up and dashing to the girls' dormitory she slammed the door behind her and slid down till she was on the floor. Skera and Miren who had been talking and looking through a magazine came over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Kenn, what's wrong?" Miren asked looking down at her friend with a concerned look on her face. Her friend seemed out of breath. Kennedy looked up at them and sighed.  
  
"Draco told me that every knew about what happened between me and... Him... and he said that he wanted me to go out with him and that he would make... Him... pay. Of course I started to cry, being all emotional like I am. Well then he wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. Once, I'd stopped crying he... he... kissed me..." She looked up at her friends with a puzzles look in her eyes.  
  
Her friends had to sit down on the bed nearest to them. They were both taken a back by this new information. Draco was always a bit of a slime, but never this low. They all knew that this just put Malfoy in all of their little black books. All the girls had kept little black books since they were very young. It was tradition for their families to keep black books of all the people they like the least. If one was to ask why one would only get a look that said "don't you keep one too" and further be avoided when asking that question.  
  
"Are you serious?" Skera asked ,getting up and going to her bedside table. She found what she was looking for, her black book, which was in fact red. She found a quill and some ink and wrote in very curly handwriting "Draco Malfoy, for being a jerk and a slime in a girls time of need!" under the name Phillip Masley(, for sticking his stupid pet turtle in my face and then asking me out while having "Darren" practically up my nose). She blew on it while her friends looked at her. Skera raised an eyebrow at them, "Little black book," she said. Her friends nodded in recognition as she snapped it shut.  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious," Kennedy replied getting up to write his name in her own black book (her's was green) Miren did the same thing (her's actually black). Once they were all done entering Draco's name in their books they decided to go to bed.  
  
The three girls were ready in ten minutes. They all climbed into their beds and closed their curtains. Kenn, Miren, and Skera were all asleep in minutes. Kennedy's dreams were filled with reliving the events of the night. Skera dreamed of what may happen the next day in Hogsmeade. Miren's slumber was spent in a tribe of mutant squirrels that were trying to kill another squirrel named Tortoise.  
  
A/N: Stupid Malfoy! Hehe Shane was drunk, poor guy! Ok well please reviews I really like reviews and please tell me what you think!!! and yes i realise the normal purpose of a little black book but it's different in my story. Luv, Brittany!! 


	10. Mutiny

Hi! This will be chapter 10 (no duh right?)ok well i don't have much to say, i'm kinda bored. today we're celebrating my sister's b-day, CAKE!! yummy! ok well here we go!  
Disclaimer: I decided to stop being lazy and do this myself this time. I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter series, wish I did though! Enjoy!  
  
**Mutiny:  
**  
Kennedy woke the next morning feeling rested even though she'd had bad dreams the night before. She pulled back the curtains of her four poster bed to let in the light. Her bedside table said it was 6:31 in the morning. Kenn got out of bed and walked sleepily to the bathroom. The girl pushed open the door, walked in, and closed the door behind her. She could barely keep her eyes open; she'd had a most terrible dream that night. Kennedy couldn't think for any reason why her mind kept replaying that awful moment with Draco in the common room the night before. Kenn brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom to change into her school clothes.  
  
Five minutes later Kennedy was ready to go down to the Great Hall to eat her breakfast. Skera and Miren were just getting out of bed when she closed her trunk after getting changed. They asked her to wait so they could go down to breakfast together, she complied.  
  
Within fifteen minutes all three girls were sitting at the Slytherin table discussing the ventures they would have that day. Kennedy couldn't wait to spend the day with her Slytherin and Gryff friends, and she hoped they would like each other. She was sure they would, but there was still a little worry in the back of her mind. Little did she know that the groups were already working together without her knowledge. If she had known this, of course, she wouldn't be talking to her friends and probably wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade today.  
  
"Well, I think we should go collect the Gryffs. What do you think Ker, Ren? Kennedy questioned her two friends once they had finished eating. The other two girls nodded and all three got up. They headed over to the Gryffindor house table and starting making lots of noise just to embarrass Elle, Autumn, and April.  
  
"Oh, are you ready to go?" Kennedy half yelled wrapping her arm around Elle's shoulder after she had seated herself in between Elle and April. She put her arm around April's shoulders, too, causing her to spill her spoonful of cereal on the table. Miren and Skera were singing incoherently about dogs and muffins earning them a glare from the Gryffindor and a cheer from the Slytherin table. This was obviously an inside joke. Kennedy doubled in laughter and hit her head on the table in the process. Elle, Autumn, and April just quirked their eyebrows or shook their heads and continued with what they had been doing before they had been noisily interrupted, eating. Kenn still had her arms around her friends necks; she looked across the table at Autumn still trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Hey Auto if you were over here," she pointed to the side of the table that April and Elle were on, "you would have gotten the same wonderfully cheery greeting. I shall, instead, make do with saying a big cheery good mornin' to ya! So 'Good mornin' to ya!" she said giggling at her friends reaction.  
  
"Auto, I think we got the short end of the stick," Elle muttered removing Kenn's arm from her shoulder. Kennedy laughed at her friend. Elle never was a morning person, Kenn thought to herself removing her other arm from April's shoulder.  
  
"Well, uh, I think now would be appropriate time for introductions," Kennedy said motioning to Miren and Skera. Elle, Autumn, and April exchanged looks with the other two girls they already knew each other, but Kenn didn't know that.  
  
Miren stepped forward, "Hi I'm Miren Raze, it's nice to meet you." Elle shook her outstretched hand with a nice amount of vigor; April did the same, as did Autumn, over the table. Soon Skera followed suit.  
  
"Nice meetin' ya, I'm Skera Mortif," the group sitting at the table shook hands with Skera, as they had with Miren. Kennedy got up from the table and looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, now that formalities are over let's go, unless you slow pokes aren't done yet," she concluded with an amused look in her eye.  
  
Elle and April hit her at the same time.("Hey! No fair, you can't gang up on me!!") The three Gryffindor students got up. Autumn put her fingers up to her mouth in the universal sign not to tell anyone what she was about to do. She climbed the seat she had been occupying and very quickly crawled over the table putting her feet on the other side seconds later. Auto brushed herself off and put on her best "I'm innocent, I didn't just climb over the table" look and everyone else laughed.  
  
The six girls walked through the gates to Hogsmeade and all took in the magnificence of the small town. It was bustling with Hogwarts students and adults all going in different directions. They all smiled at each other, happy to be returning here.  
  
"Well, where shall we go first?" Kennedy asked, standing in the middle, looking at all of her friends. "It is kinda cold, since it is December. I suggest we go get coffee or tea; this is our last weekend before we go home for Christmas Holiday. It'll even be my treat." Her friend all nodded their consent. They group went into the nearest café and ordered their drinks.  
  
While they were waiting Kennedy looked around and shivered. Elle noticed, "Hey, Kenn, what's wrong?" She asked looking her friend over, "Are you cold? You should've dressed better, it is winter."  
  
"I'm not cold, this... this is... just were... He... and I came on our first date," Kennedy whispered. All of her friends looked at her as she paid for the drinks and started drinking hers. They all exchanged glances, it was now or never. Elle, being the best friend, decided to take action, to the relief of the other five.  
  
She put her arm around her friend's shoulders and gave her a half-hug. "I'm really sorry about what happened Kenn," they emerged from the shop, "do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why don't you try? It might make you feel better," April offered.  
  
Kennedy nodded and gulped, "I just can't believe that He would do that. I thought he was an honest person, but I guess I was wrong." She looked at her friends.  
  
They others didn't know who should start. Autumn decided that she would take the plunge, "You weren't wrong."  
  
Kennedy raised her eyebrow at her friend. Auto knows what happened, what is she on about? Autumn just shrugged and avoided Kenn's gaze.  
  
"What she means," Elle put in, "is that He, or Rook as he is more commonly referred to as, wouldn't do something like."  
  
"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Kennedy questioned, pronouncing every syllable.  
  
"Well, we don't think that he really cheated on you," Miren said wincing at her friends angry expression.  
  
"Nobody that knows, except you and maybe Draco and his cronies, think that Rook cheated on you Kenn," Skera added, in a low voice.  
  
"Okay, how long have all of you thought this... this mutiny?" Kennedy asked icily.  
  
"It's not mutiny. It's the truth," April said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We've believed it since the very beginning," Elle told Kennedy gesturing to herself, April, and Autumn. "They haven't been on our way of thinking as long, but almost as long." She motioned at Skera and Miren.  
  
"So, all this time I've thought that you agreed with me, and you were really just putting on some elaborate show. That's pretty brilliant guys. I thought you were my friends. Huh, I guess I was wrong about more than one thing in this whole mess." Hot tears of anger were falling from Kennedy's eyes. She turned and ran back towards Hogwarts. No one chased after her. They all just rubbed their faces and sighed.  
  
"Well. That defiantly didn't go as well as it could have...," April trailed off, looking back at the castle.  
  
"Or as well as we would've hoped," Autumn finished for her twin  
  
"Definatly not," Elle agreed.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Skera asked as the group sat down on at various benches.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have to rely on Shane to get her The Room, for The Plan," Miren finally concluded causing Elle to wince at the mention of Shane.  
  
April looked at Elle, "I guess."  
  
"Well I have to go meet Harry at the Three Broomsticks. 'Bye guys, talk to ya later," with that Elle departed from the group and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. They others looked after her.  
  
"It's really unfortunate, her and Shane I mean," April commented once Elle was out of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, remember she told us that he got drunk over it last night, Ker?" Miren said looking at the shocked faces of the twins while Skera nodded.  
  
"Hmm... there's really nothing for us left to do is there?" Autumn mentioned looking at her companions.  
  
"Not really." Skera consented.  
  
"So you just wanna hang out and enjoy being in the Kennedy-hates-us club? We could get to know each other?" April asked springing to her feet.  
  
Miren laughed at April's zeal, "It works for me."  
  
"Okay, I'm cool with it." Skera said.  
  
The twins nodded and the four girls set off. They passed a bunch of caf's when April squealed. "Oh my god, guys. I just remembered that the Weasley twins opened a new branch here in Hogsmeade! Can we please go there? I love the Weasley twins, they're so funny! I kind of have a crush on Fred, too," She blushed. Autumn sniggered. Skera and Miren nodded and they four girls made their way for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.  
-------------------------   
Kennedy tore through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was running to the dungeons. Kenn was breathless as the burst into the common room. Shane was sitting, staring at the fire when she came in. He stood when she entered, but she didn't stop and just ran up to the stairs to her dorm, so he sat back down, knowing why she was in this state. Kennedy slammed her dorm door behind her rushed to get her little black book. She broke down in sobs and couldn't enter their names. Kenn climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
When Skera and Miren finally slipped into the dorm a few hours later they brushed their teeth and climbed into bed silently. They didn't want to wake Kennedy. The girls knew she wouldn't acknowledge them any, so it didn't matter. Miren and Skera just didn't want her to wake up. Both noticed as they slipped under their covers that her little black book lay opened to a blank page on the floor. They wished that their names weren't in that book as they drifted off the sleep.  
  
A/N: OOOHHHH!!!! The plot thickens. okay i'm done trying to make it more dramatic!! please review!!!! 


	11. A Run In

Chapter Eleven! I have to say that later the updates won't come this soon, I really hope that people are reading this because I'm working really hard on it! Please review!!!! ok disclaimer time!!!  
Disclaimer: Hi everybody I'm Elle! Brittany doesn't, never, or will ever own the rights to the Harry Potter series. She just owns the story, it's characters and some of the names (she had help). Oh and the personalities are based off of her friends!!!ok bye!!  
  
**A Run In:**  
  
Kennedy had gotten up before anyone else in her dorm, which pleased her because than she didn't have to avoid them. She had made it down to the Great Hall was eating, but she'd never felt so alone. Kenn had always had her friends. That was different now. Her friends had betrayed her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Kenn heard Elle's loud voice drift across the Hall. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to see that Elle seemed completely content with her new boyfriend. Kennedy had a terrible gut feeling looking about Elle. She betrayed me and she doesn't even seemed phased by it. Now she's happy with The Twit. What a traitor. She thought to herself bitterly.  
  
Kennedy was surprised when Shane plopped down next her and starting eating. It was then that it hit her that she wasn't alone, not completely at least. She still had Shane, or so she thought. Kenn talked to Shane about what had happened. He'd always been a good listener, always there when she needed to talk.  
  
"I'm really dreading going to class today because I have classes with Skera and Miren," Kennedy finished explaining. Shane nodded.  
  
"I understand, but you also have the same classes with me, so you won't be alone!" Shane mentioned smiling at his friend. Kennedy brightened at this realization.  
  
Kennedy shook her head, "Enough about me. We've really done nothing but talk about me since... a couple of days ago. How are you holding up?" Kennedy inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
Shane's eyes glazed over and he just sat there staring into space. He had a look on his face like he didn't know how to express how he was feeling, but finally he spoke, "I don't know. It's been hard. We'd been together so long...." He stopped talking. Kennedy followed his gaze and found she was looking at Elle. Kenn's ex-best friend was sitting across the table from The Twit. She was flirting shamelessly and batting her eyelashes. Kennedy looked at Shane. He looked away from Elle when Kenn looked at him; he was obviously in pain from what had happened. Kennedy decided to leave him alone about it; he needed more time to think.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to class now, you coming," Kennedy stated looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming," Shane replied picking up his school bag and rising to his feet.  
  
The pair headed for the entrance to the Great Hall. "You know Shane, if there's ever anything you need to talk about, I'm here. You're like my brother, I'll always be here for you," Kennedy said in a low voice looking at the ground.  
  
"I know," was all he said, but Kennedy could hear the smile in his voice. They walked into the Entrance Hall and neither one of them was paying much attention to were they were going because they knew by heart the way to the Transfiguration class. Kennedy was examining the floor and noticing how clean it was when she ran into something, No not another wall, she thought but then realized it was- someone. She looked up to apologize and came face to face with Rook Spencer.  
  
The two teens just stood there looking at each other, speechless. Rook's mouth was open. Shane observed this confrontation with a look of shear amusement. Kenn finally regained herself and scowled at him.  
  
"Kenn..."  
  
"Get out of my way, Spencer," Kennedy growled pushing him aside. It was easy for her to do because he was in so much shock. He watched her walk down the corridor. Shane looked back and gave him a sympathetic smile and kept walking.   
  
Well that was interesting, not only did she talk to me, she touched me!, he smiled, Well, she shoved me, but still a shock went through my body when she did, I think I love her even when she hates me, something must be wrong with me, he thought as he walked out of the castle to the Greenhouse.  


  


Kennedy sat down at the table she had taken to do her homework that night. She reached for her Muggle Studies text and opened it to page 519, The Refrigerator. The girl chuckled to herself. Shane came up to the table and deposited his books. He too plopped in his chair with his legs over the arm.  
  
"Oh man, that DADA essay is going to be a real doosy! I guess I should start shouldn't I?" He said grinning.  
  
"Yes I suppose you should," Kennedy smirked, "I already finished it. You're behind Markus."  
  
Shane stuck his tongue out at Kennedy started on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, pulling his legs from the arm of the chair first. The girl laughed and continued her own essay. She still had to complete one more after this and she figured she'd be up until 11 o'clock writing them.  
  
Right on time at eleven slammed Kennedy her Transfiguration book shut. This startled Shane and caused him to look up. Kenney proceeded to pick up her books and put them in her bag for tomorrow. When she was done she took her leave and headed up to the dorms.  
  
Kenn was the first one in the dormitory that night. This was fine with Kennedy because she didn't want to face Skera and Miren yet. She walked into the bathroom and completed the necessary bedtime preparations. After Kenn was done she climbed into bed.  
-------------------------   
"Alright kiddos, we've called an emergency meeting because of the giant crash and burn in Hogsmeade on Sunday," Fallyn explained when everyone had gathered in the library on Monday night.  
  
"We have decided to postpone the date of The Plan until after Christmas Holiday, we'll tell you when we get back the date we think we should go through with The Plan," Faryn said. All of the sixth years had attended, except for Shane. The Twins knew that Elle and Shane were no longer together, so they had entrusted to job of telling him to Skera and Miren.  
  
Fallyn clapped her hands together, "Right, well don't you have some essays you have to do?" Faryn smirked at the groans that they received from the younger students.  
  
A/N: OOOO the Plan, don't worry the plan is supposed to suck for those you who were wondering, has been post-poned!!! ok well PLEASE!!!! review!! i'm begging!!! if you want i'll get down on my hands and knees if you just review!!!!! OH that reminds me I forgot to do this!!! Thank you to major issues 4 life for reviewing!  



	12. Enter Roary

A Fanfic of My Own Ok so I figured I'd write one, because everyone else does and it sounds like fun so here we go, and don't laugh unless it's supposed to be funny!  
  
okay now we have Christmas Holiday!!! i hope you enjoy this!!! i really do now who should do the disclaimer? talks to characters ok fine I'll do it!  
Disclaimer: Don't won rights to Harry Potter, just this story and it's characters!  
  
**Enter Roary:**  
  
The rest of the week was filled with the last essays before Christmas Holiday and avoided certain people. Kennedy was relieved to be going home, because it would mean a break from dodging people she didn't want to confront. She could be at ease in her own home. Kennedy was currently carefully packing everything she had brought with her to Hogwarts in her trunk. She was thinking to herself that it would be easier if she could do the charm that packed for her, but alas, she could not.  
  
Kenn was putting away her books when the door to her dorm burst open, in the door frame stood Kennedy's 23-year-old brother, Roary. Kennedy was surprised to see her sibling seeing as how Roary had been in France for a year. She immediately jumped up and ran to hug Roary. They embraced for a few minutes and finally Roary held on to Kennedy's shoulder and looked at her from arm's length. Kenn's older brother hadn't changed at all. He still had bright hazel eyes, which always looked amused, spiky highlighted blonde hair, and was a foot taller than Kennedy.  
  
"Kennedy, my girl! My favorite Kid! You look beautiful! You've gotten taller, but you still have a ways to go to beat me," He laughed at the indignant look she was giving him. His laugh was deep, resonating and always made Kennedy laugh, too, even when she didn't want to.  
  
"It's good to see you too Roar, but why are here?" She questioned going back to her trunk.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to come home to visit my family," he looked scandalized which made Kenn laugh. He took one look at her packing progress and waved a hand at her. "Now, now sister, you really must learn to pack the fast way, pack!" He made a large sweeping motion with his wand, which he had just pulled out of his robes.  
  
The next minute all of Kennedy belongings were flying across the room, drawers were opening, and Kennedy had to duck as an ink bottle came straight by her head. Her clothes were folding themselves and falling into her trunk. When everything was done folding themselves the lid closed with a snap.  
  
Roary started laughing, "You alright Kid?"  
  
Kennedy gulped and nodded, causing Roary to laugh even harder. He explained that he was sent to pick Kennedy up, but when he's floo-ed into Dumbledore's office he had been invited for dinner. Needless to say, he had accepted, so they would depart by floo powder after the Feast.  
  
"Well, let's go down before all the food is gone," Kennedy said pushing her big brother out of the door.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going," Roary laughed.  


& & & &   


"Students, this is the last night we will be together before the New Year, Happy Christmas and New Year to you all. I would like to let you all know that when we get back to Hogwarts there will be a ball, a Welcome Back Ball, if you will. Be prepared. Before we begin I'd like to introduce our guest tonight. Mr. Roary O'Riley," Dumbledore motioned towards where Roary was sitting. Roary stood up and waved. People starting whispering, mostly girls, and Roary made his thumb and fore finger in a "gun" and started shooting at certain people. He flashed a smile that could melt anyone's heart and sat back down.  
  
When the noise finally died down Dumbledore spoke again, "Enjoy your Holiday everyone, but now enjoy your Feast." The Headmaster took his place at the Head table while the sound of utensils scraping against plates.  


& & & &   


Kennedy and Roary sat in Dumbledore's office about to take the floo network back to O'Riley Castle in Ireland. "We would be glad to have come to our Christmas and New Year's parties. We extend that invitation to every Hogwarts teacher," Roary said, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I think I shall celebrate here, but thank you. I will tell the teachers of your invitation. Now, I have had a fire prepared for your journey. I shall see you after the Holiday Ms. O'Riley," Dumbledore stepped out from behind his desk with a bag with the powder in it. Kennedy nodded and rubbed her hands together, she'd always loved traveling by floo powder.  
  
"Well, I think we'll go at the same time, how's that sound to you?" He looked at Kennedy who agreed. Yes! Now I can freak Ari out! This will be perfect!, she smirked. Roary took one look at his sister and shook his head, he was in for it.  
  
Roary took a good handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. The fire flared and turned emerald. Roary turned to Hogwarts' Headmaster, "If you change your mind, you know where to find us. We'll be celebrating New Year's at the Chateau, though."  
  
"If I change my mind," he nodded as the two siblings were about to step into the flame he spoke again. "Kennedy, take care of your self."  
  
A/N: What will happen when Kennedy goes home? I dunno, well that's a lie, I do know! ok well there you go please, please, please, please!! review!!!!! ok bye!!!!  



	13. O'Riley Castle, Ireland

HI!! I went to a The Hives concert IT WAS SOOOO COOL!!!!! sorry i'm a little excited cuz it kicked butt!!!! ok the next chapter!!!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter Series, but I own the books that they sell online/in the store!!!  
**  
O'Riley Castle, Ireland:**  
  
Kennedy and Roary sat in Dumbledore's office about to take the floo network back to O'Riley Castle in Ireland. "We would be glad to have come to our Christmas and New Year's parties. We extend that invitation to every Hogwarts teacher," Roary said, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I think I shall celebrate here, but thank you. I will tell the teachers of your invitation. Now, I have had a fire prepared for your journey. I shall see you after the Holiday Ms. O'Riley," Dumbledore stepped out from behind his desk with a bag with the powder in it. Kennedy nodded and rubbed her hands together, she'd always loved traveling by floo powder.  
  
"Well, I think we'll go at the same time, how's that sound to you?" He looked at Kennedy who agreed. Yes! Now I can freak Ari out! This will be perfect!, she smirked. Roary took one look at his sister and shook his head, he was in for it.  
  
Roary took a good handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. The fire flared and turned emerald. Roary turned to Hogwarts' Headmaster, "If you change your mind, you know where to find us. We'll be celebrating New Year's at the Chateau, though."  
  
"If I change my mind," he nodded as the two siblings were about to step into the flame he spoke again. "Kennedy, take care of your self."  
  
Kennedy looked back at the Headmaster to see him smiling, she smiled back and nodded. Roary pulled her into the fire and put his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms about his middle as he shouted, "O'Riley Castle, Ireland!"  
  
With that they shot up and started swirling in circles. After about thirty seconds they flattened out and became parallel with the ground. Kennedy looked in front of her and smiled, this was something she loved. She tried to move one of her legs and succeeded. Kenn moved the legs up and down with some difficulty, she hadn't flown with floo for a while and she was out of practice. After about another minute Kennedy and Roary tumbled out of the fire place in the kitchen of O'Riley Castle.  
  
"Kennedy, you are a lunatic. You just about gave me a heart attack when you started moving your legs like that. Are you sure we're related?" Roary said while brushing himself off.  
  
"I don't know, have we ever had a milk man?" Kennedy smirked also dusting off her clothes.  
  
Roary put his hand under his chin as if he was thinking, "Well let me think.... Hmm... not in sixteen years." He smiled and they both broke out in laughter.  
  
In their laughter they didn't realize the brunette-haired woman that entered the room. Kennedy remained clueless until she was being smothered. "Mum! It's good to see you too, but it would also be good to let me breathe!" Kennedy said pulling out of her mom's embrace. Roary stood back tried unsuccessfully to contain his laughter and began choking when his mother embraced him as well.  
  
The blonde boy laughed, "Mummy, so good to see you! What's it been 6 hours? I know it's hard to live with out me, but really." He smirked as his mother hit him lightly on the arm. The three O'Rileys laughed with each other.  
  
"Well, I really must get back to helping Roisyn with the dusting," she smiled at her offspring before hurrying out the swing kitchen door. Her children shook their heads.  
  
"Why do we have a house keeper, a witch no less, if all our mother does is help Roisyn and probably get in her way?" Raory asked his younger sister while sitting at the kitchen counter in one of the bar stools and summoning a Butterbeer to himself.  
  
Kennedy walked over the cabinet, opened it, pulled out a Butterbeer, and sitting down in the seat across from her brother, "I'm not sure, but Ari?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said "Ms. O'Riley, take care of yourself'?" Kennedy took a drink of Butterbeer and looked intently at Roary.  
  
Ari frowned and sipped his Butterbeer. He wiped his mouth off with a cloth napkin that had magically appeared, "I'm not sure Kid. It could mean anything; Dumbledore is very wise, and very strange. If I were you I'd just forget about it, he was probably just being polite and Headmasterly, but I don't know."  
  
Kennedy nodded. Her brother hadn't been known to steer her in the wrong direction, so she would go with his suggestion. Kenn sat there for a few seconds, thinking. She was interrupted by her brother very loudly clearing his throat. The girl looked up at her brother and saw he looked expectant, like he was uncomfortable, but still wanted her to tell him something.  
  
"What do you need Roar?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you seem like you have something on your mind and I think you should tell someone, namely, me. Don't look at me like that Kiddokster, I'm your older brother, and you're supposed to talk to me. You know tell me every little single detail of your puny little life, who you like, what you've been up to. If you've been doing dirty things with boys," he wiggled his eyes suggestively and smirked as his sister hit him.  
  
"I don't like anyone, I had a boyfriend, but he cheated on me. I've been doing homework, Shane is my only friend, my other friends betrayed me," She smiled, "And I'm not sexually active like you were, dear brother, I'm still a virgin. Just FYI." Roary made a face at his younger sister.  
  
"Well, your life is kinda screwed up isn't it? Wow! So, how do you know the bloke cheated on you?" Roary asked his sister, taking a drink of Butterbeer.  
  
"Well because I was walking to the Great Hall for Dinner and I heard voices in a classroom and I figured it was some idiots snogging, trying to have dessert before dinner, and so I walked in, just to ruin the fun. I opened up the door and there stood Rook with two girls, twins. I felt so stupid for believing, god I'm such an idiot!" Kennedy hit her head on the a few times.  
  
Roary looked shocked, "Woah! I'm really sorry Kenn, but what I wanna know now is how Shaney can be your only friend," he looked concernedly at her. His eyes bore into her like a drill into ply wood, but they still retained the normal caring look. Kennedy hit the table and Roary put his hand on her shoulder. Kenn looked at her brother and knew she could trust him so she started into the tale of how she'd lost her boyfriend and then her friends, even the ones she'd just gotten close to.  
  
Roary's eyes were understanding, but one could tell he was blown away with the story his sister had just told to him. He'd never seen his sister so upset about something. Then again, she'd never lost all her friends, save one. Kennedy looked into her brother's eyes and broke down. There she sat on a stool in her kitchen sobbing like a two-year-old. Roary stood up and went to the other side of the table. He took his sixteen-year-old sister into his arms and held her close to him.  
  
About ten minutes later Kennedy pulled away, wiping her eyes. She was hiccupping. "Ari? Am I really a bad person?" She sniffed.  
  
Roary shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders, "No you're not, Sweet. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're a bad person. If someone tells you that then don't take it. You have every right to be mean, some people would call that bad, to that person. You still have Shane and you have me and the rest of the family. Who cares about them, they're obviously either jealous or not good enough be your friend."  
  
"Why would someone be jealous of me?"  
  
"They could be jealous because you have so much, but I'm not going to say your old friends were only your friends because we're rich. I'm not going to say that they were jealous because they probably weren't, they were good people. I don't really know what could have caused them to do such a thing, but don't be sad, be happy! You realize Ahearn will be very upset if we don't go and announce our arrival?"  
  
"OH!" Kennedy jumped up and ran out the swinging doors, Roary at a slow gait behind her. The two turned ran down corridors until they reached The Entrance where the O'Riley's Butler would be.  
  
"Ahearn!" Kenn shouted. A tall, thin, graying man turned on her call his green eyes lit up upon seeing the O'Riley children. His clean-shaven face broke into a smile and he waved. Ahearn opened up his arms and Kennedy ran into them.  
  
"Ai, Lass, you've returned, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you," The kind man said with a slight Irish lilt looking down at Kenn.  
  
"Oh naturally!" Kennedy batted her eyelashes and all three people started laughing. Ahearn looked at the eldest O'Riley and smiled.  
  
"Laddie, I was worried I'd done something wrong when you came home this morning and didn't come to visit old Ahearn," Ahearn walked towards Roary. The two shook hands and then hugged. They pulled away smiling.  
  
"Never! I'll tell you I Apparated this morning and the second I was in this house my mother came running up to tell me that she wanted me to go and retrieve my sister from school. I would have come, but I was ambushed, terribly sorry old chap!" Roary smiled at the butler who returned the smile with one of utter warmth.  
  
"Now you two had better go say hello to your father if you haven't done so already I'm sure he'll be wanting to see his favorite children," Ahearn motioned towards the grand stairs with a wooden door at the top, their father's office. "Ahearn, we're his only kids," Kennedy responded, shaking her head.  
  
"All the more reason for you to be his favorite!"  
  
"Alright then, I will talk to you later Ahearn!" Kennedy hugged the man one more time before following Roary up the stairwell. She fell into step with her brother at the top step.  
  
"You ready?" Roary asked Kenn. She nodded, and he pushed open the doors and two O'Riley children entered, closing the doors behind them.  
  
A/N: OOOO this is a cliffy if you're wondering. please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	14. Father Dearest

HI!!!!! Here's chapter 14 Please please review!!!! oh and incase you forgot Roary and Kenn were about to go into their father's study last time so here it is!!  
Disclaimer: Roary here! Aren't I just the most suave male any of you have ever met? Oh dear! I need to have my hair cut, it's getting too long! Right, right i'm here to do the disclaimer so here it is. Brittany will never ever ever own the rights to the Harry Potter Series, just this story and some of the characters, like me! Now what was I talking about??  
Brittany: That's nice Ari! On with the story!  
  
**Father Dearest:**  
  
Sitting behind a large mahogany desk sat a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked up when the door opened and frowned upon seeing his children. "Hello," was all he said to them as they approached to make their greetings.  
  
Kennedy bowed and came around the desk. She lightly pecked her father's hand, then cheek. Roary genuflected and bowed his head, came around the side of the desk and kissed their father's other hand. The two backed away and stood in front of the desk nervously.  
  
"Hello father."  
  
"Good afternoon father," Roary said, genuflecting once more. Kennedy placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, while her continued his pose, and he looked up. Both looked at their father while he continued doing the math for the family business. He finally looked up after almost another five minutes. Finnigan O'Riley waved his hand, dismissing them.  
  
Roary slowly got up from his knee with Kennedy's help. They walked to the door and silently closed the oak doors behind them. Kennedy and Roary both sighed and slid down the door. Roary looked over at his younger sister and smiled.  
  
"Well, that was... uncomfortable, but not anything we aren't used to," he rubbed his hands over his face. "I was sweating like a pig. It was disgusting, now I have to go take a shower so I don't reek." With that he got to his feet, and walked down the stairs and disappeared behind a wooden door.  
  
Kennedy sighed and got up too. She headed towards the kitchen to get herself a snack. Kenn was hungry and wanted another Butterbeer.  
  
Kennedy woke before dawn on Christmas Eve. Today her family would be having the annual Christmas party. It would include fireworks, drinks galore, acrobats, and many other things. The O'Riley family was known for elaborate festivities and one would be considered lucky to be invited. Since the O'Riley's weren't short on money, they were able to pay for the best entertainment and catering. Kenn never really enjoyed this "get-togethers" and mostly just hid out from human contact in the aviary. It was one of her favorite places, filled with tropical birds that she loved. Kennedy would avoid other people because not many went to the aviary, except when Roary finally decided that she'd been anti-social enough and came to drag her back so she could take her leave. Things went this way every year, while in the aviary Kennedy would entertain herself with various things then she would be dragged back to reality and only to leave it minutes later.  
  
Kennedy was particularly dreading this year because her parents were obvious in their attempts to find a suitor for her when she left Hogwarts. She was beginning to become fed up with this seemingly endless task because her parents weren't very subtle about it. This party would just be an accuse for them to shove as many eligible males at her as possible. Kenn found joy in listing all the names of the guys her parents had set on her: Derik, Chris, Ferdinand, Dalten(she'd actually liked this one), Leland, Ammon, Patrick, Robert, Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenneth, Oliver, Enrique, Jonathon, and, yes, Shane. The poor chaps had all be royally snubbed, other than the bare minimum, save Shane. Getting out of bed, she thought about how she didn't feel sorry for them at all.  
  
Several maids came running into the room as she did so. They all rushed to her giving her hot tea and a bathrobe. When Kennedy went into the bathroom they came in too and turned on the shower. They hurried out while Kennedy took her shower and came back in when she was done.  
  
Now one was busy drying her hair and combing it. One was painting her fingernails an iridescent white, to match her gown for the night. One was putting skin products on her face. Kennedy had never minded this stupid service that she could do on her own, but she'd never enjoyed it either. Roary lapped it up, any excuse to flirt.  
  
The maids had finally finished with their primping and left the room. Kennedy dressed in her casual robes then walked down to the dining room. She'd arrived just after Roary. The meal started when she sat down. Kennedy ate in silence, while her brother talked, once more, about what he'd done while he'd been France.  
  
A/N: Okay thanks for reading everyone! I really hope you like it!! I don't know if people are really reading this!! Please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review! can you tell i'm totally desperate to get people to like my story??? ok luv ya Brittany!!! 


	15. Ari's Got a Secret

Hey everyone! I'm back!!! I know really scary right? Anyway I've had a lot of people comment about my comment about Kennedy running into a wall. Yah I know i do it too, so does my dog. I'm a weirdo though, so what do you expect? ok well here ya go! if you want you can recommend who i should have do the disclaimer next time, but you don't have to, if i don't get any recommendations i'll just pick one. OK here we go for real!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello everybody, I'm Ahearn! I hope your stay and day have been enjoyable!  
Me: Hey Ahearn you rhymed!!  
Ahearn: I'm very good at that, would you like me to rhyme more?  
Me: Sure! Would you like me to take names and make the spelling cooler?(seriously i do that for fun, like the name Isaac, I can really screw the spelling up on that, but it looks cooler!! If you give me a name((but not like Prudence)) I can spell it cooler)  
Ahearn: Sure, but first I have to do the disclaimer!   
Me: Oh yah!  
Ahearn: Brittany doesn't, never, or will own the Harry Potter series, well not the rights anyways. She only owns the rights to this plot and the characters! She also doesn't own Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, or a frog.  
Me and Ahearn: Goes off for Ahearn to rhyme and Brittany to change the spelling of names  
  
**Ari's Got a Secret:**  
  
When the meal was finished Roary and Kennedy filed out and left their parents to finish the plans for tonight. Roary was smiling about something and Kennedy wanted to know what it was. Her brother was normally smiling, but it was that "I know something you don't know" smile.  
  
"What are you smiling like that about?" Kennedy asked, poking her brother in the side.  
  
"Oh nothing." He replied lightly. Kennedy raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Brother dearest?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She reached up and grabbed his collar. Smiling sweetly she said, "Tell me before I hurt you."  
  
Roary pried her hands off of his shirt collar and smoothed it out. He then bent down so he was eye to eye with her, "You want me to tell you?" She nodded. "Too bad." He broke out into laughter and ran away before his sister could unleash her wrath. Kennedy chased after him.  
  
Roary's laughter was rang through the halls as he gained a wide lead. Kennedy chased him through all the halls of the castle, Up stairs and down them, through deserted corridors and bug infested rooms. She finally cornered him on the top level of Tower, one of eight.  
  
Kennedy laughed, "I have you now, brother, you have no where to go." She walked forward and reached out of his arm, but before Kennedy could reach it he disappeared with a loud crack. "Curse him! He disapparted! Oh, he'll pay for that one, but how to find him... Oh well, I'll go to the kitchen and wait for him there. With that she headed back down towards the kitchen. Kennedy reached it with fifteen minutes because he knew the house so well. (A/N: I don't know if I said this already, but this house is HUGE! It's a castle for crying out loud!!! But seriously this castle is the mother of all that is castle-dom!!)  
  
Another five minutes of waiting in the kitchen flat against the wall that held the swinging door and Roary came walking in. Kennedy wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto his ear. He started making noises so he put her other hand over his mouth. They walked over to a stool and she sat him down, still holding his ear.  
  
"Spill Ari."  
  
"I can't," he shrugged, "I promised on pain of death that I wouldn't tell you or anyone for that matter so don't try to get me to tell Ahearn and then ask him. Ahearn knows as well, but he can't tell you either. My dear sister, you'll just have to wait and be patient. I know patience isn't your best virtue, but now is a good time to learn something new. Now you and I are off to have one last fitting before the festivities."  
  
"Ugh! I can't stand these stupid things! You know that Mum and Dad are just going to throw all the young men there at me, to see if I will want to marry one of them?" Kennedy asked in a huff. Roary smiled serenely and Kennedy raised a brow. She pointed a finger at him, "That's what your little smile is about, isn't it? Aha! I knew it, well I didn't but I'll say I did!" He just smiled again and walked over to the cabinet containing magical supplies. He pulled out a small cauldron of floo powder and walked over to the fire.  
  
"We'll be traveling separately, I'm not going with you again Kid. We're going to Madame Malkin's, don't stray because I'll be awaiting you're arrival. If you don't come I'm going to find you and unleash my wrath!" He walked over to her and started tickling her. She pushed his hands away and made a sound like a ninja while putting her hands in a "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"-type pose. Roary did the same and came with and attack to her neck. Kennedy fell to the floor and Roary sat on top of her tickling her mercilessly. Kenn pulled out her white handkerchief and waved it in the air. This caused Roary to get off of her and help her up.  
  
The kerchief away, Roary threw the powder into and stepped into the flames shouting out the name of Madame Malkins's store. Kennedy followed and arrived in the shop to see her brother flirting with a blonde witch about two years younger than him. She was batting her eyelashes at him and he was smiling charmingly at her. Kenn made a throwing up noise then walked up to her brother and smirked.  
  
"Roary, what are you doing with this...,"she waved her hand at the blonde, "this... hussy!"  
  
"I'm not a hussy!" Blondie defended, putting a hand on Roary's chest. Kennedy raised an eyebrow at the witch. Now is when it gets interesting. Kenn slapped the girl across the face. Blondie took her hand off of Roary's chest and felt her face.  
  
"I don't think you're telling the truth, now get away from us," Kennedy's voice could have made lava freeze; she was glaring and the girl glared right back.  
  
"You bitch!" The girl spat before turning and leaving the shop. Kennedy made her hands into a gun and blew on the end. "Well now that the disturbance in the force is gone what do you say we do what we came here to do?"  
  
"Why'd you have to do that Kid? I was beginning to like that one!" Roary complained letting his sister pull him over to the counter. All Kennedy said in reply was, "Ari you like like all of them." Madame Malkins came running out from behind the counter. She kissed them on both cheeks and welcomed them. Madame Malkins took them to the back to fit their outfits one last time.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!!and if you can think of any names you want me to change the spelling on(but not something like Prudence were there's nothing to change) I'll do it! please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and if you want to you can give me a person to do the disclaimer next time! .  



	16. A Family Secret

Hi everyone!! Okay I was given a name to change the spelling of: Lexie. My solution(s): Leksie, Lexy, Leksy, Leksey (smiles) i hope that was any good, thanks major issues 4 life!! You also gave me a suggestion for the Disclaimer, and I like so that will be the disclaimer... do-er... hmmm... ok well here you go! Please Read And Review!! Please I beg you all!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry here! Yes that would be "The Twit" to some people (gives Kennedy an evil look) well Brittany doesn't own the books that I'm in, just some of the characters in this, not me thankfully, and the plot. I'd would be scared if she owned me though...  
Me: (Is choking Harry) That's enough of that, on with the story!  
  
**A Family Secret:**  
  
The O'Riley's came out half an hour later carrying the items they would be wearing later that night. In Kennedy's arms were flowing white iridescent robes in the style of a kimono, it had a red mandarin collar with green trim and the rest was the white. The white had light embroidered cherry blossom flowers on it. The dress was made of silk and came with chopsticks to put one's hair up in. Roary carried a black set of robes with a white bow tie. Roary and Kennedy's robes had been paid for in advance so they headed towards the fireplace. Kennedy went first and Roary went after. When he emerged from the fireplace Kennedy had a bottle of Butterbeer open and ready for him and was already drinking one herself.  
  
"Well I must say, you've grown up little sister, a year ago you wouldn't have dreamed of wearing anything but regular robes in a Christmas color. Are you planning on meeting a special someone there tonight?" Roary asked, smirking.  
  
"What? NO! Why would I do something like that? I can't stand most of the people we invite to these stupid affairs anyways. Most of them are mum and dad's friends," Kennedy took a swig of Butterbeer. "I'm going to have to start getting ready soon, on my own, or mum with come and get me, so I'm going to mum's room now. 'Bye bro! See ja later!"  


  
&&&&  


  
Kennedy opened the door to her mother's bedroom and walked into the bathroom, where her mother was. Mrs. O'Riley hadn't started putting on make- up yet and Kennedy could see bruises and cuts on her mother's pale flesh. She walked over and hugged her mother. Kenn begin helping to clean out the wounds and putting healing salve on them.  
  
"Why'd he do it this time?" Kennedy asked her mother, cleaning out a particularly large gash.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it was because the party is really causing him stress, but don't get down on him sweety. He's a good man, really," Mrs. O'Riley replied.  
  
"I don't know why you married him mother, he's a bastard!" Kennedy growled while clenching her fists.  
  
"Kennedy! Don't say such hateful things about your father. He wasn't like this when I married him, I don't know what happened. I still love him," Kenn's mom said, pulling out her make-up bag having cleaned out all of her wounds. She began with foundation and concealer. Mrs. O'Riley was quite good at covering up bruises and scrapes because this had been going on for years now. Kennedy had only found out about it three years ago, and when she had asked Roary if he knew he only nodded and looked away.  
  
"Mother, you don't deserve this! Just because the party planning is stressful doesn't mean you should have to suffer, he's a terrible man mother! I just hope Roary and I don't turn out like him, if I do I'll kill myself," Kennedy walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her robes, they had been placed here when she'd come home that morning. Walking back into the bathroom, she changed into her robes and sat herself on the bathroom counter. A group of maids came in and began applying the rest of the make-up to their faces. Curlers had been placed in Kennedy's hair, now they were being taken out. The tightly curled hair was piled on top of her head.  
  
"Kennedy you have to promise you won't tell anyone outside of the family about this. If they knew we would be a disgrace in the wizarding world. You have to promise Sweetie," Kennedy could tell her mother was serious, but she couldn't just let this happen. Something had to be done. Abuse was a crime, and Kennedy father wouldn't get away with it, he'd pay for what he'd what he'd been doing. Kennedy made a decision to promise she wouldn't tell anyone outside the family, but she'd tell Roary and he would tell. Kenney nodded her head to say she wouldn't tell anyone outside of the family.  
  
A/N: OOO!!! Senor O'Riley is abusive.... Hmm... tell me what you think!! and please please please please please please please please review!!!! luv ya Brittany!  



	17. The Aviary

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, i was at a friends house. We stayed up late watching Rurouni Kenshin and Serial Experiments Lain! It was really fun! We also watched InuYasha... ok well anyways on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will(or have) own/owned the rights to the Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy!!! R&R!!!  
  
**The Aviary:**  
  
Several hours later guests started to arrive and the O'Riley's men started greeting guests while the female population was still perfecting their looks. An hour into the party the lights turned off in the Ballroom. A magical spotlight appeared at the top of the stairs. Mrs. O'Riley was in the spotlight looking beautiful in sea foam green robes, with her dark brown hair falling to her shoulders. Her husband walked up the Grand Stair to escort her down. When Mr. and Mrs. O'Riley were at the bottom of the staircase the youngest O'Riley stepped into the spotlight. All the eyes that had previously been on her mother and father were now on Kennedy. She stole the show in her robes, white kimono style with red and green trim that had cherry blossoms for the pattern on the material. Kennedy realized she was the center of attention, and it made her nervous. Roary appeared next to her, much to Kenn's relief. Kennedy took her brother arm and began her descent of the stairs.  
  
"Standing next to you makes me look bad, Kid," Roary said out of the corner of his mouth. He smirked when his sister elbowed him in the side and told him to shut up. "Relax sis! You've done this before, many a time actually." Kennedy relaxed slightly and began to smile at their guest instead of looking like she didn't care about anything.  
  
When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs their parents stepped out of the shadows and stood next to their children. The crowd erupted into applause and several camera flashes went off. Kennedy blinked and asked her brother out of the corner of her mouth, "Why are people taking pictures?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know, I guess they had reporters come, for what, I don't know, but I don't recall there being cameras last year. I also don't remember there being applause, not since they announced that mum was pregnant with you. You don't think..." Roary answered, escorting his sister away from the stairs as the lights came back on.  
  
"No I don't think, do you?"  
  
"Oh shut up. They can't be having another child, they're not exactly young enough any more. What could it possibly be..." Roary's said, his brow furrowing in frustration. The two O'Riley children began greeting people.  
  
After an hour at the party, filled with trying to decline offers to dance and not succeeding, Kennedy decided that she could leave the party. Kenn walked out into the courtyard, the cool night air blowing on her warm flesh. She walked over the fountain and sat on the edge dipping her fingertips in the icy cold water. It was a shock, but one she enjoyed. The girl stood and headed down the path towards the aviary. The courtyard led to a maze of bushes that Kennedy knew by heart. She navigated the maze almost mindlessly finally ending up in front a large glass building. There were no lights on inside of this particular building, and Kennedy didn't plan on changing that. The door to the aviary had a special charm on it, if you were part of the family or with someone who was, you could open the door, if not, don't try. For the fools who try the O'Riley family, who are all very fond of their birds, gave them a face full of dungbombs, an electrical shock that was powerful enough to temporarily short circuit ones system, and another shock before that to the most terrible spot to be in, the funny bone. The idea of this was to make you stink, have you laugh at your own mistake then have your body, save for you brain, lungs and eyes, so you could enjoy your trip to the ministry for punishment.  
  
Kennedy placed her hand on the door handle, it recognized her immediately. The door opened slowly for her, she stepped inside. The aviary was kept warm for the birds, but not unbearably so. A bench in the back of the aviary by the most exotic birds was Kenn's favorite spot to sit; she was going to that spot now. The girl sat down on the little stone bench and held up her hand. Almost immediately her pet toucan, Tapanga, flew to her arm. Kennedy pulled a mango she'd snatched from the kitchens. The bird took it gently out of Kenn's grasp and threw it in the air for herself, then took flight to catch it, this made Kennedy laugh. I guess her name fits her really well, sweet and unpredictable, Kennedy thought while throwing some more fruit in the air for the bird to catch. Since she was looking and talking to the other birds Kennedy didn't realize  
  
someone was tapping on the glass, wanting to be let in. When the tapping started to get louder Kenn looked up and saw a shadow in front of the aviary. She walked over the door and still couldn't see who this mysterious person was, but they looked to be about her age and taller than her.  
  
Kenn flipped the light on the outside of the building on. Standing outside of the aviary was none other than Draco Malfoy. Aw crap! What the heck is he doing here? She thought to herself. Draco pointed to the door handle, indicating that he would like to be let in. Kennedy eyed him wearily, but opened the door. Draco stepped inside and the door closed.  
  
"Why the hell are you here, Malfoy?" Kennedy asked outright, not even bothering to try and be polite.  
  
"What you didn't know I was here? I'm surprised," Draco replied while looking around at all of the birds in the big glass building.  
  
"If I'd known you were here, at the party, I wouldn't have bothered to come to this stupid thing. I'd like to stay as far away from you as possible," Kennedy replied. She walked back to where she'd been sitting before and Draco followed.  
  
"Oh, why so hostile?"  
  
Kennedy looked at him like he was crazy, "Hmm... let me think does this sound familiar? 'It's okay Kenn, you can cry, I'm here' and when I finally stopped crying, you kissed me. Quite frankly that's not what I consider to be...good I guess is the best word. I, personally, only think that idiot scum does that," Kennedy glared at him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh yeah that," He said looking down, a blush rising on his pale cheeks. This shocked Kenn, she didn't think that Draco knew how to blush. He looked at her and smiled, blushing further.  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, I just couldn't control myself. I'd actually only meant to be there, not anything more," Draco's eyes were hopeful, like he was telling her the truth. Kennedy highly doubted it, but she had a way to be sure.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, sure."  
  
"Honestly, I'm telling you the truth. What will make you believe me?" Draco asked, turning slightly, to face her better. Kennedy smirked, she had the perfect plan.  
  
"Okay Draco I'll believe you," he looked hopefully at her, "if, you jump up and down while hopping in a circle. You have to pat your head and rub your tummy and say 'I'm a giant prick and I should never have done what I did, I'll never do it again." Over and over, until I say stop. The look on Draco's face was one of disbelief and horror.  
  
"I'm not going to do that, what if someone sees me?"  
  
"Well, I guess you really don't want me to believe you that bad, and I guess you're really not that sorry. If that's true I may have to let Raven out," Kennedy said while getting up and heading to frosted glass doors with the only part not frosted reading "Raven". Draco gulped and asked what Raven was. "Raven is my flesh eating bird." Kennedy said, she pushed a button and the frosting on the glass went away. Behind the doors was a giant condor type bird. It was an array of colors, rainbow some would call it. With big powerful wings and beak, claws and lots of muscle in its legs, it had bright eyes that were black by the pupil and became yellow closer to the white. The feathers were obviously soft and fluffy. It looked like a bird that would eat meat, save for that fact that it rested on a velvet pillow and had quite a few other luxuries.  
  
Draco gulped, "Umm... Wow. If it eats meat, why is it in the aviary with the other birds?"  
  
"Oh it's not cannibalistic, just carnivorous," she shrugged and opened the door, "she eats small things, like mice, owls, and cats."  
  
"Cats?"  
  
"Yes, cats you got a problem with that?" Kennedy asked raising an eyebrow while petting Raven.  
  
"No..." Draco walked forward and reached out a hand to the bird. Raven nipped his fingers and made him yelp. "You're just going to let it do that?" He looked outraged.  
  
"Well, I did tell you I was going to let her out, you have to be careful what you do, now if you don't do what I said I might let Raven have a piece of your finger next time," Kennedy said, stroking Raven's head.  
  
"Fine, fine," With that Draco began jumping in circles, rubbing his middle, patting his head and repeating the phrase "I'm a giant prick and I should never have done what I did, I'll never do it again." This went on for approximately ten minutes before Kennedy was able to stop laughing and tell him he could stop.  
  
"I'm never going to do anything that undignified ever again, you got that, Hun?" Draco said while panting. He sat himself down on a particularly puffy bench.  
  
"Hun? Since when did you start calling me Hun? Since when did I say you could call me Hun?" Kennedy looked at him and saw he wasn't phased in the least. He didn't answer and Kennedy wasn't going to try and force him because she just didn't care. If he called her that in front of other people she'd either hit him or yell at him tell him to stop calling her that.  
  
"Okay well since you did what I want I believe you," Kennedy told him. She went to the sink and Draco a glass of water. He gratefully excepted it and drank it down in one gulp.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that, I didn't know jumping up and down could be so tiring," Draco gave the glass back to her and she put it in the aviary's sink.  
  
"Drake, I don't think it was the hopping, I think it was using your brian, but that's just my opinion," Kennedy shooed Raven back into her room and locked the door, frosting over the glass.  
  
"What a nice sentiment, good to know I'm loved," Draco relaxed now that Raven wasn't about, the bird scared him, but just a little.  
  
"You should be so lucky," Kennedy retorted. She, too, sat down, but across from Draco. "So why don't you tell me how you came to find me out and why." She looked at him frankly and waited for his answer.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Tact isn't your strong point, Hun, don't look at me like that. I'll call you Hun if I want, atleast I'm not calling you wench or bitch or something else like that. Anyways I wanted to apologize for what I did, so I asked your brother where you were and he said you were here. So I came here to apologize. If I'm not forgiven, I'm giving up on you."  
  
"Well you are forgiven and what do you mean giving up on me?" Kennedy inquired, eyeing him. I have no idea what he's talking about. Is he on drugs? Kenn asked herself.  
  
"I mean I'm going to stop trying to get you to at least go on one date with me. You won't even consider before you say no, don't even try to deny it! If you actually get to know me, you might not think that I'm such a bad guy," Draco's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you and your friends over the years." Draco got up out of his seat and knelt in front of Kenn.  
  
"Please give me a chance, please Kenn, if you hate me after one date, that's okay, but just give me one. That's all I ask," he took her hands and pressed them to his cheek.  
  
Kennedy sat there looking at him, dumbfounded and speechless. "Draco, I don't know what to say really, I've never seen this side of you... I...I... guess... I guess it would only be fair to go out on one date with you, only reasonable." Draco looked up at her, happiness in his eyes. He took his hands off of hers and cupped her face with them, instead. Kennedy just sat there looking at him, a faint blush rising on her cheeks because Draco was looking at her so intently.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, getting up and helping her up too. "Now I think we should get back to the party, you've been avoiding it for most of the night. We should dance."  
  
Kennedy gave him a strange look as she opened the door, so he wouldn't get shocked. The pair walked back through the maze of bushes and then in the building when they immerged on the other side. A waltz was playing so the couple went out on the floor and took up the step.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Oh! Narcissa! Look at our children! They're dancing together, we should definitely encourage this. What do you think?" Vevila O'Riley whispered loudly to her friend. Narcissa Malfoy nodded, eyeing her son and her friend's daughter waltzing.  
  
"They make a very nice couple, my question is how my son got her to even dance with him. I was under the impression she couldn't stand him, not that I blamer the girl, he can be a real git. Hmm... We most definitely have to encourage this behavior," Narcissa replied, smiling. When the dance was over and another had started Kennedy and Draco were still dancing, even laughing with each other. This made both mothers very happy, the fathers were obilivious. Draco and Kennedy danced together for several more dances before they sat down at a table and had some beverages.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Kennedy, did I mention who gorgeous you look tonight?" Draco questioned. Smiling at the glare she cast his direction.  
  
"Yes, only about fifty times. Listen Drake, just 'cause I agreed to go out with, making me your girlfriend," she shivered at the thought, "the doesn't mean you have to be all weird and stupid...er."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine you win, but I have one question," Draco leaned in further so his face was closer to hers. Kennedy could feel his breath on her face. Kenn started shifting uneasily in her chair.  
  
"What would that be Draco?"  
  
"If you're my girlfriend, does that mean I can kiss you?" Draco leaned further yet, this caused Kennedy to shiver, and then she was surprised because it was from.... Delight. She, too, leaned forward.  
  
"When would you like to do that?" She asked in a low, tempting voice, her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
"Well, I'd like to kiss you now, since this was kinda like a date, but I'll have to make you wait till New Year's," he smirked and tapped her nose with his finger.  
  
"Make me wait? Who said I wanted to kiss you?" She looked at him innocently and smiled. "I think I'll retire for the night, I'm rather tired, tired of putting up with you."  
  
"Oh now, I find that hard to believe, I'm not as terrible as you thought I was, am I?" He asked, getting up and helping her up as well. He walked her to the stairs were she took her arm out of his and finally answered.  
  
"No Drake, you're worse," she smirked and went up the stairs, heading to bed. Draco watched her until she turned a corner, he was smiling to himself.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm being nice, civilized, and flirtatious with... MALFOY! Something is most defiantly wrong with me, I'll have to see if I have a fever tomorrow, Kennedy said to herself as she laid down in bed an hour after she'd come to her room. Getting out of her costume had taken much care so she didn't hurt herself. Kennedy sighed as she laid down in her bed. She rubbed her hands over the face and rolled over. Fifteen minutes later Kenn finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: sniffs Do I smell romance in the air? Yes I was very unsubtle about them, and i know Draco was OOC, but he's supposed to be. Please don't hurt me! Okay, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!! ok luv ya! Brittany 


	18. A Mother, Daughter Talk

Hilo everyone, that is my new word, Hilo. Don't ask why, i'm not really sure how it happened.... anyway thank you to major issues 4 life for reviewing, again: umm.... let's see, do you like malfoy? I feel good, I helped you change someone's name, anyways if you have anything else you want me to change i can. Inuyasha comes on at 12:30 from Monday-Thursday at night (or in the morning if you're picky) and 12:00 at night(or morning) on Saturday. Okay here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Blink 182 here to do the disclaimer. We have nothing to do with this story, but someone suggested we do this so, here we are.

Tom:(cough)major issues 4 life(cough) excuse me I seem to have something in my throat.

Mark:(hits Tom's back, really hard) It is okay Tom, I'll take you to the nurse's office.(sniggers)

Tom:(has horrified look on face) NO! I'm okay now, really. Let's just do the disclaimer and leave.

Scotty: I want to do.

Mark and Tom: Go ahead.

Scotty: Okay!(turns to good people) Brittany does not own the rights to the Harry Potter series and never will, sucks to be her. She doesn't own Blink 182 either and she never will, sucks to be her. Anyways, we have to take Mark to the nurse's! Goodbye and enjoy! (sniggers)

Scotty and Mark: (Take one of Tom's arms each and snigger, start to haul him off)

Tom:(Is struggling and trying to stop from moving forward anymore) NO!!! NO MORE ANIMAL TESTING!!!!!

P.S. Major issues 4 life i like them too! Oh and for this chapter Draco writes in _italics_ and Kennedy writes in **_bold italic_** thank you!!!

**  
**

**  
A Mother,Daughter Talk**

_  
I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm being nice, civilized, and flirtatious with... MALFOY! Something is most defiantly wrong with me, I'll have to see if I have a fever tomorrow, _Kennedy said to herself as she laid down in bed an hour after she'd come to her room. Getting out of her costume had taken much care so she didn't hurt herself. Kennedy sighed as she laid down in her bed. She rubbed her hands over the face and rolled over. Fifteen minutes later Kenn finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

& & & &

When Kenn woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had brushed her teeth and was combing her hair when she remembered the events of the previous night.

"I can't believe I was so nice to Malfoy, maybe someone put something in my drink," she mumbled to herself as headed down to breakfast.

"Or maybe, you're having a change of heart, he's not such a bad boy," Kennedy jumped when she hear her mother's voice behind her.

"Mom, did anyone every tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" Kenn said as she rounded a corner, heading towards the Dining Room.

"Since when did you become my mother? Anyways I think you should go out with Draco, he's a respectable boy," Mrs. O'Riley replied, smiling brightly.

"Respectable? You said that about every boy you've thrown my way. I've already agreed to give the guy a chance, and I'm not gonna go and ditch that idea. Don't get your hopes up, though, I don't think it will last longer than the next time I see him," Kennedy finished the conversation as they entered the Dining Room for breakfast.

&&&&

Kennedy had just finished breakfast when the owl came through a window in the room. It landed gracefully on the table next to her elbow. She untied the letter from his leg and gave it a piece of ham from her plate. The bird nuzzled her hand before taking flight and leaving through the window from whence it came. Kenn watched the bird go. When it was finally gone she turned back to her letter. The fine writing on the envelope read: "Kennedy O'Riley, O'Riley Castle, Ireland." She opened the letter and unfolded it, revealing the following message.

_Dear Kennedy,_

_I have owled you to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me today. If today isn't good, I'm also free tomorrow. I hope you can come, I'm really looking forward to it! Please owl me back Asap!!!_

_Draco_

_P.S. You really did look beautiful last night._

Kennedy looked up, blushing slightly. Her family noticed, but didn't say anything. Kenn folded the letter and put in her robe pocket. After quietly excusing herself Kennedy walked back up to her room. The girl quickly wrote her reply:

**_  
_**

**_Drake,_**

**_I'll go with you today, be here at 2 o'clock. Tell me if you plan on earlier. I'll see you then. Bye!_**

**_Kennedy_**

**_P.S. Thank you_**

Kennedy put down her quill and glanced at the clock on her wall, 9:30. She sat back in her chair and sighed. Fifteen minutes later, she got an owl from Draco:

_Dearest Kenn,_

_I have to pick you at 10 o'clock. We're going there this morning, so be ready when I get there. See you later._

_Draco_

_P.S. You're welcome and sorry for the short notice._

Kennedy glanced at the clock on her wall, she had thirteen minutes. Kenn ran into her bathroom and quickly brushed her hair. Racing back into her bedroom, Kennedy pulled out a sage green tank top that said "Slinky" on it. Kennedy had no idea what this "slinky" was but it was a cute shirt. After pulling on a pair of jeans and brushing her teeth, Kennedy grabbed her purse and zipped out of her room with two minutes to spare.

Right as Kennedy slid into the Entrance Hall Ahearn was opening the door, admitting none other than Draco Malfoy. He gave Kenn a funny look as she stood there in the middle of the room with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Kenn looked up and smiled, Draco returned the smile.

"You doing okay Kenn? You look out of breath. I know I'm undeniably good looking, but I didn't think I'd be able to take your breath away quite so effectively. You gonna be able to stand going out with me if I just do this on sight?" He smirked as she breathed in deeply and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Well, we know who's the conceited one, don't we?" Kennedy replied. The pair walked out the door and the first thing Kennedy saw were two large carriages, each with four griffins and a driver in the front. The griffins were majestic, without a doubt. Their wings spread as they prepared to fly again and their silvery mass of feathers shone in the sunlight so much it could almost blind you if you looked straight at it. The driver was dressed in a grey wool suit, with a red tie and crisp white shirt. The actual carriage was a sight as well. It was silver, and almost held the look of thread. The shape was elegant, being slightly larger at the top, which had swirly pieces of metal off the sides that held cloth, so it just became part of the shape. The bottom was just a square with a straight piece of metal off sporting a trunk to put items in.

"Oh Draco, they're beautiful," Kennedy stepped forward and ran her fingers down the side of the cart as the driver opened the door. She climbed in and Draco came in after. The inside was plush and comfortable, with pillows everywhere made out of silk and velvet. There was a small refrigerator with Butterbeer inside. On a table in the middle of the carriage between two oversized chairs.

"I'm glad you think so," he noticed the questioning look in her eyes; "there's a spell so all this stuff can fit in here."

"Ooooh! Well, I knew that, yeah, I did," Kennedy said nodding her head as if trying to convince him. She sat down on one of the oversized chairs and sank into its plushy goodness. When he cast her an unbelieving look she added, "Alright I didn't, but I can say I did."

"Yes you can, you're _lying_, but you can say it."

"Shut up Drake."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you shut up."

Draco sat himself in the chair across from Kennedy and leaned forward, "How, may I ask, are you going to do that?"

A/N: OOOO what's Kenn gonna do to shut him up??? dun dun dun!!! okay i won't be able to update for atleast 10 days because I'm going to a kite festival, should be fun, i love flying kites. do any of my readers like flying kites? (smiles) okay well sorry abou that, but yeah, it is a fact of life. please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE!!!! review!!! ok luv ya'll brittany!!


	19. Carriage Ride

I'm sorry I took so long to update, i went away and then became uninspired to write, or type rather. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me good people!! _Prepares for flying cows to be thrown at me_ _Pokes head up from behind barracade and gets hit by jagged spoons _GAH!!! I've been hit by jagged spoons, but wait!! THESE AREN'T JAGGED SPOON!!!! THESE ARE GRAPEFRUIT SPOONS!!!!!!! Seriously those things are deadly. I gave one to my friend to use and she was like, "Brittany, this spoon has sharp points, are you trying to kill me?" My other friend that I had over laughed, and i said, "No it's a grapefruit spoon." Let's just say i got some weird looks. My grandma bought us grapefruit spoons when my sister has this obbession with grapefruit and complained that she was having difficulties with the spoons. But my grandma also irons everything, so you know. Anyways enough about me we need to do the disclaimer, which is really about me but anyways....  
  
Disclaimer: Hilo! I'm Kennedy! It's nice to be here, but Brittany kind of scares me, the even scarier part is I'm supposed to be like her. Elle is her friend Liz and April is her friend Kali and Autumn is her friend Ana. Miren is Elyse and Skera is Caitlin. Fallyn and Faryn are Haley and Jackie, the boys aren't anybody, but yah. Anyways the disclaimer I was sent here to do- even though that was kind of like part of it. Brittany doesn't, never, or will own the rights to the HP series, thank god. If she did, she would probably do something funny with me and The Twit, _shudders _Yuck! What an awful thought.  
Brittany: OOOO that's a good idea!!  
Kennedy: If you do I'll hurt you!!  
Brittany: You can't you're not real! HA!! I WIN!!  
Kennedy:Please don't!  
Brittany: Fine, since you're based off of me... Anyways sorry this coming chapter is so short I hope to make the actual date longer, please don't be mad! i really am sorry!!

**Carriage Ride:**

Kennedy leaned forward, batting her eyelashes at him while behind her back she was pulling something out of her purse. Slowly she cut off a piece of the mysterious object just the right size for Draco's mouth. As he leaned forward even more, expecting her to do something like kiss him, she quickly pulled the duct tape out from behind her back and put it on his mouth. Draco, of course, was not expecting this and sat back in shock. Kenn found this highly amusing began to laugh, really hard.

When Draco tried to pull the duct tape off he found it hurt and started to whimper like a puppy. Kennedy found this even funnier and could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. In between fits of laughter Kennedy was able to get the following out, "Don't....try to.... Remove.... Tape.... Won't.... come off unless.... I take it.... Off."

Draco finally stopped thrashing and gave Kennedy a most disapproving look. He crossed his arms and began tapping his foot in and impatient way. Finally taking pity and his poor soul, ten minutes later mind, she peeled the tape off. When the silvery tape was removed he immediately stood and backed her up into her chair. He leaned over her and breathed warmly on her face, scant inches from his.

"Kennedy, I'm going to make you pay for that," Draco breathed, moving his face even closer to hers.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to go about doing that?" Kennedy asked, smirking playfully.

"Well," Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "I was _going_ to make you wait till New Years to taste the joy that is kissing me, but honestly, you need to learn."

Kennedy's eyes widened, "Oh god, not that, that's cruel and unusual punishment. That's illegal." Kennedy turned around in the chair to try and get her face away.

"It's not illegal here is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Hmm... I don't know, I'll have to check up on that..." Draco said, forgetting what they were talking about previously. Finally snapping back to attention, he glared at her. "You did that to try and change the subject! Subject Changer.

"I'm not a subject changer, you're the one that got side-tracked. There was nothing I could do," Kennedy mumbled from behind her arms.

"Alright alright alright, I won't do anything," Drake put his hands up like he surrendering. Kennedy peeked out from behind her arms.

"You promise?" Kennedy questioned her voice vaguely like that of a small child. Draco nodded. Reluctantly, Kennedy drew her arms away from her face and turned around. When she got there Draco was waiting. He planted one on her, square on the lips. She was taken aback, but after the initial shock she kissed him back. Every thought she'd had up until then disappeared, she focused fully on his soft lips and the hint of nutmeg and cider in his breathe. Kennedy was lost when she realized what was happening. When she pushed him away they were both breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Draco, you PROMISED!" Kennedy half shouted, a look of sheer outrage plastered on her face.

"Well, I had my fingers crossed. You have to check this things before you go and do something," he smiled sweetly, leaned down and kissed her on the nose. He returned to his seat just as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to Hogsmeade. The carriage pulled to a stop a few minutes later. The foot man handed Kenn out like it was a fancy party and that was the proper thing to do. Draco followed seconds later and the couple headed towards the gates.

A/N: I actually had a second ending were they didn't kiss, but my friend said this one was better, so i used this one. She said it was funnier, I aim to please so there you go! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!!!! I typed out all of those "pleases" so please review and don't make my typing in vain!!! Luv Brittany


	20. Six Flags

Hilo everybody, back in action! I'm sorry i took so long, trust me once i get to the part where they are back at school, this will much quicker. I'm just going to ignore that fact that i have to go back to school in a short period time, I'm not looking forward to it, can you tell? Anyways I was head banging yesterday and I don't know what possessed me to do so. Oh that's right, it's liz's fault, possibly Joey's too, but i'm not going to blame it on him. But anyways we went on rollercoaster rides afterwards even after one broke, can you say stupid? Seriously this one ride totally stopped and then we went on it, like the next set of people afterwards. (shakes head) Oh well we had fun. My shoulder also hurts, I don't have an explanation for this one, but that's alright. I really am sorry i took so long to update, please don't throw heavy objects at me!

Disclaimer: Hello I'm Swift, I used to be Brittany's imaginary friend, when she had one. I am, in fact, a fox. I was on a show about knomes who saved the forest and i was the pet of the head knome. Anyway i'm back and ready to attack this disclaimer because I love Brittany, how could you not? She doesn't own anything in Harry Potter only this plot and some of its characters please don't sue her, she's poor. Oh and just FYI she doesn't have an imaginary friend because she grew out of it. and that disney movie "Don't Look Under the Bed" or something like that, scared the crap out of her because she was afraid that I would turn into the boogie man and try to kill her, I would never do that. okay so enjoy the next part of her story.

**Six Flags:**

Kennedy and Draco entered Hogsmeade at a leisurely pace, not really knowing where they were going. Draco begin to speak after they had walked a little ways, "I was thinking that since we have that ball thingy when we get back to school we could go to Madame Malkins, then maybe the Three Broomsticks. Speaking of the Ball, would you go to it with me?" He looked at her hopefully. Kennedy laughed at the expression on his face.

"Yes, I'll go with you, and those plans sound fi-"Kennedy wasn't able to finish before Draco covered her mouth with his, effectively shutting her up. Draco wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her closer. After recovering from the initial shock Kennedy pulled away slowly. "You're a creep you know that?" She narrowed her eyes at him "Always taking girls by surprise like that."

"So, I always seem to get what I want anyways, don't I?" Draco replied, starting to walk, pulling her with him, having not removed his arm from her waist. He lurched forward when Kennedy didn't stopped, giving him a dangerous, deadly glare.

"Is that all I am to you, an item that has to be got?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest. Not waiting for his response, she started walking forward. Madame Malkin's was her destination, she walked with determination. Brushing off everything Draco was saying ("That's not what I meant, please don't be mad") she turned into the robe shop and begin to look around. Draco had been graveling at Kennedy feet for a good ten minutes when she finally made use of him and starting draping clothes over his arm, using his shoulder for clothes that she had picked out for him to wear. When Kennedy was satisfied with what she had so far, she pulled him towards the dressing room.

Taking her dress robes from his arm she said, "Go try those things on." With that she disappeared into the changing room. Draco stood there shocked for a moment, having not realized she'd picked some things out for him to wear. Finally deciding it was best to just try them on, he headed towards the men's dressing room.

Half an hour later Draco had decided on the usual black robes with white shirt and black pants, vaguely like that of a Muggle tuxedo with a cape. He sat in the chair by the ties and waited for Kennedy to be done. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kennedy's voice came out of the changing room. "Draco what do you think about this one?" She emerged from the dressing room in a set of lavender robes that hugged all the right curves. It hung nicely on her slim form and had wings out the back. The slight V-neck collar was eventuated by a thin chain boasting an amethyst butterfly. The dress was made of silk and fell to the ground, just covering her feet. Kennedy had put on a pair of white silk elbow-length gloves to match the white mosquito net wings that were attached to the back. Without any make-up and not having her hair done she looked ravishing.

Draco's mouth hung open until he was snapped out his thoughts again by Kennedy's voice. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Huh? What, oh yeah I'm fine."

"Does this one look okay?"

"It looks stunning, Hon, I really like that one," Draco grinned as his girlfriend nodded and went back into the dressing room with a smile on her face.

The two teenagers purchased the outfits they had chosen and left the robe shop and headed toward the Three Broomsticks. The couple arrived shortly after twelve o'clock, having spent a few hours at their previous stop, which was mainly caused by Kennedy's ability to try on every dress in her size and decide on at least five of them. The two ordered a butterbeer and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich each then found a spot at one of the cozy booths in the back of the restaurant. The food came five minutes later and they began to eat.

"Yummy! PB&J! You can't go wrong with that unless you don't like Peanuts or Jelly, in which case I think you are crazy," Kennedy said before taking a mammoth bite out of her sandwich. Draco laughed and took a more dainty bite of his own. "Drake, don't eat like a girl, eat like a man! Take big bites."

Draco eyed Kennedy wearily before swallowing the bite he had in his mouth and taking a bite even bigger than the one Kennedy had taken. "Is that a manly enough bite for her majesty?"

Kennedy clapped for him and giggled, "I was starting to get worried, but, now I'm assured, you're male!" She smiled at him and took another, smaller bite.

"Nice, you thought I was girl?! Hehe, you are one strange person," said Draco, polishing off the other half of his sandwich. This left Kennedy wide eyed.

"Wow, you have a big mouth, that sandwich wasn't dinky," Kennedy stated while putting her sandwich on her plate. She reached across the table and opened his mouth and leaned in the look at it. It appeared to be a normal sized mouth to her, but who was she to judge that? She let him close his mouth and began to eat her sandwich again.

"Hey Kenn?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna explore the wonders of my mouth with something other than your hands and eyes?" Draco breathed and leaned in closer to her, an eyebrow raised. Kennedy immediately erupted in a fit of giggles was clutching her sides in laugter. "What's so funny? I was being serious, kind of."

"You! To think I'd wanna do something like that!" She burst out in a new fit of uncontrollable laughter. This caused Draco to pout and slide down in his seat, glaring at her. "Sorry Drake, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, now lean over here." When he did so, grudgingly, she kissed his cheek and told him was cute. He brightened at that and smiled.

"Well _I_ know that, I was waiting for when you would finally realize," he sighed and rested his on head on his hand, effectly looking like he was off in his own little Draco-is-awesome world. Which apparently he was because it took Kennedy several tries to get him snap out of it. "Huh, what?"

"You were off in a dream world, what were you dreaming about," Kennedy questioned. She gave him her best innocent look and smiled warmly at him, trying to get it out of him. Draco smiled warmly back before crashing her own dreams by saying that he was just thinking about his own excellence. "There you go, being arrogant again." Kennedy muttered, sipping her butterbeer.

"Arrogant? You think this is arrogant, I can be so much worse, it is almost comical," Draco stated, taking a gulp of butterbeer himself.

"Well, as long as you recognize the fact," Kennedy muttered. When they were finished with their meal they walked around Hogmeade for a short while before returning to the carriages. The ride home was uneventful and filled with mostly talk about going back to school. Both discussed possibly floo-ing back to school a day or two before the ball, to get settled in. Kennedy peered out the window looking out at the sky that surrounded her, having traveled this way all the time, seeing it was the wizard equivalent of a limousine, she didn't notice they were in mid-air or descending before. O'Riley Castle was coming into view, the castle looked the same as it always had. The stone was covered with moss in places, but looked like fairly new, even in its several thousand years of being. There were six towers, each boasting its own yellow flag bearing, in black, the family crest which consisted of two griffins holding a crown with their wings and a shield with two more, smaller griffins, each wearing a crown. The one on the left held a sword in its claws the other, a grail. Each family member had something in one of the flags to represent them. Kennedy's was a red star in the right top corner, her mother's a violet flower, her brother's a red eye, her father's a golden lion. As the carriage came to stop Kennedy began to wonder why her flag was up all the way when she wasn't in residence, they were magically spelled to go to half-mast or full mast when they left and came. Maybe the spell need renewing, she thought as climbed out of the carriage with Draco.

"Thank you so much for taking me, I had a really great time," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek then walked to her front door. Servants came to retrieve her items and she smiled before opening the door, "I'll see you for the New Year's party Drake." She blew him a kiss before disappearing behind the door. Her mind still on the flag she thought about something and realized that this house was built far before her family started living there. No one in her family had ever had more than four children and every O'Riley household had six towers with flags on them. Two of those flags on her own home didn't have the insignia of one of her family members. Having found herself in the presence of her mother she decided to tell her about the flag problem.

"Hey Mommy?"

Mrs. O'Riley turned and smiled at her daughter, "Yes dear."

Kennedy returned the smile, then bit her lip, "I think the flags need a renewing on their charms that send them up and down, mine was up when I came back."

Mrs. O'Riley frowned, "Well I'll have to get on that, won't I, I'll attend to it right after I help Roisyn polish the furniture." Kennedy told her mother she was retiring for a short nap after she had been asked about her date. When she reached her room, after having trudged through the halls to her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed and was asleep within minutes.

& & & &

She woke up a few hours later, just in time for dinner, in fact. Nulla, a house elf, came to see if she was awake to come and dine with the family. Kenn smiled at the elf and followed her to the dining room where her family was seated. Roary looked up when she entered and smiled warmly at her, she returned the smile.

"So, little sister, how was your date with the infamous Draco Malfoy?" Roary teased, once his sister had taken her seat, snickering at the blush that rose on her cheeks.

Kenn proceeded to stick her tongue out at her brother. "Shut up Ari, I don't make fun of you when you go out on dates." This caused a laugh from her mother and even her brother.

"I know that, but I'm the older one, it's my job, so how was it?" Roary prodded. The intent stare he gave her made her giggle, that was the look he gave his girlfriends to make them fall at his feet.

"I had a really good time, I don't have to go shopping for a set of robes for the ball at school anymore," Kennedy looked thoughtful before continuing, "We got butterbeer and looked around some shops, nothing unusual." Roary looked slightly disappointed, but brighten when he started telling the story of his first date.

When the meal was over the two O'Riley offspring left their parents in the dining to discuss the plans they were now making for New Year's at the Chateau in France. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Roary shattered it with his sarcastic nature. "So what did you really do? Don't even tell me you didn't get a kiss out of that prick?" Roary rounded on her, looking disbelieving.

Kenn blushed scarlet, "That, dear brother, is none of your business. We did exactly what I said before by the way." Roary burst out laughing saying something that sounded vaguely like: "I knew it." This caused Kennedy to lift an eyebrow.

When Ari finally got a control on himself he explained, "I knew you kissed him, you can't _not_! I'm sorry Kenn, but that kid is so full of himself it would hurt his ego to not get away with a kiss." When she didn't say anything in his defense Roar added, "I notice you don't say anything on your boyfriend's behalf."

She just smiled and shrugged before inviting Roary to a game of Exploding Snap. Ari excepted and the pair walked to the entertainment room. Kennedy pulled a deck of the cards out of a container that held them on a perfectly organized circular table. "Here we are, you're going down Roar." She smiled as they began the game.

A/N: I hope you liked it! please review i wuv you all!! Brittany


	21. New Years at the Chateau

OMG! i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get up. i guess i was just kinda bored with it. i didn't have a block i just didn't have to motivation to write. You all can thank Friz, my friend, for kicking my butt into gear to crank this sucker out. Again i am so sorry i really hadn't realised how long it had been. It's been over two weeks, which i'm not proud of considering this chapter isn't all that good in my opinion... anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm just going to do this myself, big surprise, eh? I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognise from the book. Please don't sue.

**  
**

**  
**

**New Year's at the Chateau:**

When Kennedy was brought her breakfast on New Year's day the house elf delivering told her that her mother had a dress picked out for her to wear and to go to her chambers at the Chateau around noon to get ready. Thanking the house elf, she dug into her breakfast. Scrambled quail eggs, butter on toast, and bacon with pumpkin juice to wash it all down.

"Yummy! That was tasty. I'll have to visit the kitchens today and compliment them on breakfast," Kennedy stated after having laid back, rubbing her stomach. She didn't want to get out of bed because the comforters were so cozy and toasty, all snuggled up around her, but she knew she had to.

Five minutes later Kenn managed to haul herself out of bed and head towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair - she would take a shower later so her hair would be easier to work with - and exited her room. It was currently ten o'clock and she had two hours to kill before she had to be in her mother's room to get ready. Now was her chance to go swing by the kitchens and chat it up with the house elves. These house elves wouldn't have to cook the food for the party at the Chateau because it had its own elves. Once she arrived at the painting that the kitchens were behind Kennedy said "hello" to the thin, sullen looking witch on the portrait. The witch in the portrait glared at Kennedy, but let her enter having recognized her as part of the O'Riley clan and allowed entrance. A burst of sound cascaded from the kitchens as the portrait swung open revealing a warm room with house elves running around every where.

"Good morning, friends," Kenn announced upon entering the room, grinning.

All the commotion stopped when she walked in. The house elves- all of which she had known her whole life- were looking at her. There was silence for about ten seconds before, in unison, the house elves replied, "Good Morning Miss Kennedy." The banging of pots and pans immediately started again and Kennedy felt at home. She took a seat at the wooden table in the corner of the room and looked around. This room had never changed like some of the others in the house. A home-y fireplace made of rounded gray flagstone stood in the center of the far wall, a fire blazing. The wooden table she sat at was made from a dark mahogany, smooth and comfortable in all its glory.

"Miss Kenn? Is there anything Poppy can get you?" Kennedy was shaken for her reverie by a voice slightly on the high side. Kenn found herself peering into two large, watery brown eyes that belonged to the head of the kitchen, Poppy.

"What? Oh no, I just came to compliment this mornings breakfast, extra tasty, like always," Kennedy beamed as the elf hugged her leg. She patted the elf on the back; Poppy's eyes were filling with tears from shear joy. Poppy released Kenn's leg and wiped her nose on the piece of cloth that was what she wore. Kennedy gave Poppy her handkerchief, which was sizably larger that necessary for the elf, but taken with some amount of vigor anyways. Patting Poppy's back again Kennedy consoled her. "Don't get worked up Pop, you don't want to get sick do you?" This seemed to trigger something in Poppy's mind and she immediately begin to stop the flood of tears gushing from her eyes.

"You are right Poppy must not be sick; Poppy has a kitchen to run." She nodded in a determined way before wiping her eyes once more, depositing the soiled handkerchief in a laundry bin in the corner, and walking away to attend to the kitchen's needs. Kennedy watched her smiling before realizing that yet another elf was gazing at her, but this one had large hazel eyes instead of brown.

"Would Miss Kennedy like a cup of tea?" The house elf questioned.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you Topples," Kenn replied, chuckling as Topples scurried away to boil water for her tea. Several minutes Topples returned carrying a tray with some herbal tea and biscuit, but true to her name she toppled over just as she was nearing Kennedy. Nothing landed on Kenn, but Topples was still beside herself with worry.

"Oh Miss Kenn, Topples is so clumsy! Topples is so sorry, please be accepting Topples apology!" Topples wailed at the top of her little lungs, hastening to clean up the mess she had made.

"Tops, it is fine, really. My clothes are fine, I'm fine, everything is fine, except maybe you." Kennedy smirked at the initial dismay in Tops's eyes and laughed out right as realization dawned on her and she hit Kenn with her dishcloth. All of the house elves had helped to care for Kennedy when she was born, so all could torment her as they pleased or anything to help improve her character.

Kennedy ran from the kitchen being chased by a dish towel, she was laughing hysterically. The portrait slammed shut in her wake. She leaned against the wall on the side of the morose portrait and tried to stop laughing. When her breathing was finally gained again she was still smiling like an idiot, she checked the clock on the wall: 10:45. _Darn it! I still have, like, and hour to blow. I'll have to find something to do... Maybe I'll find Ari and try to ignore the crap out of him. Hehehe I like that plan! _She though to herself, smirking, and without another thought she went off to find her brother.

She found him with his head stuck in the fire, his rear end high in the air. Kennedy, still sniggering, walked over to her brother and kicked her brother with extreme force. This caused him to yelp and say he had to go to whoever he was talking to. When Roary emerged from the fire, he had a flame burning behind his eyes that wasn't from the hearth.

"Kennedy?" Roary asked as he got up and brushed himself off, with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Run."

Kennedy bolted as soon as the words left her brother's lips. She ran for all her life was worth. Ari probably wouldn't be able to catch her, even if his legs were longer she was smaller and quicker. After about fifteen minutes of cat and mouse through the halls of O'Riley Castle when Kennedy found herself cornered in a dead end hall way.

"Kenn, I'm probably going to have a bruise because of your immaturity! Do you know that where you kicked me just happens to be _one_ of the worst places you could have kicked? My derrière is what attracts the ladies," Roary spat out like it was a disease.

"I thought that was you're charm and good looks Ari," Kennedy put on her best innocent face as she tried to figure out a way to get away from her brother.

"Well... that too, but what can I say, I'm a sexy, sexy creature. I can't help it that women swarm to me like kids to Bertie Bott's. There is nothing I can do about it....," Roar was so lost in his own magnificence that Kennedy was able to get away, realizing that she had only another half hour of freedom. _I'm gonna read a book, maybe that book Elle gave me to borrow. Elle. I miss her so much, but I she betrayed me, I can't do anything about that... I really need someone to talk to. I wish I had all my friends back..._

&&&&

Kennedy sat at a table in the corner of the room, completely bored. Since it was New Year's Kenn didn't have to make a stupid, elegant entrance. Draco hadn't showed up yet so there she sat, alone in the corner with nothing to do. She had already turned down several offers to dance, all having been invitations from smarmy pricks you thought they were God's gift to females. The wings attached to the back of Kennedy's dressed were charmed to move, very much like real wings of a butterfly. The rhythmic drum of Kennedy's fingers on the table echoed through her mind as she rested her chin on her hand. Someone covered her eyes with their hands and whispered in her ear, "guess who."

"Hmm... I don't know... Anthony?" Kennedy said as she pried the hands off of her eyes and looked around to see none other than Draco. "Darn, I was really hoping on that one."

"Who the hell is Anthony?"

"I don't know, it was the first name I thought of, I've always liked that name. I think I want to name the kid I plan on having Anthony," Kennedy said, staring off into space.

"What if it's a girl?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Kenn responded.

"Hmm...Anthony Malfoy, that has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Draco said as he sat down in the chair next to her, gazing into her eyes intently.

"Drake, you think highly of yourself. I've discovered that is a common mistake you make," Kennedy replied, ignoring his question. Draco reached over and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb and leaned forward.

"I can't help it."

"Hmm... this is boring, let's go find something to do," a sly grin formed on her face, "let's explore the chateau, I haven't done that in years."

"Sure," Draco answered, getting up and offering her an arm. The couple walked away from the party and down a corridor, in a random direction.

"You know, I haven't see Ari all night, except when got here.... I do remember seeing him with a blonde bimbo though," Kennedy sniggered, "they are probably snogging somewhere, you wanna go find them?"

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and snickered as well, "I think we should, just to make sure they don't lose control of themselves." He nodded as if trying to convince himself and Kenn that they had a good cause for trying to find Roary.

Half an hour of looking in rooms to no avail Kenn and Draco collapsed on the ground outside an unchecked bedroom. "I don't think we are ever going to find him, do you?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so, but I dunno..." Kennedy said. Immediately after she said that sounds started coming out of the bedroom door that they sat in front of. They looked at each other and Kenn mouthed "Oh my god!" Draco and Kennedy got up silently and turned around just as a distinctly female voice moaned, "Oh Roar, you animal!"

Kennedy and Draco both blushed at what they heard, "Well I guess it's now or never," Kennedy said, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. The two turned the golden door knob and pushed the door open. Both started laughing hysterically, after having stood there for several seconds before Roary and his blonde bimbo scrambled around the room picking up various items of clothing. The girl pulled on all her clothes and ran from the room, trying to get as far away from this experience as possible. Roary sat on the bed- which surprisingly was still made, just slightly messily made- and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand why you always interrupt me right when I'm finally enjoying myself," Roary said grudgingly. Buttoning his shirt he found his shoes and socks and put them on. "It isn't like we were doing anything bad."

"Yeah, but if we hadn't shown up, you would have done something regrettable. You could have gotten that girl pregnant you idiot. Did you ever think about that?" Kennedy placed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. Draco was blushing through out the entire conversation because he wasn't used to people being this direct about such subjects.

"It's not like we would have actually had sex and anyways Kenni, we are both magical. There are charms to protect such things," he pulled something out of the dresser drawer and held it up, a condom. "You know all the rooms that aren't occupied have these, just incase."

"I know you'd be careful," Kennedy soften, "but you never know..." She sniggered. "I quote, 'Well... that too, but what can I say, I'm a sexy, sexy creature. I can't help it that women swarm to me like kids to Bertie Bott's. There is nothing I can do about it.' You said that earlier, after I kicked you. You are a player Ari, don't try to deny."

He glanced at his watch, "I won't deny it, but I will say that the fireworks are about to start and I think we should be going that way." He left the room before the two teens could even think about it. Kenn sneaked a look at Draco to see he was studying the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Draki?"

Draco jumped, not expecting to be talked to, "yeah?"

"You okay?" She looked concerned and took a step towards him. Noticing his blush, she grinned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. It's just... my family would never have spoken so... bluntly about something like that. It just kind of embarrassing, but you don't seem embarrassed," he scuffed his foot on the wood floor, resembling a small child caught doing something wrong.

"Don't be embarrassed, my brother and I talk about everything. I really do tell him, like, everything that happens to me, he's the first to know about...well most things," she contemplated this then nodded, deciding that her statement was true. They two stared at each other for a few minutes, not know what to say.

Finally Kennedy smiled at Draco and spoke, "Well I think Ari's right, the fireworks are about to start it's about 11:45 we should head down." With that she reached over and took a hold of his hand and pulled him through the house. Just as they ran out onto the patio the first pyrotechnic flair erupted, causing things to turn a brilliant shade of yellow. The crowed exploded into applause as the show began. Kenn and Draco found a bench that was just the right size for the two of them and after Draco helped to situate Kenn's butterfly wings he sat as well, placing his arm around her.

Before either could tell the proper amount of time had passed people were shouting out numbers, "TEN.... NINE.... EIGHT.... SEVEN," Kennedy and Draco joined yelling the loudest, "...FIVE....FOUR....THREE....TWO.... ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Draco leaned over kissed Kennedy before she knew what was happening. It was a sweet kiss, his tasted like sugar quills. He broke off the kiss and smiled at her. The music had started and he stood, extending a hand. As the couple walked out onto the dance floor, amidst several other couples, all eyes were on them.

**  
  
A/N:** wipes sweat from brow wow that was pointless and stupid. Oh well we learned something, not that we didn't already know it, but Roary is a "bad" boy. HAHA!!! well I hope you liked it. i wasn't that happy with this chapter, but whatever. please review. i don't know that people are reading my story and it's pointless for me to read it if i don' t have anyone reading it. I mean i enjoy writing it, but I don't know if people actually like it and i feel stupid. so please make me feel ... un...stupid and review! have a nice day bye bye!!!! Wuv, Brittany  
  
**  
P.S.** If someone could explain to me what this C2 think is i would greatly appreciate it. I don't know that i want to do it, but i just didn't get it from what the thingy explaining it said. I'm easily confused and this didn't help, it just confused me more. well bye bye now, i'm really gone... until next time!!


	22. Cat Fight

  
HI!!! I'm back!! I know you're all either dreading this or extremely happy about it. (smiles) I'm not sure how much time i took to write this, but I know it was a while and I'm sorry!! please find it in your heart to forgive me and review!!I really do know that I should update more, but school is in full swing and I haven't really had the chance to. That, too, I am sorry about. Sometimes school is a real bummer! You wanna know what makes it worse? Uniforms. Kali would love me for saying this, but I really think they are overrated. Parents love them. Why? That is one question I will never be able to answer my friends, I am sorry. I've been in uniforms since I was in Kindergarten! They are SOOOO evil. Some uniforms are okay 'cuz the color isn't awful, but ours suck! They are this scratchy red,white, and black combo thingy. ooo they are ugly! and we have to wear white shirts (yes even the dirty little kids have to) and either red(everyone can wear them) or birch(if you're in the upper grades) sweatshirts. it is really dumb to know what you're going to wear everyday of the years. It's like this:  
(thinking so self): Hmm... tomorrow I think I'll wear my ugly uniform and the day after that.... Oh i just don't know... maybe... just maybe my UGLY UNIFORM!!  
It really is like that. Sometimes we have "spirit day" were we can wear jeans and our "spirit" shirt which was designed by one of the students(one of my classmates it just so happens to be). And we have 'spirit week" were there are diffferent things we have to dress like such as Super Hero Day. (This one is lame...omg when i was little and we had this one.... (shakes head) i was.... Super Mom. Isn't that sad? i had and apron, a doll, recipe books, and measuring tools... It was soooo sad and stupid!!! Okay well I won't tie you up any more enjoy the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and I never will... Well I do own everything that's not from the book... so enjoy!!  
  
**  
  
Cat Fight:**  
  
Kennedy stepped out of the chimney in the Headmaster's office on January first. She brushed her clothes off and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at her, she returned the smile. Kenn stepped out of the fire and was quickly followed by Draco-who had floo-ed to her house that morning. "I see you've returned early from holiday, not a common thing to do... Welcome back. You know the schedule. Have a good rest of break, I'll see you at lunch," with that Dumbledore went back to his desk and the two students left the Headmaster's office.

Once they reached the common room Draco proceeded up the boy's staircase and Kennedy did the same one the girl's side; they said they would meet up later. Kennedy lugged her giant trunk up the staircase to the sixth year Slytherin girl's dormitories. She'd completely forgotten that she shared her dorm with other people until she walked in and there were Skera and Miren. The later two and the former just stood there, staring at the other. Breaking eye contact, Kennedy hauled her trunk to the foot of her bed and with out a second glance at her two former friends, she left the room. She left Miren and Skera about to break out in tears in her wake.

"Ker, I don't know when this is going to get better," Miren snuffled in an attempt to hold back the waterworks.

"It might never get better..." Skera replied, finally breaking down with her best friend.

"We didn't even do anything!" Miren yelled wiping her eyes. "We were trying to help her! She's just being stubborn!" The girl proceeded to pound her fist on the foot of the bed, barely wincing from the throbbing pain that erupted in her knuckles.

Skera patted Miren's shoulder, "Don't get yourself worked up, that's my job."

& & & &

Kennedy had been at school for two days(including the day she had arrived) and was very effectively avoiding her old friends. The run-in that had occurred in the dorms had all but been forgotten by Kenn, but the same could not be said for Skera and Miren. They had immediately told April, Autumn, Elle, Rook, and the twins the first chance available. Any run-in's with the fore mentioned were avoided at all costs and Kennedy was currently sitting on the lake side next to Draco on the last day before the back to school ball.

Having used her dress for said occasion on New Year's Kennedy had ordered another one made of pale yellow silk that hugged her curves in a flattering way. The hem dragged slightly on the floor but was spelled to never get dirty. It was elegant with its thin straps and how it started to flow out at the waist. Kennedy thought it would actually work better for the occasion and was proud of her forgetfulness for once.

Draco scooted closer to Kennedy, wrapping his arm around her. Resting his head on hers he spoke, "I could get used to this, but I think we need to get inside. And have you heard? Potter dumped Conyers. She was drooling over him when she was still dating poor old Shane-y boy. I guess that's what she gets." He snickered and waited for her reaction.

She stared out at the lake for several seconds before sniggering as well and then laughing out right. "She deserves it. Conyers was never good enough for Shane," Kennedy got up off the ground and looked around, spotting the person she wanted to talk to, "you go on ahead."

Draco followed her gaze, "Okay, but if you need anything, you know, just call."

"I'll be fine. I have to do this sometime...better now then never." Kennedy walked over to the giant tree on the Hogwarts ground. Seated on the ground with her knees slightly apart, elbows resting on her raised knees sat Elektra Conyers. Tears stained her slightly tanned face. As Kennedy approached Elle raised her face, squinting in the sunlight.

Kennedy put on her best worried face and walked right up to Elle and asked her, "Oh, my god Ellie. Is everything alright?"

Elle shook her head and looked confused-but happy- that Kenn was talking to her, "Harry dumped me Kenn! I didn't think we'd be together forever, but I never thought it would end this soon." She looked up at Kennedy, a new round of tears forming in her bloodshot eyes.

"Oh well that's what you get."

Elle looked up quickly, confusing showing her face, "What?"

Kennedy's face turned from soft and caring to cold and hard, "I said that's what you get."

"But..."

"You know what you did Conyers. You're not a very good person now are you?" Kennedy spat.

"What the hell are you talking about.... O'Riley," Elle growled the last part out like it was a disease.

"I'm talking about all of the awful things you've been doing towards the people who cared about you and who thought you cared back," Kenn retorted.

"I never did anything to anyone."

"Oh you didn't? What do you call betraying me by hanging out with.... Him. Traitor's the lot of you. I suppose like will consort with like. You cheated on Shane and you know it. You can't dare tell me you didn't do any of those things. You flirted and probably slept with Potter the entire time you were dating Shane. I...I... I _never_ thought you were good enough for him-"Kennedy hesitated before she was cut off when Elle interrupted.

"I _never_ slept with Harry. I'll admit that I may have flirted with him on occasion, but never, not once, did I sleep with him. Especially not while I was still with Shane and just because I found someone I thought was better for me doesn't mean I didn't care about Shane. I also never betrayed you. What happened was your own fault. You just had to-" Elle bite out, the dam of tears cascading down her face.

"Don't tell me what I did was wrong Conyers. I didn't do a god damn thing, other than care about my boyfriend. You may say that you did, but when it all comes down to it, your boyfriends will only last until you find someone you like better. I can tell you Shane is a good guy and if you go crawling back to him I promise you won't know what hit you," Kennedy hissed. Elle just sat there not able to talk anymore and listened to the verbal abuse her previous best friend was issuing her. "Don't you dare go anywhere near him. I don't want you talking to him unless you have to for a class, say, but if you dare talk to him because you think he'll take you back you're so wrong. I'll hex you into next month if you dare do anything to him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt again. You've put him through enough. I do swear that if I see you with him, I mean it, even anywhere near him other than for a project you won't be able to tell anyone what happened to him."

"Plea- please s-s-s-stop, Ke-Ken-Kennedy. I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry, but please stop," Elle fought to speak clearly through her tears.

Kennedy looked down at Elle, disgust showing in every crevice of her pale face then whispered, "You don't deserve anything, especially not my pity, not even enough to make me stop because you grovel at my feet, Mudblood." Kennedy was shocked by the words that had just left her lips, but felt right saying them to the traitor in front of her.

Elle didn't know what to say; Kennedy had never even thought that word before let alone spoke it. She was shocked out of tears and just sat with her mouth agape at her friend. Finally after about thirty seconds of staring Elle spoke, "What in Hell's name has Malfoy done to you?"

Kennedy's voice was like ice as she spoke, "Draco has not done a thing to me. If anyone has affected me it's you. You betrayed me, you were supposed to stick by me in my time of need. You were _my_ friend not his, but I guess that doesn't matter to you. Most likely you decided that you liked Rook and wanted him for yourself so you had everyone gang up on me. I never thought you'd sink to that level, but he must have helped along with the others. How'd you do it Elle? How? I'd really like to know how you got all my friends to gang up on me. I can understand April and Autumn, maybe, but Skera and Miren."

"You know that Shane is on our side right?"

"Shane would never do that to me. He's like my brother. I've known him since before I was born practically. You only met him because of me. Don't try to turn him against me either," Kenn said simply.

"Believe what you will," Elle shrugged.

"I think I will. I don't want to talk to you any more. Remember go any where near Shane and you might not live to regret it." With this these parting words Kennedy turned on her heal and stalked away from Elle.

"YOU'RE A BITCH KENNEDY O'RILEY. YOU KNOW THAT? WHY DID I EVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH YOU?!" Elle shouted once Kennedy had started to walk away.

Kenn stopped and looked over her shoulder, eye narrowing. She called, "I don't know. I never even had talked to filth like you, but I guess you wanted to be my friend because I'm better than you. That makes sense. I guess all of these years you just used my friendship as a way to get the things you wanted. 'bye 'bye wittle Mudblood. Enjoy your life."

-------------------------

When Kennedy pushed the heavy front doors of the Hogwarts closed behind her she slid down the hard, dark wood. She put her head in her hands, breathing deeply. That was about the meanest Kenn had ever been in her entire life. Even with people that annoyed her she still remained courteous and polite. _How did I just do that?_ She questioned herself. Kennedy was shaken from her thoughts by a calm voice.

"When did you become such an Ice Bitch?" Draco Malfoy queried, pulling his hands out of his pockets and helping her up.

"Nice Drake, watch me, then insult me. That's really what I need right now," Kennedy said frankly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco leaned forward, "I like it. She deserved it and it really turns me on when you're mean. I could never tell you why though..." He smiled. She grinned back, knowing that he wasn't like this for anyone else; this behavior was only for her.

"Well Draco, I do believe I have to go make sure I have everything for the Welcome Back Ball. I'll see you later," Kennedy informed him and started to walk away. She smiled when she heard him following her.

"That's not until tomorrow Kenn," Draco metioned.

"Your point is?"

He looked at her and noticed that she was being completely serious, "Well, you don't really need to worry about it now, do you?"

"Never hurt to be over prepared, did it?" She questioned him.

"Sometimes it does," Draco murmured. Kenn hit him playfully on the arm as they walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. When they finally reached their destination Kenn and Draco said good bye to each other and Draco headed up the stairs to his dorm while Kenn went up her own set of stairs. _ I can't believe I could ever do something like that. What came over me? I really hope I don't do anything like that again..._ she thought to herself as she pulled her dress out of her closet, having made sure she was alone in her room.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that awful? Yah i know but i had a surprising good time writing this. It was kinda fun... Is that a bad thing? Anyways this chapter may seem pointless, but you know what?  
You: What?  
Me: It has a purpose!!! It will be very important in the next chapter. Isn't that great? okay well i'll let you get on with your life! bye bye friends, luv ya all Brittany! 


	23. Welcome Back Ball

Hey people. I'm back with more of your favorite fanfic (is hopeful). yah i know the odds of that are like... what NONE! this things is sooooooooo melodramatic, but i thinnk i may very well be happy with this chapter, don't know why, but it's got drama. i like drama, can you tell? I'm a very dramatic person, isn't that sad? (cry, cry, tear, tear) but no, it's practically in my blood. At my school, since it is sooo small, everyone knows each others business and there is sooooooooooo much drama. I thought this year wouldn't have too much drama but no. That plan went into the blender. I really don't like gossip, truly, but somehow I always end up knowing _everybody's business!_ People always tell me things. I'm going to guess it is because they know I won't tell... Anyways i don't think you care about the life story of my school, although it is very interesting. On with the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Elle here! I know you are totally excited right? Wasn't Kenn just the worst person ever in the last chapter??? I thought she was. The person I'm based off of totally yelled at Brittany for that. Hehehe. That was funny. You should have seen Brittany. She had this priceless look on her face. (Brittany puts duct tape on Elle's mouth) (Elle mumbles)  
Brittany: She can't do the disclaimer now. (kicks Elle into a closet) I don't and never will own this story. Thanks! bye bye! (leaves Elle in closet and mumblesshe wasn't that important anways..)  
  
**Welcome Back Ball:  
  
**

"Are you ready fair maiden?" Draco Malfoy asked his girlfriend. She was ready for the ball, her hair loose and falling just past her shoulders. Her pale yellow silk dress dragged slightly on the floor, giving her a very stately air.

"Yes, and would you please stop acting so weird," Kennedy replied, hooking her arm through his. The left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Ball.

"Weird? Weird? How is it weird that I'm trying to act like a gentleman for once?" Draco said, mocking outrage. Kennedy stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. Draco slipped his arm around her waist, forcing her arm that was through his to wrap around him. She glanced at him sidelong but said nothing.

The couple walked into the Great Hall and walked out onto the packed dance floor. They danced for a few songs before Kennedy decided she wanted to take a break and sit down. Kennedy plopped down in a chair and sighed, "Phew! You certainly know how to waltz dear Draco."

"Remember how we took dancing lessons together all those years ago?" Draco questioned.

"Ugh. Yes I do. That was probably the worse experience of my life," Kennedy put her head in her hands, remembering the time she had fallen right on her face and torn her dress. She's almost died from the shame.

Draco laughed, "Remember that one time- ouch" he was cut off by Kennedy kicking him rather hardly under the table. "What was that for?"

"I don't really want to be reminded of that time, thanks," Kennedy said flatly.

"Okay, but anyways after those lessons my mother made me take private lessons, didn't your mother too?" Draco asked, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice he'd just poured for himself.

Kennedy glared at the wall and said bitterly, "Yes. Yes, she did. Oh, my god was that a disaster. It might have been worse than at classes. I nearly broke my back and guess what?"

"What?"

"I tore yet another dress. Aren't I graceful?" Kennedy pursed her lips and tried to banish the redness from her cheeks as Draco's eyes watered from his laughter. "Yeah, it's real funny."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, it is actually."

Kennedy turned her glare on him, "You suck."

"Thank you. That is quite a compliment," Draco attempted a bow from the sitting position and smirked on his way up. She shoved his shoulder playfully causing him to smile more. Kennedy pouted. He was leaning in when a noise erupted from the corner of the room, where the people drinking fire whiskey and alcoholic butterbeer were. Kenn and Draco turned to look at the exact same time. "Idiots," was all Draco said. Kennedy gasped and the color left her face as the drunks laughed at what had just come out of one of their wands.

A large creature, the size of a muggle semi-truck thick and the length of the twenty horses- nose to end, had spurted from the end of one of the wands of the drunkards. Kennedy didn't know what to do. A giant snake was coiled, poised to strike, in the middle of the Hogwarts students. The room was silent from shock. Then, as if it had registered to them all at once, the pupils ran out into the Entrance Hall, getting out of harm's way, but still seeing the action. Kennedy and Draco stood to do the same when Kennedy heard a feminine scream from the corner of the Great Hall.

The snake had cornered someone.

Kenn stopped and looked back, Draco trying to pull her along. She pulled her arm away from him and looked around the snake. If there was any color left in Kennedy's face, it left immediately. _Elle..._

Kennedy stared and didn't know what to do, she felt helpless. Her mind was battling with her. _Save her, no don't she deserves this._ _She's your best friend! Not anymore. She'd still be there for you if hadn't overreacted. I didn't overreact, they betrayed me. No they didn't; Did you ever stop to consider the situation? Maybe Rook didn't do anything wrong. Yes he DID!_

The day her friends had told her that they hadn't thought Rook had done anything wrong, all the times her friends had tried to talk to her, the fight from yesterday... It all flashed back in her brain. She had screamed and never stopped to think. They weren't right; of course they weren't.

She was shaken from the instant of thoughts that she had been flooded with by Elle's scream. The snake was getting closer and lowering its head. The pupils out in the Entrance Hall were all watching as Kenn just stood there and Elle screamed. The professor's attempts to stop the animal were just failing. Its head nearly down to Elle, the snake hissed. Kennedy didn't care if it was her best friend or her arch enemy in that corner, she had to save them.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" Kennedy cried, throwing out her arm. The snake didn't listen so she repeated herself. "Stop! Don't touch her!"

The snake looked at her and responded, "Why not?"

"Don't. Please don't touch her. Please, please, even if this is my last request, let her live and let the teacher's shrink you down," Kennedy pleaded. She had to convince the snake to leave its victim be.

The Hall was deadly quiet, not daring to move. What in God's name was she doing. That snake was really very big. No joke. No one wanted to think about what could be going on... Kennedy O'Riley, pure-blood Slytherin, was hissing very animatedly at the gargantuan snake. Of course not a soul stopped to think that the snake had actually looked up, but that didn't matter because Kennedy was making funny noises.

Elle, too, was staring at Kennedy once the hissing started. She knew Kenn was a Parselmouth but she'd never heard her speak it before. It scared Elle to know that they had fought just the day before; Kennedy could be saying anything to that snake. She could be giving it long instructions of how to torture her by ripping her limbs apart very slowly then making her watch itself eat them, or possibly making her eat her own body parts. This was, of course, something Elle did not want to think about, but other thoughts of torture and murder raced through her mind as she half-listened to the supposed conversation between Kennedy and the snake. Elektra Conyers began to shake in fear. The fear resonated throughout her whole being. _Merlin let me live through this_, Elle prayed to no one in particular. Curling up in a ball, she kept repeating her last statement in her head.

"STOP! STOP THIS." Kennedy cried, hopelessly it seemed.

The snake turned back to Elle, who began visibly shaking, "She does smell kind of funny, but I like that she is scared."

"I can get you as much food as you want, that smell so good. All you have to do is let the professors shrink you and pick you up, without biting them," Kennedy cajoled. "Accio lamb chops." She summoned the meat from the table. Holding it out she said, "see? It's better! You really do want to eat this instead."

"But I like things that are alive."

Kennedy stood there, meat in hand, not knowing what to say," Well... I guess the teachers could do that..., but you'll have to let her go. And let the teacher's shrink you before you get fed." The snake slithered away from Elle and went towards the professors. Kennedy walked over next to it. "You have to shrink the snake then give it something live to eat. Hey, doesn't the Care of Magical Creatures second year class need a snake? I know they normally deal with the more exotic, but maybe they could use it for something," She looked up at the snake, "would you mind doing that? It would mean lots of live food for you." The snake nodded.

The teachers went to work at making the giant snake smaller. When that was done all of the professors went with Dumbledore out to Hagrid's hut to drop of the snake, just in case something went awry and it grew again. The pupil's split for the teachers but once they left their attention was on Kennedy, standing in the middle of the room looking at Elle, who was being helped up. She looked back at the mass of students standing in the door way. The room was silent once Elle had joined them. They were staring at her like she was an alien, foreign and weird.

"WHAT?" With that she ran out the hall, through the crowd, which split for her. She ran blindly down a hall way. _I shouldn't have done that. Shoulda figured that kinda thing would happen. I'll never be able to face anyone ever again. The only people who knew were... No don't think about that. They don't want you back. Plus you can't possibly go back to them; they're still friends with Rook._ She thought to herself and sighed, she slide down a wall.

Dissolving into tears she cried for all the things that would never be the same: Her friendships, her school life, herself mostly likely... Kennedy kept saying things that only made her feel worse. She thought back to that day she'd walked in on Rook... This started a fresh round of tears. Kenn knew she could never trust him, even if really deep down she wanted to. She wanted to forget all that had happened, but knew she couldn't. Never again would she trust anybody. Reclusion was what she sensed for herself in the near future. Only talking to people during class would suit her just fine.

The thoughts were formulating perfectly in her mind- they would work perfectly, she just knew they would- when she heard soft footsteps off in the distance. Immediately Kenn looked up, but she couldn't see who was coming towards her. Kennedy scrunched up her eyes, and then her eyes grew wide when she saw who was in front of her. The figure stopped about three feet away from her outstretched feet. The two just looked at each other, unmoving. Neither tried to speak. Kennedy sat there looking into blue eyes whose shade was rapidly changing.

_Rook_...

* * *

Wasn't that simply dreadful? I thought it was, but I wrote it... SO!! sorry this took so long, I'm not sure how long it took me to write this... but I'm sure it was toooooo long!!!! I tend to be slow... so bare with me. I'm really sorry about the chapter before this one. The one were Kenn freaks out, but as you can see it kind of had it's place in making this chapter more... dramatic!! YAY!!!! DRAMA!!!!!! sorry. I'm okay. And if you have a heart or a soul please please please review!!!!! Wuv you all!! Brittany!!! 


	24. A Happy Ending?

Okay so admitedly, I'm a bad person. I kept some of you waiting and you pestered the crap out of me (coughlizcough) Seriously I was in no way inspired to write this chapter even though I had it all planned out. Liz jumped in, having decided that I was taking too long, and basically told me I'm a slow idiot. Yes I know I associate with the best of people right?She kept telling me I wasn't going fast enough and when I would inform her I was writing she'd tell me to hurry up! Bossy, eh? She keeps trying to tell me this story is good, but she is on crack just like the rest of you weirdos who bothered wasting your time getting this far into the story. Although Liz has another excuse. She's just plain crazy. She keeps trying to tell me I'm not bad at basketball, which I am. Anyways off the subject of how sucky I am I'm terribly sorry this took so long. I don't think most people care though because most people aren't reading this story and my fan base is maybe three people... OH WELL that is good enough for me. I'm just glad someone reads this thing because it boosts my self esteem. I don't like how pointless this story is but it's fun to write. Elle Conyers is based off my friend liz (the one who bothers me all the time) and i really didn't mean to make it sound like I was mad at her in that one chapter were Elle and Kenn had a fight. Yah that wasn't intentional, it just had to be done. Liz came up to me at school the day after she'd read it and told me it was way harsh and asked if i was mad at her. Liz takes nothing seriously, much to my chagrin when i'm trying to be serious with her, so she didnt' really care but her reaction was funny. Okay I'll shut up now. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
A Happy Ending?:  
  


Kennedy didn't know what to do. _Sometimes I wonder about the odds of these things always happening to me... _she thought to herself as she sat on the ground staring at Rook. He stared right back with his piercing blue eyes. Those very same eyes bore into her; they were the only thing Kennedy could see in the darkness of the corridor. After several minutes of staring at each other Rook took a determined step toward Kenn. This caused her to inhale sharply, having not expected this particularly sudden movement. Rook took another few steps until he was looming over her.

Moments later the silence was broken, "Are you alright?" The sound of Rook's deep voice resonated in Kennedy's sore head. She looked into his now bright blue eyes before turning her gaze toward the wall across the hall.

"Get away from me."

"...No."

Kennedy's head snapped up. "No. What the hell do you mean no? I have my right to want to be left alone and quite frankly if you don't respect that I'll shove my foot up your a-"

Rook's quiet voice broke through Kenn's angry one, "Please calm down. I just want to make sure everything is okay. I mean you were pretty upset. Now, I can understand why you would want to be left alone, but you need someone to talk to."

"I sure as hell don't and if you expect me to tell you, you're delusional. I will never trust you again, not ever," Kennedy's cutting voice sliced through the tense air like butter.

"I never cheated you. Despite what you may let yourself believe I-" Rook said in the same called manner as before.

"Oh don't you dare tell me you are some innocent little angel. You are a two timing idiot, so just get the hell away from me you bastard," Kennedy climbed to her feet and drew herself to her full height. Rook's calm and sober demeanor instantly changed.

"No. I won't get away from you," he took a step closer as he whispered, "I didn't do a god damn thing to you." His face was inches away from Kenn's. Kennedy could feel Rook's breath on her face as he spoke. "Ha. You have no idea what the real world is like Kennedy. You live your pampered little life in the same pampered little circle of friends having lavish parties for the stupid things. Blowing money like it's leaves. Work? Yeah I don't think you _really_ know what work is. Having to actually try to get what you need and want."

"Don't tell me I don't know what work is like. Just because my parents don't have to beg for money doesn't mean that they don't make me work. I work plenty thank you very much," Kennedy bit out, holding her ground. This caused Rook to double with laughter and stumble away so he didn't touch her.

"Oh that's funny. You? Working on something other than what you're going to wear to the next ball at your castle? Oh and on your schoolwork, which you don't have to try very hard on. I don't think so. Try living on a farm your whole life, getting up at the crack of dawn to milk cows, get the from the chickens, and doing it all without magic because you aren't old enough to," Rook whispered after containing his laughter. He took a step closer and Kennedy moved to push him away. Grabbing her arms, Rook pinned her to the wall. "I don't think so. You aren't going to get away until you understand something."

"What is that you jerk?"

"I didn't cheat on you. You got that I was with my- oof," Rook held Kenn against the wall as she struggled then kneed him in the gut.

"I can't believe you! Telling me you weren't cheating on me," Tears were now running down Kenn's face like a waterfall, slurring her voice slightly. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"I never said you were stupid, did I? No, I don't believe I did. I am beginning to think you are a bit unreasonable, but not stupid," Rook shot back through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god! I saw you. I saw you with those two girls. I SAW!" Kennedy cried, her voice echoing down the corridor.

Rook took a deep, calming breath, "I know what you saw, but what you saw wasn't what you like to believe it is Kenn."

"Then what the hell was it? Some secret meeting of people with weird eyes? Oh I bet that's what it is. You freaks band together to have orgies because no one wants you. Well guess what? I think you forgot that we were _dating_ when you were engaging in this particular activity," Kennedy sniffled, trying to clear her nose. The next thing she knew Rook had his handkerchief up to her nose and was telling her to blow. She did so, but took the kerchief from him first. Not looking at Rook, she blew her nose while he started at her, concern in his eyes. Something passed between the two for just this second.

Rook wrapped his arms around Kennedy, which she willingly allowed," Kennedy, those girls you saw me with, those were my sisters."

Kennedy looked into his eyes, fresh tears escaping her own, "You... You cheated on me with... your sisters? Oh my god that is so wrong." Kenn buried her head in his chest as she cried.

Rook's deep laughter rang through the hall way and shook in his chest, causing a shiver in Kennedy's spine, "I wasn't cheating on you. This whole thing is what I get for trying to surprise you though, I guess."

"What?"

"I wanted you to meet my family so I arranged for you to meat them that night. They were going to wait in that classroom while I went and got you. You weren't supposed to walk in on your way to the Great Hall. I was going to ask you to meet all of my family so I just thought I might start with the ones that are actually available. My other sisters were on their way along with my two brothers. All your friends knew about that little meeting so that's why they pretended to be on your side when they really weren't. I'm so sorry I hurt you believer me that was never my intention," Rook whispered into Kennedy's ear as he squeezed her. Pushing Kennedy away to arms length he spoke again, "Here why don't you sit down. I know it must be hard to take all of this in now when all along you've believed I did a terrible thing. I guess I did though in not trying to stop you."

Kennedy sat down against the wall and Rook sat himself down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she continued to snuffle. Kenn rested her tired, aching head on Rook's shoulder and scooted closer to his warmth, "Rook I'm sorry too. You have no idea how sorry I am. I did so many bad things to the people who were just trying to help and I regret that. I said some things I shouldn't have, especially to Elle," Kennedy sat up perfectly straight and started to climb to her feet. "Oh my god! I have to go make sure Elle is okay." Rook dragged her back down and wrapped his arms around her again, placing his head on her's.

"She'll be fine. Nothing serious happened to her, but she is staying the night in the Hospital Wing, incase anything happens over night. You don't have to worry about her. My dearest aunt, Madame Pomfrey, has got it all under control. Elle will live and you need to get some rest yourself. I'll walk you back your common room," Rook sat there for a few more minutes, unmoving.

"Hey Rook?"

"Yeah Kenn?"

"Why did you come looking for me?" Kennedy said into his chest.

"What? Do you think I would let you wonder the halls of Hogwarts in such a state that you would find yourself hopelessly lost if you ran for too long?" Rook inquired, rubbing her back with his large hand.

"Oh" was all she said as they sat there falling into a companionable silence. Kennedy slowly drifted off to sleep and was shortly followed there after by Rook.

& & & &

Shane Markus, April and Autumn Iziyr, Skera Mortif, and Miren Raze sat next to the same bed in the hospital wing talking to Elektra Conyers. She had just woken up from her sleep in the hospital wing after her run in with a giant snake. Said snake had been produced by beings that engaged in a game of truth or dare including spirits and many broken shot glasses.

"Oh my god, are you serious? You went to look for them and found them curled up together in an abandoned corridor? Oh that is too good for words," Elle squealed and indulged in a chocolate frog.

"I totally agree, don't you Faryn?"

"Agreed."

All the sixth year students looked towards the sound of the two voices they hadn't heard in a long while. Standing in the door was none other than Fallyn and Faryn Spencer. Smiling in a friendly way they made their way over to Elle's hospital bed with their offering of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Here you go kiddo." Fallyn handed Elle the bag and grabbed the chair her sister had retrieved for her. Both sat down and began to tell the younger students what Rook had been like over Christmas Break.

"He moped around the house all break; it was really starting to scare us. The rest of our family, which normally does a good job being so large an all, tried to cheer him up," Fally started.

"But that just made him mad. That was how it went when he wasn't moping or being a loner and going off by himself and bring a book with him he was yelling at us," Faryn sighed, "He almost made our poor mother cry. He did make a few of our sister's cry."

"He's not a good person to be around when he's cranky. I guess I kinda want to see what Kennedy will do if she ever sees him mad. Like how she'll react and how he'll react. It would be interesting. Maybe we should test with that..." Fallyn pondered before shaking her head at the mere thought of making Rook mad on purpose.

"Yeah sis, that's not such a good idea, he's just you know freak out more than usual... Scary thought. Please don't do that," Faryn pleaded looking around the room as the other students laughed.

"I think I agree with that and it was my idea. Sometimes I wonder about myself," Fallyn shook her head.

"We all wonder about you Fal," Faryn avoided her sister's hand as it came flying at her. The whole room was laughing when the door flew open. Rook Spencer walked in and smiled at all of his friends and family members.

"You were talking about me. I can tell by the look in your eyes Far and Fal. You aren't very good at hiding it," Rook smirked.

"Well you think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Yes but I'm not here to talk about my wonderfulness. I'm here for another reason," Rook moved out of the way to reveal an empty hall way behind him.

"What? To show us the corridor in a dramatic way? I think we've all seen it before, thanks though Rooky," Fallyn said sarcastically. Rook swung around and then looked back at the group of people in a very confused manner.

"Now where did she get off to?" He walked out of the room and returned pulling a kicking and screaming hooded form into the hospital wing. Rook closed the door behind him and began to pull at the hood of the figure, who immediately gripped onto the hood as to prevent it from getting pulled down.

"Rook, let me out. I don't want to be here. I changed my mind!" The person turned on Rook and tried to push him out of the way. Rook pulled the form back between him and the other people in the room, who were looking at them very strangely. Pulling the hood back on the hooded figure's head none other than Kennedy O'Riley was revealed.

"K-Kenn? Is that you" Elle asked, her face etching with concern. Kennedy turned around and looked at Elle.

The two stared at each other for only moment before Kenn ran across the room and flung herself at Elle's hospitalized body. Both started to cry like babies.

"I'm so sorry Elle. I didn't mean all of those things that I said to you! Please forgive me," Kennedy pleaded with her best friend.

"I'm sorry too I should have pretended to be on your side when I wasn't," Elle squeezed her best friend.

"Don't be sorry I shouldn't have been so melodramatic. Oh my god I can't believe I didn't just listen. I caused this whole big drama just because I wouldn't listen to anyone else. How stupid can I be?" Kennedy said. Pulling away, she hugged the other friends she had been rude to.

"Pretty darn stupid, I mean, really. I find it hard to believe someone so smart could be so stupid," Rook commented, shaking his head. Kennedy chased him around the Infirmary until she managed to corner him in at a back corner.

"I have an older brother Rook. I'm pretty good at cornering people, sorry," Kennedy drew nearer and ended up loosing when Rook grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her side's. "Okay, okay, I won't hurt you just quit the tickling!" Everyone laughed happily watching the two interact like a couple should. This was the way things were supposed to be and that is the way things would stay... Or was it?

* * *

A/N:Well there you go. That was the end of this part of the story. It will pick up in our couple's seventh year. Including tempting exchange students that test many relationships see you in the next year!!!  



End file.
